


Yin and Yang

by ArcticLights



Series: Love and Time [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hanamaki Takahiro, Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha Misaki Hana, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys in Skirts, Cooking Club, Dads who take no nonsense from their kids, Fluff, Getting Together, Kyoutani has a canon good dad, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Matsukawa Issei, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, Pining, School Festivals, Slice of Life AU, Slow Burn, There's gonna be some crying, Who needs gender roles because I sure don't, Why have heat drama when you can have rut drama?, Yahaba is a stubborn shit, Yahaba is an Otaku, Yahadad: aka every fanfic reader in every fandom ever, live with it, since nobody else seems to notice, this is my way of forcing good kyoudad on you people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLights/pseuds/ArcticLights
Summary: In Chinese philosophy, yin and yang describe how seemingly opposite or contrary forces may actually be complementary, interconnected, and interdependent in the natural world, and how they may give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another.A slice of life AU that got out of hand and will be a multi-part series. More tags will be added as this fic goes on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, long time no see. So this... thing is a monster. The entire FIRST fic is finished and is being beta'd by a friend (arigato Grace). It was decided that I should break it up into chapters, I just don't know how many as of yet. Updates will come out Thursday nights PST and there is probably gonna be a break in between fics if I haven't finished the next one before I'm done posting the chapters. So far I have a total of 5 fics planned, but knowing how my gremlins like to run away with ideas: there is a very strong possibility of there being more.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I lied. This thing is too long, I'm gonna do twice weekly updates. Sunday nights and Thursday nights.
> 
> I finally have a chapter count yay~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba will be coming in next chapter, so for now just enjoy Kyoutani with his baby sister and Suga~

Kyoutani wasn’t what anyone would consider a typical alpha. He preferred to be alone than lead a pack, his resting bitch face constantly got him into fights he didn’t want, and he liked to cook. His first year in high school got off to a bit of a rough start. He was so sick that he couldn’t even walk straight, so he missed the entire first week. By the time he was able to start going to classes everyone had already branched off into cliques, and with his difficulties in communication, he didn’t fit in anywhere.

 

Eventually he was able to find a spot at lunch where another alpha ate alone every day except Fridays. He had white hair and a surprising lack of eyebrows. When Kyoutani asked if he could join him the alpha simply looked up and nodded. They usually ate in silence, but it was comforting to not be alone. Over time Kyoutani learned his name was Aone and on Fridays his pack had arranged to always eat together. The pack each had their own groups of friends that they hung out with, but felt it important to always spend at least one day a week together.

 

Fridays were special for Kyoutani, too. He was in the cooking club, and Fridays were cookie day for his sempai Sugawara, who preferred to be called Suga, and his six year old sister Akane, who he picked up every day before club. Suga would help Akane measure out ingredients and let her put things in the bowls and stir them while Kyoutani made dinner. She had been named the official club taste tester and would rate each member’s dishes. Both of the boys absolutely adored the little girl, so it was a good time all around. 

 

Suga looked up one Friday as the pair walked into the clubroom.

 

“Akane-chan, would you like to make snickerdoodles today?”

 

She beamed and ran over to jump into his arms. He caught her with a laugh and she looked up at him.

 

“Are those the cimmanum ones, Suga-nii?”

 

“Mmhmm. You have to say it right first though, okay?”

 

She quickly nodded and he sat her down on the counter.

 

“Ready? Cin.”

 

“Cin.”

 

“Na.”

 

“Na.”

 

“Mon.”

 

“Mon.”

 

“Cinnamon.”

 

“Cinnamon.”

 

“Good job! Now let’s get started on those cookies. Can you grab the butter and the eggs?”

 

She nodded and hopped down from the counter. She started to run toward the refrigerator, but Kyoutani cleared his throat and she slowed down to a fast walk. Suga snorted and gave him a nudge to the side.

 

“Oh, come on. She’s just excited because she’s making cookies for you. No need to give her that grumpy attitude.”

 

“Doesn’t change the fact that running in the kitchen isn’t safe. She needs to respect other people’s space, too. She can’t just go running around in here while people are cooking.”

 

Suga chuckled and walked over to the pantry to get the rest of the ingredients.

 

“Such a doting brother. I fear for the guy who’s eventually gonna take her away.”

 

Kyoutani growled at the thought.

 

“Not allowed until she’s at least my age. From there they have to prove themselves.”

 

Suga put his ingredients down at his station and looked back over at him.

 

“She’s too in love with her big brother to even think about other boys right now, don’t worry.”

 

Both boys started laughing as Akane came walking back, carefully carrying the carton of eggs with the butter. Suga measured out the ingredients separately and let her put them all together. She was hesitant when it came to the eggs so he put out a small bowl for her to crack the eggs into so she could check for bits of cracked shell in case any got in.

 

The first egg had one small piece of shell, but when she cracked the second egg into the bowl there were none. Suga complimented her because she was getting better and she smiled up at him. She went over to her brother to show off the egg with no shells. He rubbed her head and gave her a hug.

 

“Good job! See? I told you, practice makes perfect. You’ll be able to make cookies by yourself before you know it. I’m sure it would be a nice surprise for Mom when she comes home next time.”

 

“I CAN MAKE MOM COOKIES?!”

 

“I don’t see why not. Keep practicing with Suga and you can make cookies for her when she comes home next month. Sound good?”

 

Akane nodded her head excitedly and hurried back to her stool to practice making cookies. Suga let her put all the ingredients together in the bowl before putting it in the stand mixer and turning it on for her. He let her roll the dough in cinnamon sugar before placing each ball onto the cookie sheets, then he put them in the oven, rotating the cookies halfway through. When he pulled them out he set them on the cooling rack before letting her dust them with the remaining cinnamon sugar.

 

Kyoutani was just finishing up the mackerel for their dinner when Akane came bouncing up to him with a cookie in her hand.

 

“Here you go, nii-chan!”

 

Kyoutani bent over to take a bite of the cookie since his hands were busy. He hummed in appreciation and gave her a nod. He finished chewing his bite and gave her a soft smile.

 

“Very good. Are those what you want to make for Mom or do you want to do another kind of cookie?”

 

“Chocolate chip! That’s her favorite!”

 

“Okay then. Are you gonna ask Suga-sempai to help you practice those?”

 

Akane nodded before stuffing the rest of the cookie in her mouth. She stood on her tiptoes to look into the pan and saw the fish cooked to a nice golden brown. Her eyes lit up and she looked up at her brother whose focus was on the pan in front of him. After waiting about another thirty seconds a smile snuck up on his face. He slipped his spatula under the filets and transferred them onto the draining rack.

 

After he got all the fish set to drain he took the pan and set it on an unused burner to let the small bit of remaining oil cool. He moved a pot onto the stove and set about two centimeters of water with a pinch of salt to boil while he trimmed a head of broccoli. He placed the steamer basket inside with a pair of tongs and arranged the broccoli to be evenly distributed before placing the lid on the pot.

 

“Are you almost done nii-chan?”

 

“Mmhmm. We need to make rice when we get home and a salad too. Go help Suga-sempai clean while I finish up here, okay?”

 

She nodded and hurried back over to Suga’s station.

 

“Suga-nii, what can I clean?”

 

“How about you put the cookies evenly between two baggies then wipe down the counter when you’re done? I’m already almost done with the dishes.”

 

“Okay!”

 

Akane went to the pantry and pulled out two zip-top bags and put the cookies into each bag one at a time, alternating between bags to make sure they each had equal amounts. There was an odd number so when there was one left she took it over to Suga so he could eat it. After they were done cleaning she went over to help her brother, but he had already put their dinner in containers and was finishing wiping down his station to get ready to leave. Akane grabbed the containers and put them in the tote bag he used every day to take food back and forth between home and school.

 

After all the food everyone had made that day was done, they all let Akane have a taste before taking it home to their families. Her favorite was the curry that one of the girls had made with her little brother in mind. It was really mild in the way of spiciness but still had a lot of flavor and Akane asked her to ‘give nii-chan the recipe’. She laughed and wrote it down to give to Kyoutani. They all walked together to the gate then went their separate ways.

 

As they walked home Akane bounced at his side, holding his hand.

 

“You should make that curry nii-chan.”

 

“We have fish tonight, kiddo. Maybe we can make it together with dad over the weekend.”

 

“Yay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys end up liking this since this series will be by far the longest thing I have ever written. The first fic is over 40k and I don't know how long the rest will be. I hope I can keep y'all entertained!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: Yahaba Shigeru and Kyoutani Kenichi (who will for hereon out be referred to as Kyoudad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani has a good dad and people can fight me on it. See: Chapter 141 of the manga. I'm sick of people giving him an abusive family, let my boy be happy damnit!

The rest of the year went by and Kyoutani still didn’t fit into any group of friends outside of the club. He continued to have lunch with Aone and would typically eat on the rooftop on Fridays to relax in the sun. He liked having the peace and quiet daily. After school he always had club with Akane and once they got home they always did their homework together. He figured next year he could try to make friends when school started since he didn’t have time this year.

 

He was wrong.

 

The day before his second year of school started, Akane came down with the flu and was stuck in bed the entire day. Her body was sore and she was running a fever. No matter what food Kyoutani made her she wouldn’t eat, and he was worried. He took her to the clinic and they gave her some medicine, assuring him that she would be just fine if she took it and got some rest. She was stubborn about taking it because of the taste, but eventually caved because she wanted to start feeling better. After she finally got it down Kyoutani gave her a cool bath. She nearly fell asleep in the tub, so he quickly finished up then put her in one of his old shirts and tucked her into bed.

 

He stayed by her side and ran his fingers through her long brown hair in the hopes that it would help her relax. He intended to stay there overnight and miss school the next day if she wasn’t better by the morning. Their father, Kenichi, came home and called him into the kitchen, so he reluctantly left her side to go speak with him.

 

“I don’t want you missing the first week of school again this year, so I took the next couple days off to stay with Akane.” He glanced down the hall where Akane’s door was shut. “You’re a good son and an excellent brother, but it’s time I step up to the plate. Be sure to make some friends this year, okay? I promise to take good care of my baby girl.”

 

His father smiled at him and Kyoutani returned the gesture. Kyoutani told him about how things had gone that day. What she could and couldn’t keep down, what little things he did that helped her feel better, what the doctors told him and showed him the medicine she was prescribed. After he gave his father the information it was late into the evening. They both slept in Akane’s room, Kenichi on the bed with her and Kyoutani on a futon to the side.

 

Kyoutani was naturally an early riser so he woke up early that morning, his family still fast asleep on the bed. Akane’s eyes were screwed shut, her mouth was slightly open, and she was panting. Her fever hadn’t dropped so he went to get a bowl of cool water and a washcloth to place on her forehead. After he wiped her face down her she relaxed a little bit. Kenichi stirred awake while Kyoutani was taking care of her and he took over to wipe down the rest of her body while Kyoutani got ready for school. He went back into Akane’s room to say goodbye before leaving.

 

He sat in his new homeroom class, ignored his surroundings, and worried the entire morning. He was startled to attention by a very cute, but very upset, omega who had apparently been trying to speak with him. He glared up at the boy who had slammed his hands on Kyoutani’s desk.

 

“What do you want?”

 

The omega returned the glare.

 

“I was talking to you. You think you can just ignore me as your class rep because I’m an omega?”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about? I’m thinking about something else, it has nothing to do with you being an omega. If anything, I’m going to ignore you because you’re an entitled brat over a title that doesn’t even matter.”

 

The look that came over the omega’s face was priceless. His face twisted into a scowl after the shock wore off and he looked down at Kyoutani.

 

“You’re gonna learn some respect before the end of the year. My name is Yahaba Shigeru and don’t you forget it.”

 

Kyoutani rolled his eyes then stared back at Yahaba.

 

“Whatever, Yahaba-sama.”

 

Yahaba huffed and walked away while the alpha behind Kyoutani sniggered in his seat. The first day of classes and Kyoutani made an enemy instead of friends. Fantastic.

 

The rest of the day didn’t go any better. He still met with Aone for lunch but was too busy looking up home remedies on his phone to make any conversation. At the end of the day he stopped by the cooking club to let Suga know he wasn’t going to be there for a couple days. He slid the door open to see Suga talking to a very tall first year.

 

“Kyoutani? You’re here early. Where’s Akane?”

 

“That’s the thing. I’m here to tell you I’m not gonna come to club for a couple days. Akane has the flu so I’m gonna go straight home until she gets better.”

 

Suga frowned and walked over to him to wrap him in a hug.

 

“She’s gonna be fine, especially with you taking care of her. There won’t be any problems with club, just make sure she’s as comfortable as possible. Being sick sucks. Can you give me your address real quick? I wanna come by and see her.”

 

Kyoutani nodded and reached into his bag for a pen and paper. Suga beckoned the new first year over so they could be introduced. Kyoutani scribbled his address down and handed the paper to Suga who smiled with a nod.

 

“Before you go Kyou-kun, this is Matsukawa Issei. He’s a first year that wants to join the club.”

 

Kyoutani looked up at him with a blank expression. He shook the omega’s hand with a nod and the first year seemed to instantly relax. Suga chuckled and placed a hand on Matsukawa’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry. Kyou-kun isn’t like your normal alpha, he just looks scary. He’s a total softie.”

 

Kyoutani frowned at him.

 

“I don’t look that scary.”

 

“Kyou-kun. Have you ever seen a mirror? You constantly look like you want to get into a fight.”

 

Kyoutani pouted and Suga started laughing.

 

“Anyway, Kyoutani is always going to be late to club because he picks up his little sister. She comes back with him and learns to cook with both of us. She’s also the taste tester for the club and is absolutely adorable. Kyou-kun, tell Akane I’m gonna bring her some homemade chocolate pudding later, I’ll make it here in club today.”

 

Kyoutani nodded and turned towards the door.

 

“I’ll be back after Akane recovers. It was nice to meet you Matsukawa-san.”

 

“It was nice to meet you too, Kyoutani-sempai.”

 

Kyoutani stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. Suga was having a fit of laughter at his reaction and Matsukawa seized up, thinking he made the alpha angry. Kyoutani looked at them both and smiled.

 

“I think I could get used to that.”

 

Kyoutani rushed home and quietly entered the house. He toed off his shoes and moved as silently as he could to Akane’s bedroom. She was asleep but looked significantly more comfortable than she had that morning and he sighed in relief. Kenichi looked up at him from the book he was reading and gave him a smile. They both walked out into the kitchen where they could have quiet conversation.

 

“So, how was school? Make any friends?”

 

“No. I pissed off the cute omega class rep because I was too busy being worried about Akane.”

 

Kenichi stared blankly at his son.

 

“… The first time, in my _life,_ I hear you call someone other than Akane cute, and the first thing you do is make them mad?”

 

Kyoutani started to stare a hole into the table and shrugged.

 

“He was apparently trying to talk to me, then slammed his hands on the desk to get my attention. Since he was being rude I snapped at him too. It… didn’t go over very well. Doesn’t help that the guy sitting behind me is one of those alpha supremacist types and I had to hear him making stupid comments all day.”

 

Kenichi heaved a long sigh and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder.

 

“You may have made a bad first impression, but at least the only way you can go is up. I’m sure when you guys get to know each other better things will improve.”

 

Kyoutani smiled.

 

“Yeah, I hope so.”

 

A small groan sounded through the hallway and both men got up to go check on Akane. She was awake and sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

 

“Nii-chan?”

 

Kyoutani went over to her bed and sat next to her before wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

 

“Hey kiddo. How’re ya feelin?”

 

“Mmmm, better. Kinda thirsty.”

 

“I’ll get you some water. You can talk to Kentarou, he’s been thinking about you alllllll day. Right?”

 

“Sure have.”

 

Their dad left to go get her some water and Kyoutani pulled Akane into his lap.

 

“I missed you. Suga-sempai did too. He said he’s gonna come over later with some homemade pudding. How does that sound?”

 

“THAT SOUNDS GOOD!”

 

“He even said it was gonna be chocolate.”

 

Akane started wriggling with excitement and he had to hold onto her to keep her from falling. She was still in his shirt from yesterday so he put her back on her bed and stood up.

 

“Let’s find you some clothes to wear and get you in a cool bath before he comes over, okay?”

 

Akane nodded and started to pick out some clothes while Kyoutani went into the bathroom to start filling the tub with water. After she had her clothes picked out she brought them into the bathroom and got undressed. Kyoutani washed her hair while she sat in the relatively cool water and chatted away. She talked about the movie she watched and the funny tasting soup dad had made. He chuckled and told her about the new first year in the club who was taller than him and already calling him sempai.

 

“REALLY?! I CAN’T WAIT TO MEET HIM!”

 

“Well, once you’re feeling better you can come to club with me just like last year. You can meet him then.”

 

“Yay! I’m all clean now, nii-chan. I wonder if Suga-nii is here yet.”

 

“Let’s get you dressed and find out, okay?”

 

Akane nodded and got out of the tub. Kyoutani wrapped her up in a towel and blow dried her hair. The last thing he needed was for her to wander around with wet hair and end up feeling worse. He helped her get dressed and they wandered out into the living room.

 

Suga was there alright. Kenichi had pulled out baby albums for both Kyoutani and Akane and was showing them off. Suga had his phone out and was taking pictures of the photos and cooing over the albums.

 

“DAD?!”

 

“Oh, Kentarou. Suga-kun said he was here to see Akane, but you guys were busy. I was keeping him company.”

 

“SUGA-NII!”

 

Akane ran up to him and he got off the couch just in time to catch her as she jumped at him.

 

“Hey, Akane-chan. It looks like you’re feeling better.”

 

“Mmhmm. Daddy stayed with me allllllll day and made me some funny tasting soup but it really helped me feel better! Nii-chan said you were bringing homemade pudding!”

 

“I sure did. Let’s go into the kitchen, you can help me make some whipped cream to put on top.”

 

“Okay!”

 

Both Suga and Akane left to go to the kitchen and Kyoutani glared at his father.

 

“What in the world were you doing?”

 

Kenichi shrugged and looked up at his son from the couch.

 

“He’s cute. At first I thought he was the one you were talking about earlier, but I figured that wasn’t possible if he knew Akane.”

 

“Why are the baby albums out?”

 

Kenichi pointedly looked away from his son.

 

_“Dad…”_

 

“He’s cute and gets along with Akane enough to come visit her when she’s sick. Why not just go for it?”

 

Kyoutani’s face twisted in shock.

 

“Dad, no. Just… no. He’s my sempai at club.”

 

“Okay... but why not? He’s cute.”

 

“You know I don’t care about that.”

 

“You seemed to care about it enough to mention it for the other guy though.”

 

Kyoutani blushed and looked over to the kitchen.

 

“Please shut up, he’s gonna hear you.”

 

“Look, I’m just sayin…”

 

“DAD!”

 

“So, are you gonna invite him to stay for dinner?”

 

_“Please shut up.”_

 

“Nii-chan! Daddy! Come have some pudding with us! I made the whipped cream!”

 

Both men made their way into the kitchen and Akane was sitting at the table with a huge smile on her face. Suga was rinsing the bowl for the whipped cream and the container he brought the pudding in at the sink and there were four bowls of pudding topped with whipped cream sitting on the table. Kenichi nudged his son in the side and gestured to the scene. Kyoutani rolled his eyes and muttered a refusal under his breath.

 

Kenichi shrugged and pulled out his phone to sneak a picture of Suga at the sink and send it off to his wife, Tameko. He immediately received a reply.

 

**16:48 From Tameko:**

 

_DID KENTAROU FINALLY BRING SOMEONE HOME? HE’S CUTE!_

 

**16:49 To Tameko:**

 

_That’s Suga. He’s Kentarou’s sempai at club and Kentarou is refusing to ask him out. Won’t even invite him to stay for dinner._

 

**16:50 From Tameko:**

 

_That’s such a waste though! If I was home I wouldn’t let him leave._

 

Kentarou felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and he pulled it out to see how was calling.

 

“Why is Mom calling? Hello?”

 

 _“How dare you have a cute boy in_ **_my_ ** _house and not ask him to stay for dinner?”_

 

Kyoutani’s head whipped around to glare at his father. Kenichi ignored him and walked over to sit next to Akane. They started talking and she started to giggle, so Kyoutani turned around to go to his bedroom to speak to his mother out of Suga’s earshot.

 

“I don’t know what dad’s telling you about Suga-sempai, but we do not and _will not_ have that kind of relationship.”

 

_“He looks nice, Kentarou. He’s even doing dishes in our house, which you shouldn’t be letting him do. I’m disappointed that you don’t know how to treat a guest.”_

 

“He was rinsing out the bowl he and Akane just made whipped cream in and the container he brought her pudding in. I wasn’t even in the kitchen until about thirty seconds before you called me.”

 

_“He even made Akane pudding when she was sick? You HAVE to keep him.”_

 

“Mom, no.”

 

_“Why not? He’s cute, he can cook, and he’s nice to Akane. He’s perfect.”_

 

“He’s just a friend, and I don’t have any interest in him past that.”

 

_“When are you gonna get yourself a partner Kentarou? We’re worried about you since you only care about Akane. We know you love your sister but you need to live a little.”_

 

“Mom, I’m sixteen. I don’t need to have a partner right now. Seriously, I’m in high school, I don’t need to have a mate right this very second. Let me enjoy Akane before she turns into a bratty teenager who wants nothing to do with her big brother.”

 

_“Oh my god, you sound like an old man. What happened to you becoming a bratty teenager?”_

 

“Consider yourselves lucky that you’ll only have one. I’m gonna go back and do damage control. I probably shouldn’t have left them alone together. I’ll talk to you soon, love you.”

 

_“Love you too, Kentarou.”_

 

He hung up his phone and went back into the kitchen. The other three were sitting at the table, eating and making small talk. Suga started giggling at one of Akane’s jokes and Kenichi smiled.

 

“My son is a nice boy, Suga-kun. He’d be good for you.”

 

Kyoutani’s face instantly turned red from embarrassment.

 

“DAD?!”

 

“Oh, welcome back Kentarou.”

 

“Suga-sempai, please ignore him. I’m begging you, _please_ ignore him.”

 

Suga laughed and patted Kyoutani on the shoulder as he sat down.

 

“He can flirt with me all he wants, it’s not gonna go anywhere. I already have an alpha who’s been trying to court me for two years. He’s pretty popular and I thought for the longest time he was just flirting with me for my looks, but he’s been diligent about only seeking me out. I think if he passes a little test I have for him I’ll give him a proper courtship.”

 

Kenichi frowned and slumped his shoulders.

 

“That’s too bad. Guess I have to wait for him to make up with the cute boy in his class.”

 

“DAD!”

 

Suga perked up and gave Kyoutani a sly smile.

 

“Oh _reeeaaaally_ now?”

 

“God dammit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyoudad is a good dad, but he's just as much of a shit as Suga.
> 
> Next time: finally, Yahaba's pov


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy we're finally getting Yahaba's POV.

Yahaba wasn’t what people would consider a typical omega. He had a strong personality and preferred to be in control whenever possible. He didn’t care for his secondary gender since it made people think he was a weaker person. Dealing with heats wasn’t his favorite thing in the world either. They made him feel vulnerable and he _hated_ that.

 

His first year of school went by without much trouble. He was selected as class rep and even had one of his packmates, Iwaizumi, in his class with him. Their pack decided that since they were all going to be going to the same high school they should meet up one day a week for lunch. It was determined that Fridays were best, so they made sure to keep their schedules clear. Aone, Oikawa, and Hanamaki were a year above him and Iwaizumi, and Misaki would be a year below him once she got into high school.

 

Several alphas approached him at the beginning of the year seeking his hand in courtship, but they all faltered once they discovered they couldn’t bend him to their will.

 

_There’s no point in a pretty omega if they don’t listen._

 

He was sick of hearing them. It didn’t take long for him to have an extremely biased opinion towards any alpha he hadn’t grown up with, and it caused a rift between him and the alphas in his class. His only saving grace was Iwaizumi, who became his voice of reason when he had to interact with them.

 

Now that he was in his second year, Iwaizumi was in a different class and Misaki started going to their school with them. He was chosen as the class representative again because of his confidence and decided to start by learning everyone’s names. He walked up one row then down to the other, continuing until he was finished with the whole room. The last two people in the class were both male alphas that held a strong presence and he steeled himself before greeting them.

 

The first alpha had a smug look on his face and gave Yahaba a very blatant rake with his eyes. His name was Saito Fujita and Yahaba decided he hated him right from the start. The last alpha, however, really struck a sore spot with him. Yahaba had held his hand out to greet him and introduced himself and was ignored. The alpha had a sour look to his face and was glaring down at his desk. He moved to stand in front of the alpha instead of to the side and introduced himself again, only to be met with silence once more.

 

Fed up with the lack of respect the alpha was showing him he slammed his hands on the desk to grab the alpha’s attention. He startled and looked up at Yahaba then his face twisted into a scowl as he glared up at him.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Yahaba glared straight back at him, fed up with his insolent behavior.

 

“I was talking to you. You think you can just ignore me as your class rep because I’m an omega?”

 

The alpha scoffed and squared his shoulders to face him.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about? I’m thinking about something else, it has nothing to do with you being an omega. If anything, I’m going to ignore you because you’re an entitled brat over a title that doesn’t even matter.”

 

The response was the last thing Yahaba had expected. The shock was evident on his face, he was sure, but once he had gathered himself again he stood up straight and glared down at the alpha.

 

“You’re gonna learn some respect before the end of the year. My name is Yahaba Shigeru and don’t you forget it.”

 

The alpha rolled his eyes and turned his body away from Yahaba.

 

“Whatever, Yahaba-sama.”

 

Yahaba stormed back to his seat, hearing Saito laugh under his breath. Yahaba was absolutely livid. It hadn’t even been half of a day and he had already lost his cool with an alpha. This was going to be a long year. He later learned the asshole’s name was Kyoutani Kentarou and that he was a lone alpha. There were rumors of him and another terrifying unnamed alpha being seen eating lunch together most days but other than that he didn’t seem to have any friends.

 

Throughout the first week, the interactions between him and the alphas in his class hadn’t gotten any better. He felt that it was Kyoutani’s fault for showing him such blatant disrespect from the very start. The alpha kept looking away whenever Yahaba tried to look at him and it got under Yahaba’s skin. Every time he got up to walk around the classroom to talk to others Kyoutani’s face would suddenly get darker and he would be practically snarling if Yahaba was moving around too much in one day.

 

By the time Friday had come around Yahaba was seething. He talked to his pack about how things had been going in his class and Aone gave him a curious look.

 

“Kyoutani?”

 

Yahaba nodded and glared at the grass in front of where he was sitting.

 

“He’s so disrespectful. I tried to introduce myself to him the first day and he ignored me twice and snapped at me when I lost my patience.”

 

Aone shook his head.

 

“Bad week.”

 

Yahaba looked at him indignantly.

 

“You _know_ him?”

 

Aone nodded, face still disbelieving.

 

“Lunch.”

 

“I can’t believe you eat lunch with that asshole.”

 

Iwaizumi put a placating hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey now, we know Nobu isn’t a bad judge of character. Maybe the guy’s having a rough week like he’s saying. You’ve gotta give him a chance.”

 

“I don’t _have_ to do anything. The guy is a dick, plain and simple. He’s disrespectful and made a fool of me in front of the entire class when I’m supposed to be their representative.”

 

Hanamaki sighed and leaned back on his hands.

 

“You’re overreacting. For all you know-“

 

“ALL I KNOW is that he’s an ass. End of discussion.”

 

The rest of the pack sighed. Yahaba had dug his heels into the ground on the matter and wasn’t budging. All they could do was hope that eventually things would get better.

 

Over the following weeks Yahaba busied himself with his many tasks and making new friends. He avoided dealing with Kyoutani whenever possible, but didn’t miss the occasional glances that would go in his direction. There was one point where Yahaba considered going over to talk to him but once he started approaching, Kyoutani glared down at his desk and his body tensed up. Yahaba took this as a sign that things were never going to improve so he blew him off, opting to talk to the girls in his class instead.

 

Saito wasn’t making things any easier for him. The guy kept making omegas stay after to do his cleaning duties while he would go home. Yahaba constantly had to tell him to stop and Saito would just roll his eyes and ignore him. After the third time in a row Yahaba had had enough. He approached Saito at his desk and slammed his hands down.

 

“Saito, I’m sick of hearing that every time you have cleaning duty it suddenly becomes an omega’s responsibility. If you don’t stop this shit there’s going to be a problem.”

 

A wicked smile came across Saito’s lips and he nodded.

 

“Fine. We can discuss this at lunch.”

 

“Only if you make it fast. It’s Friday and I have plans.”

 

The rest of the class periods before lunch went without further incident. Saito led the way out of the classroom to an isolated area then turned around.

 

“So, what exactly are you gonna do about it?”

 

“Huh? You’re going to stop because it’s bullshit that you think you can just get away with treating other people like your fucking servants.”

 

Saito used his larger frame and overflowing confidence and started to back Yahaba against a wall.

 

“I think we might be able to come to a compromise.” He used his hand to lift Yahaba’s chin so that he was looking up at him. “A pretty omega like you on my arm would be nice. How about if I do my cleaning duties, you become mine? Sound good?”

 

Yahaba slapped Saito so hard across the face that he had to take a couple steps back.

 

“I AM A PERSON NOT A THING! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?”

 

Saito’s face darkened and he started to crack the knuckles in his hands.

 

“That was a bad idea, omega. Looks like I have to teach you who the superior one is here.”

 

Saito pulled his arm back to punch Yahaba in the face when suddenly he disappeared from Yahaba’s line of sight and a familiar blond with racer stripes was crouched in front of him. Kyoutani had run in and shoved Saito to the ground before taking a protective stance in front of Yahaba. Kyoutani was growling and glaring down at the other alpha who was pushing himself back up off the ground. Saito started to growl back at him and approached Kyoutani.

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

“I could ask you the same fucking thing.”

 

“This is none of your business, Kyoutani. Back off.”

 

The alphas scowled at each other. Every time Saito moved Kyoutani made sure to put himself directly between him and Yahaba.

 

“I’m trying to teach this omega a lesson. Get out of my way.”

 

“Yahaba doesn’t need to learn anything. It’s not his fault your pride is so fragile that you’re threatened by his strength.”

 

Saito stopped in his movements and scoffed at the thought.

 

“His _strength?_ He’s an omega, he has no strength.”

 

“Yet your ego has been so hurt that you’re using violence to try and force him to listen. If you don’t back the fuck off you’re gonna be fighting me instead.”

 

Saito growled again and was about to lunge at Kyoutani when Yahaba’s pack, who was out looking for him, rounded the corner. Hanamaki was the first one to see them and he started running towards the trio.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!”

 

Saito looked up to see the alpha sprinting at them with the others running closely behind. He clicked his tongue and ran off. Hanamaki went straight to Yahaba to check on him.

 

“Shigeru, are you okay? What the hell are you doing here?”

 

The rest of the pack was there shortly after and surrounded him. The shock from the incident was evident on Yahaba’s face. His mind was whirling with all the new information and he was still trying to catch up. Oikawa stood in front of him, his face furrowed with concern.

 

“Shige-chan? Hey, who were those guys?”

 

Yahaba seemed to snap out of it and looked around for Kyoutani, but he was nowhere to be seen. He frowned and looked at the ground before mumbling something that the pack didn’t understand. Oikawa lifted his face by the chin gently and asked him again. Yahaba looked over at Aone then back to the ground but didn’t lower his face.

 

“Saito and Kyoutani.”

 

Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes in frustration.

 

“The two alphas you’ve been bitching about being assholes since the beginning of the year and you went somewhere _alone_ with them? What were you thinking?!”

 

“No, I… I went with Saito because we had to talk. He’s been making omegas do his cleaning duty and I’d had enough, so I went with him to talk about it… he was about to get violent and that’s when Kyoutani got there.”

 

Aone crossed his arms and glared down at Yahaba with the most disappointed ‘I told you so’ face he could muster. Yahaba cringed and shrank away a bit. Not only was Kyoutani not an asshole but based off what he said, he thought Yahaba was _strong._ All Yahaba had done this whole time was treat him like shit, but Kyoutani still respected him and even came to protect him. He felt awful.

 

Hanamaki sighed and patted him on the back.

 

“Let’s go eat. You can apologize to him later.”

 

Yahaba nodded and they all went to their normal spot and ate lunch in near silence. Yahaba spent most of his time pushing the food around his bento and sulking. Aone got up from where he was sitting and moved to be next to Yahaba. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders and rubbed his arm in silent support. Yahaba looked up at him and Aone nodded with a small smile.

 

“He’s nice. Just talk to him.”

 

Yahaba nodded and started to slowly eat his lunch. He wasn’t able to finish eating before the lunch period ended, so he just packed it up and decided to eat during his next class break. When he got back to the classroom both Kyoutani and Saito weren’t there. Yahaba’s heart sank, thinking that Kyoutani got in trouble when all he did was step in to protect him.

 

Yahaba asked the teacher, Ueno-sensei, where they were and was told that Saito claimed to have eaten something bad at lunch and was in the nurse’s office. Kyoutani had already made arrangements to leave when lunch started because of a family matter and Yahaba couldn’t help the sigh of relief that came out of his chest. He spoke with Ueno-sensei about what had happened at lunch, and he said he would speak to the school about the matter to see what could be done.

 

Saito never came back to the classroom and Yahaba was grateful to not have to deal with him again for the rest of the day. He packed up his things and headed to the soccer team’s club room and met up with Oikawa and Aone.

 

Oikawa was the star forward and was slated to join the youth national team after he graduated. Aone was the goalkeeper and his defensive plays were amongst the top in the prefecture. He was also offered a place on the youth national team but declined. He’d decided to go to the police academy when he graduated so he could go into law enforcement with Hanamaki. Yahaba was one of the team’s managers and coordinated everything from their gameplay to their training camps to what their club did for the cultural festival.

 

After Yahaba got to the clubroom his packmates greeted him. Aone gave him a hopeful look but Yahaba just shook his head.

 

“He left at lunch for some family thing apparently. I hope I didn’t make him late.”

 

Oikawa rubbed his head and beamed at him.

 

“He wouldn’t have come to help you if he couldn’t spare the time. Everything will be fine Shige-chan, I promise.”

 

Aone nodded and Yahaba gave a small smile.

 

“Nobu-nii, you’re gonna have to help me try to make it up to him. I know nothing about him, so I’m kinda blind here.”

 

“Shige-chan, I’m glad you finally have an alpha you wanna be nice to, but that can wait until after practice. Let’s get going.”

 

Yahaba nodded and grabbed his notebooks and clipboard from his locker and followed them out onto the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going back to Kyoutani's POV next update. From here on out it should be switching back and forth between chapters as far as who's POV we will be seeing.
> 
> If y'all haven't noticed I like throwing random characters together to be friends. As this series goes on you'll also notice I like me some rarepairs. You'll get one of them this fic, one next fic(not a main), and one more(that's the main, probably a second that's a side ho) the fic after that. The fouth fic mains another rarepair but that one only counts as a rarepair because of lack of content, as far as the characters go that's the most common pairing for them.
> 
>  
> 
> ... This series is getting very long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming Kyoumom~

Once he knew Yahaba was in good hands Kyoutani took off without a word. He had already made arrangements with the school to leave early to pick his mom up from the airport, and the unexpected turn of events was making him run later than planned. Instead of going home to drop off his things he opted to make up the time he lost by bringing his backpack with him.

 

He took the train down to the airport and waited by the doors closest to the baggage claim. When his mom came out he immediately ran to her and hugged her so hard that she was lifted off the ground. She laughed and wrapped her arms around her son in an equally tight embrace.

 

“It’s good to see you Kentarou, it’s been far too long.”

 

He buried his face in his mom’s hair and continued to hold her close.

 

“I’ve missed you.”

 

“I’ve missed you, too. Thanks for coming to help me. There’s only a couple big bags this time so I think we can handle them on our own.”

 

Kyoutani nodded and grabbed the two larger bags and hoisted them each on his shoulders. Tameko grabbed the smallest of the three bags and walked ahead of her son towards the train station. She paid for their tickets and they managed to find a car empty enough for them and their stuff. They got home and Kyoutani left her to unpack her things while he went to get the last of the ingredients he needed to make dinner that night.

 

Kyoutani started making preparations for dinner and was about to put things away to go pick up Akane when his mom appeared in the doorway. 

 

“You can stay here and continue what you’re doing. I’ll go pick up Akane, I wanna see my baby girl.”

 

He smiled and nodded.

 

“I think she missed you more than me. If she could I’m sure she’d lift you up higher than I did.”

 

Tameko laughed and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

 

“We’ll be back soon. I wonder if your father was able to get off early today.”

 

“I’m sure he’s doing everything in his power that doesn’t involve quitting to get here as soon as humanly possible.”

 

Just as he finished his sentence the front door swung open and Kenichi came barreling into the house. He came running into the kitchen without even taking off his shoes to sweep his wife off her feet into a tight embrace.

 

“TAMEKO! I’m sorry I couldn’t come get you from the airport! I WANTED TO I SWEAR!”

 

Tameko giggled and clung to her husband as he flailed around and apologized.

 

“Darling, darling, it’s alright. Put me down before you hurt yourself. I need to go pick up Akane from school, would you like to come with me?”

 

Kenichi set her down gently on the ground and nodded eagerly.

 

“Kentarou, I’ll leave dinner to you like usual. We’ll be back soon, do you need us to get anything?”

 

“Food-wise no, but I’m making sushi. If there’s anything you want to drink that I can’t buy then go for it.”

 

Tameko gave him a thumbs up. 

 

“Guess I’m picking up a six pack!”

 

They both went out the door with a laugh and Kyoutani chuckled as he sliced the fish. He prepared the vinegar and grated the wasabi as the rice cooked. After the rice was done he put it into the wooden bowl and dressed it with the vinegar as he cooled it. He covered the bowl and let it rest while he set plates out on the counter. He placed small dipping dishes and shoyu out on the table with some of the grated wasabi and the pickled ginger.

 

The rest of the family came in the door in a fit of laughter, Akane in Kenichi’s arms. Tameko carried a bag in her hand and she set it in the fridge, grabbing two of the cans and setting them on the table where she and Kenichi would be sitting. The three took their seats and Kyoutani set up a small workstation at the end of the table and made each piece of sushi by hand as each person wanted it. After everyone had their sushi made Kyoutani sat down and they all gave their thanks.

 

Tameko took a bite and moaned in appreciation.

 

“It’s been too long since I’ve had real sushi… Thank you Kentarou, I’ve missed this.”

 

“Anything for you mom.”

 

“So, how was school?”

 

Kyoutani looked down at his plate and stuffed another piece of sushi in his mouth and tried to avoid the question. His parents immediately caught on that something happened but didn’t know what. His mom shifted her seat closer to him and nudged him in the side.

 

“Come on, tell us.”

 

His dad smiled and looked over at him.

 

“Something happened with the cute boy, didn’t it?”

 

Kyoutani choked on his food and started coughing. Tameko handed him a glass of water and he took a sip to try to clear his throat, glaring over at his father who looked very smug in his seat.

 

“Looks like I’m right. What happened son? Did ya kiss him?”

 

“NO! What’s the matter with you?”

 

“What’s this about a cute boy?”

 

Kyoutani swallowed hard before slowly turning to face his mother. She was looking at him expectantly and didn’t drop her gaze. Kyoutani’s shoulders sank in defeat.

 

“My class rep, he… kinda hates me. We got off to a bad start and snapped at each other on the first day of school and haven’t said two words between us since.”

 

“Well it seems like something happened.”

 

“Yeah… kinda. That asshole that sits behind me and talks sh-” he looked over at Akane and cleared his throat, “poorly of omegas all day called him out alone at lunch. I didn’t like the sound of the stuff he was saying when he didn’t think I could hear, so I followed ‘em. They started to argue and Saito tried to punch him so I got between them and told him to back off.”

 

“ALRIGHT SON!”

 

“His pack came soon after that, so since I knew he was safe I left.”

 

“… Son. You finally get the cute boy to see you as anything but a jerk, and you left? Did you at least say something?”

 

“No… I was picking up Mom remember? I had timed it for right when lunch started and I was already running late. He was safe with his pack so I left.”

 

“Kentarou, I had three bags and I could’ve called a taxi.”

 

“Mom, you’re more important than someone who doesn’t even spare me a smile.”

 

Tameko sighed and wrapped her son up in a hug.

 

“Promise me you’ll talk to him on Monday. Who knows, maybe you guys can actually be friends.”

 

Kyoutani rolled his eyes then nodded. 

 

“Fine, I promise I’ll talk to him on Monday.”

 

Tameko smiled and squeezed him tighter.

 

“Good.”

 

Kyoutani kissed his mom on the cheek and she giggled. He pulled back so he could start clearing the table.

 

“So Mom, when are you going on your next assignment?”

 

“Monday.”

 

Kyoutani nearly dropped the plates he was holding, Akane started to cry and Kenichi let out a whine.

 

“So soon Tameko?”

 

“Yup. I got a permanent transfer and my office is three stations away by train.”

 

She beamed at her family as they sat there in shock. Akane stopped crying and immediately ran over to sit in her lap and hug her. Kyoutani let out a laugh and Kenichi just kept staring at her.

 

“Really Tameko? You get to stay now?”

 

“Mmhmm. I can’t keep missing my babies growing up. I told them they needed to put me back in Japan or I was gonna quit, so they transferred me back here.”

 

He walked over and gave her a kiss on the lips. He picked Akane up and set her back on the ground before lifting Tameko into his arms. She let out a surprised squeak before giggling and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Kenichi held her close and kissed her back. He pulled back just enough to look at his son.

 

“I need to celebrate with your mom alone for a bit. Go grab my wallet and take Akane out for some ice cream.”

 

Kyoutani grimaced and glared at his father while Akane cheered.

 

“YAY! ICE CREAM!”

 

Kyoutani sighed before walking over to the door, grabbing his father’s wallet along the way. Akane followed behind, bouncing with excitement. They walked down to the nearby ice cream parlor and Akane looked through all the selections. 

 

While they were in line she was running around a bit too much for Kyoutani’s comfort, so he handed her his phone to play some games while they waited. When the clerk was ready Akane tried a couple new flavors and decided on the cookie dough ice cream. She got two scoops and hummed as she put the first bite in her mouth.  Kyoutani got a single scoop cone of rocky road and they decided to head to the park and enjoy their desserts.

 

They didn’t even make it out the door, though. Kyoutani wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking, looking down to make sure Akane didn’t spill ice cream on herself, and nearly walked straight into an equally surprised Yahaba Shigeru. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Kyoudad kicked them out to do the do with Kyoumom. Akane doesn't need to know that though.
> 
> Do we see them getting along soon?
> 
> Yahaba's POV coming up next, that'll be where I introduce an interesting thing I did for him. I hope it doesn't turn you guys off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is where i might start to lose people. Please keep in mind that this is **NOT** canon in any way, shape, or form so I'm going to have fun with the characters and have them do things their canon selves probably wouldn't do. This includes Kyoutani with cooking. Let my Yahababy be a nerd, okay?

Yahaba was called into the principal’s office after practice. He discussed the incident and the prior issues he had been having with Saito with the principal and his teacher. They called in the other omegas he had been harassing and decided to remove him from the class. There was a connected school for alphas whose behavior needed an ‘adjustment’ before they could go out into society. As they were, the adult world would eat them alive.

 

Yahaba felt a weight lift off his shoulders now that he wouldn’t be in the same class as Saito anymore. Oikawa and Aone waited for him to come out of the office so they could walk him home. He explained what transpired and they both shared his relief that he wouldn’t be getting any more grief from the person the pack had dubbed ‘The Asshole’.

 

He was still stressing out about the other alpha though. He’d always thought that Kyoutani hated him, but he stepped in to protect Yahaba from what seemed like nowhere. He wasn’t going to see him again until Monday, so there was nothing to do but stress and dwell on his actions so far this year. His first instinct was to go to his default stress reliever: drawing doujinshi.

 

Only his parents and his pack knew that he was a closet otaku. His current obsession was an anime called ‘Weekend Warriors’. It was about four people who had grown up loving magical girl anime and stories and had just entered the workforce. They had always assumed that the stories were all fairy tales until each of them were recruited by a magical kingdom named Lythos to come be their heroes on the weekends, to give their own heroes a break.

 

The leading character was a male omega named Sasaki Shin. Yahaba admired him because of his ability to think on his feet and take charge of even the most disastrous of situations. His hero form was called Jade and he took the place of the normal hero Emerald when he went to Lythos. The other members of his team were Fujita Sayuri, a female alpha, who was called Garnet and took the place of Ruby; Tachibana Suzu, a female omega, who was called Turquoise and took the place of Sapphire, and Honda Mika, a female beta, who was called Spinel and took the place of Amethyst. When together the main hero team was referred to as Diamond, and when the secondary heroes came in they were referred to as Moonstone.

 

There were no romantic undertones in the actual show, but that didn’t stop the fandom from creating their own. The most common pairing was between Jade and Garnet, and Yahaba admittedly had a soft spot for them too. Not all the doujinshi he drew for the show had them paired off, but when he was having a rough day he would draw the sappiest of love stories for them to help himself feel better. He pulled out a storyboard and jotted down some ideas but nothing seemed to click for him. He sighed in defeat and set the storyboard to the side. If this wasn’t enough to help him feel better there was only one thing to do.

 

Go get ice cream.

 

It was still spring and sometimes the nights would get chilly. He threw on a light jacket and grabbed his wallet. He told his parents he was going out and would be back soon before taking off down the street, humming the theme song to Weekend Warriors as he walked. 

 

Once he got to the ice cream parlor, he reached to open to door when the handle suddenly disappeared. He stood face to face with the cause of the stress he had been feeling for the past few hours and couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped his lips. Kyoutani looked up and startled when he saw Yahaba standing in front of him. The little girl standing next to him looked at them both before pulling on Kyoutani’s shirt.

 

“Do you know him, nii-chan?”

 

“Uh, yeah. This is one of my classmates from school, his name is Yahaba.”

 

She beamed up at Yahaba and took the last couple steps before standing directly in front of him.

 

“I’m Akane! Nice to meet you!”

 

She reached her hand out for his and shook it while he stood there stunned. After a couple seconds he composed himself and squatted down to be at her eye level with a smile.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Akane-chan. Do you think you can ask your brother to wait for me for a minute? I need to talk to him, but I wanna get some ice cream first. Is that okay?”

 

She nodded and pulled her brother back inside to sit at one of the tables while they waited for Yahaba to get his ice cream. She played on Kyoutani’s phone while taking spoonfuls of ice cream and shoving them in her mouth. Kyoutani watched her while steadily licking away at his own ice cream and laughed when she showed him a funny picture.

 

It was odd, seeing him so relaxed and happy. Yahaba had never seen this side of Kyoutani before, and it was pretty refreshing to see something other than a scowl on his face. Akane somehow managed to finish off her ice cream faster than it took Yahaba to get his. She took her bowl and spoon and threw it in the trash before sitting back down and continuing to play on the phone. When Yahaba got his order he approached the table and debated on taking a seat with them or not. Before he had the chance Akane looked up and saw that he was ready and jumped out of her seat.

 

“Can we go to the park now, nii-chan?”

 

He looked up at Yahaba and raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded so Kyoutani turned back to his sister.

 

“Sure thing Akane. Let’s go.”

 

“YAY!”

 

She grabbed the phone and stuffed it in her pocket before running towards the door.

 

“Oi, slow down. What have I told you about running inside?”

 

She slowed town to a fast walk and Kyoutani huffed out a laugh. She opened the door and let the boys walk out first before running ahead of them towards the park. She never got too far ahead, but made sure to get to the crosswalks and press the button before the boys got there. 

 

When they got to the park she ran towards the slide and went on it a couple times before getting on the swing set. The boys sat down on one of the benches, Kyoutani keeping an eye on Akane since he had finished his ice cream as they were walking. Yahaba finished his cone before clearing his throat and grabbing Kyoutani’s attention.

 

“So, umm, I heard you had a family thing. Is everything okay?”

 

“Oh, yeah. Just had to pick my mom up from the airport, she was out of the country for work. Did… did everything end up okay after your pack got there?”

 

Yahaba relaxed his shoulders a bit and shifted in his seat to face Kyoutani more directly.

 

“Yeah. After everything happened the bastard got food poisoning and ended up not going back to class the rest of the day. I talked with Ueno-sensei and the principal and they brought in some of the other omegas Saito’s been harassing. They ended up taking him out of our class. We won’t have to deal with him anymore.”

 

Kyoutani sighed and relaxed against the back of the bench.

 

“Thank god. I was so sick of hearing his shit talking every fucking day. All I would hear throughout the day would be how pretty someone would be on his arm or how much he wanted to pin someone down and claim them. It was getting really old. Every time you would start walking around he kept talking about your ass and it took all of my willpower to not turn around and punch his face in.”

 

Yahaba suddenly understood why Kyoutani would always be glaring whenever he tried to come talk to the alpha. He clasped his hands together in his lap before blushing a bit and looking Kyoutani in the eye.

 

“Thanks, by the way. I didn’t get a chance to thank you for saving me when everything went to shit earlier.”

 

“It’s cool. I heard him say something about bringing you down a peg when he didn’t think I could hear him. I didn’t like the sound of it, so I followed you guys. I wasn’t about to let an omega go up against an alpha on their own, that isn’t a fair fight. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Yahaba looked down at his lap and shuffled in his seat before mumbling something that Kyoutani couldn’t hear.

 

“Sorry, what’d you say?”

 

“I said I thought you hated me.”

 

“Hate? No, but I can’t really say I like you either.”

 

Yahaba huffed out a laugh, leaned against the back of the bench and looked up at the sky.

 

“I feel the same way to be honest.” He looked over at Kyoutani. “We can work on that though.”

 

Kyoutani smiled back at him.

 

“Yeah, we can. You’re not as much of an asshole as I thought you were.”

 

“That was a bit uncalled for.”

 

“You literally yelled at me the first, and  _ only, _ time we've ever talked.”

 

“Well I was TRYING to talk to you and you were ignoring me, I had to get your attention somehow. What had you all pissy that day anyway?”

 

Kyoutani gestured over to Akane, who at this point was running around and doing cartwheels on the grass.

 

“She was sick with a high fever. I’m normally the one who takes care of her because Dad works late and Mom is always out of the country. Dad took a couple days off to take care of her so I could go to school, but I couldn’t help myself. I was worried.”

 

Yahaba made the mistake of looking at Kyoutani and saw a fond smile as he watched Akane run around. He felt like an ass. Kyoutani was gentle and caring, and all Yahaba had done was think of him and treat him like the asshole he assumed all alphas were. He leaned back on the bench again and stared up at the sky before steeling his nerves.

 

“We should talk more often, at school I mean. I think it’ll be easier to approach you now that Saito’s gone. I don’t know if you know this, but every time someone tries to come talk to you, you look like you’re constipated.”

 

“Says the guy walking around with a stick up his ass.”

 

“Excuse you?”

 

“What? I’m just saying you don’t need to be such a hardass. Maybe if you were a little less stuck up it would be easier to get along with everyone, not just the girls and the omegas.”

 

Yahaba huffed and crossed his arms with a pout.

 

“Someone has to stand up for ‘em. Just about everyone takes advantage of people like us because we’re ‘weaker’ than them, and I just refuse to stand for it.”

 

“Not everyone is trying to take advantage of you, ya know. There are a few idiots like Saito, but there’s such thing as give and take too. Just because someone asks for a favor doesn’t mean they’re not gonna return it ‘cuz you’re an omega.”

 

“It’s how I’ve always been treated by the alphas outside of my pack. Speaking of which, I understand you’re friends with Nobu-nii.”

 

“Nobu-nii… Wait, you call Aone-sempai that?”

 

“Yeah? You have a problem with it?”

 

“Not really but… you’re like, sixteen. Not six.”

 

“I’m seventeen, my birthday is early in the year.”

 

“Even worse then. You’d think you’d have grown out of the nii part by now.”

 

Yahaba just glared at him until Kyoutani put his hands up in surrender.

 

“Fine, fine. Call him what you want. I’m just… not gonna be able to look at you without thinking of kids my sister’s age.”

 

Yahaba flipped him off and they both started laughing. Akane made her way over to the pair and sat in her brother’s lap before curling into him.

 

“Hey kiddo, you tired?”

 

She nodded and nuzzled into his chest. He adjusted her a bit before putting one arm behind her back, the other under her legs and standing up. He looked down at Yahaba who was still seated on the bench.

 

“It’s kinda late, you want me to walk you home?”

 

Yahaba shook his head and stood up as well.

 

“Nah, I live close by, I’ll be fine. You have a princess to take home anyway.” 

 

He patted Akane on the head and she looked up at him with a smile.

 

“You think I’m a princess?”

 

“Sure do. You have your own knight in shining armor and everything.”

 

She giggled and clung to Kyoutani’s shirt.

 

“Yeah, nii-chan’s the best.” 

 

Kyoutani chuckled and lifted her in his arms a little to give her a kiss on the crown of her head. He looked back up at Yahaba with a small quirk to his lip.

 

“See you Monday?”

 

Yahaba nodded.

 

“Yeah, see you Monday.”

 

They parted ways and Yahaba walked back home. It was nice to talk to Kyoutani without having to deal with the pressure of others being around to interrupt them. It made breaking the ice significantly easier and he couldn’t help the smile that came up on his lips. Going out to get ice cream was a  _ great _ idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe I made up an anime for this fic. That is all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kyouparents find out who the cute boy is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short, it just kinda worked out that way.
> 
> I think this chapter and the last ones are the only sub-1k word chapters in this fic.

Kyoutani carried Akane back home in silence, letting her rest a bit while he thought about what just happened. He never would have imagined that it would be so easy to talk to Yahaba. Normally people stayed away from him because of his ‘resting bitch face’ as his mother so lovingly called it. She would always laugh and say he got it from his father before pinching his cheeks.

 

Once they got past the assumptions they’d made of each other, based off their rough first impressions, it was surprisingly comfortable.  He honestly thought there would be no way for the two of them to ever get along. He was going to have to make Akane some chocolate pudding later since she broke the ice when he froze up. 

 

When he reached the house he hoisted her up a bit higher so he could hold her with one arm and unlock the door to get inside. He took off her shoes with his now free hand and toed off his own before walking further into the house. He whispered out that they were home and his dad came out to meet them and took Akane out of his arms.

 

“She really tired herself out eh?”

 

“Yeah, we went to the park and she wouldn’t stop running around.”

 

Akane groaned a little and opened her eyes before looking up at her father.

 

“Hi Daddy.”

 

“Hey sweetie. Did you have fun with nii-chan?”

 

She nodded and smiled.

 

“Mmhmm, we met one of his friends when we got ice cream. His name is Yahaba and he’s really nice.”

 

Kyoutani felt his heart sink as Kenichi quirked an eyebrow at him.

 

“Oh really now?”

 

Tameko came out into the walkway and gave Akane a kiss on the cheek before looking between the two men.

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

“Oh, everything’s just fine honey. Akane, how about you tell us more about this Yahaba guy?”

 

Akane nodded and reached into her pocket to pull out Kyoutani’s phone. She fumbled with it a little since she was still sleepy but managed to pull up the gallery. She turned the phone to show her father the picture she took of the two boys laughing when they were talking on the bench.

 

“That’s Yahaba. He called me a princess and called nii-chan my knight in shining armor.”

 

Kenichi got the most devious smirk his son had ever seen on his face and he knew his father figured out who Yahaba was right away. Tameko grabbed the phone from Akane and sent herself and Kenichi the picture for safe keeping and Kyoutani resigned himself to his fate. Kenichi took Akane to bed while Tameko and Kyoutani both went into the living room to wait for him. After he came back out and took his seat he smiled over at his son.

 

“That’s the cute boy, isn’t it?”

 

“One time. I call him cute  _ one time _ and that’s the only way you refer to him.”

 

“So… I’m right.”

 

Kyoutani sighed.

 

“Yeah, that’s my class rep.”

 

“He  _ is _ pretty cute though, Kentarou. I can see why you like him.”

 

“Mom, I don’t like him. My first thought when I saw him was that he was cute, but he’s been an asshole to me since the beginning of the year.”

 

Kenichi chuckled and looked down at his phone.

 

“You two seem to be getting along just fine in this picture.”

 

“We kinda talked a little and aired out the problems we’d had with each other. He’s not that bad when he isn’t up on his high horse.”

 

“You can’t even see your adorable resting bitch face in this picture, Kentarou. Though your laughing face is a lot cuter.”

 

“Mom, please.”

 

“She’s right son. I’m sure you would get along with more people if you didn’t look so constipated all the time.”

 

Kyoutani buried his face in his hands and groaned.

 

“That’s really similar to what Yahaba told me tonight. Is my face really that bad?”

 

Tameko shifted closer to her son and wrapped an arm around his back.

 

“I wouldn’t say bad, just hard to approach. If you relaxed more like you do with Akane then I’m sure people wouldn’t be as scared of you.”

 

“It’s not like I sit there growling at people when they come up to me. It’s not my fault my blank face is like this.”

 

“You’re right. That’s your father’s fault-”

 

“HEY!”

 

_ “But _ your posture doesn’t help. You’re always scrunched in on yourself and closed off. Relax your shoulders more and leave your posture open and people won’t be so afraid, okay?”

 

Kyoutani nodded and leaned into her side, nearly knocking her over and she laughed.

 

“It should be easier now though. Yahaba said that the asshole who sits behind me is getting removed from the class. Not having to hear him talk shit all day will help me not be so tense.”

 

Both parents smiled at him and nodded.

 

“Good. It’s about time you got yourself someone special, son.”

 

“Dad, please shut up. That's  _ not _ happening.”

 

“I don’t know son, I see potential in this picture.”

 

_ “Dad…” _

 

“Is it so wrong for me to want you to get with the cute boy?”

 

Kyoutani sighed and buried his face in his mother’s hair.

 

“Mom, please make him stop.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you with the cute boy either, Kentarou. You’re asking for help from the wrong person.”

 

Kyoutani whined and both of his parents laughed. This wasn’t going to be ending anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love the kyouparents? Because I LOVE THE KYOUPARENTS!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani meets the rest of the pack.

When Monday came around Yahaba went to school with the rest of the pack since the soccer club didn’t have morning practice. When he got to his class he spotted Kyoutani in his normal seat, working on homework. His posture was significantly less tense than usual and when he looked up, he spotted Yahaba and they waved to each other before he went back to his work. Yahaba had other things to take care of so he didn’t get much opportunity to talk to Kyoutani for the rest of the day. 

 

At the end of the day he was going to see if he and Kyoutani could talk, but the alpha had already disappeared. He found out later from Aone that Kyoutani always went to pick his sister up after school so he was usually the first person out of the gate. He decided he would try his luck again the next day but he would always get pulled into doing something as the class rep and never got his chance.

 

When Friday came around he was nervous, but determined, to bring Kyoutani with him to the pack lunch they did every week. Everyone had been wanting to thank him anyway, so he figured it would be a good excuse to be able to spend time with him without interruption. He enlisted the help of Aone to drag Kyoutani with them to lunch if necessary. When the bell rang he went over to Kyoutani’s desk and sat down in the seat in front of him.

 

“Hey.”

 

Kyoutani looked up at him, confused.

 

“Oh, hey. You alright?”

 

“Yup, just came over to invite you to come eat lunch with me and my pack.”

 

“Nah, it’s okay. I usually eat lunch alone on Fridays since Aone-sempai eats lunch with you guys.”

 

“Okay, let me rephrase that. I’m coming to take you to eat lunch with my pack today. Nobu-nii’s here too.”

 

Both boys looked up and saw Aone poking his head through the door. He nodded and Kyoutani sighed.

 

“Alright, let me pack my stuff.”

 

Yahaba smiled with a nod before going back over to his desk to gather his things as well. All three went over to the pack’s normal lunch spot, Kyoutani somewhat hiding behind Aone. His discomfort was pretty evident, but the pack wasn’t going to let him pretend nothing had happened. He protected Yahaba and they wanted to make sure he knew they appreciated it.

 

Oikawa was the first to spot them approaching and he bounced up onto his feet. He made his way over and held his hand up to Kyoutani.

 

“You must be Kyouken-chan! I’m Oikawa, nice to meet you!”

 

“The fuck? Don’t call me that.”

 

“Oi, Shittykawa, don’t go giving people weird nicknames.”

 

Iwaizumi came up behind him and forced Oikawa to bow.

 

“Sorry about him. I’m Iwaizumi, it’s nice to formally meet you.”

 

Kyoutani shook his hand.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Iwaizumi-san.”

 

Hanamaki draped himself over Kyoutani’s shoulders, causing the younger to yelp in surprise.

 

“I’m Hanamaki. I’m pretty impressed that you’d just jump out in front of our Shigeru like that. I’m glad not every alpha in his class hates him, that’s usually how it is at this point in the year.”

 

“Hiro-nii, please shut up.”

 

“Dude, do you call all of them by nii?”

 

Misaki walked up and stood next to Yahaba.

 

“Just the older guys. Hi, I’m Misaki. You pulled a pretty impressive disappearing act after we found you guys. Did Tooru’s personality scare you off?”

 

Oikawa put his hand on his chest and shrieked in protest.

 

“HANA-CHAN I HAVEN’T EVEN SPOKEN TO HIM BEFORE TODAY!”

 

Kyoutani covered his ears with his hands.

 

“If it didn’t before it sure has now. What kind of man shrieks like that?”

 

Oikawa huffed and pouted before turning his back on the group to go sit back down. Everyone rolled their eyes and invited Kyoutani to sit with them. He sat between Yahaba and Aone since he was familiar with them. He started shifting uncomfortably in the silence and Yahaba sighed.

 

“Look I know you guys wanted to thank him, but staring at him like this and not talking is just awkward for everyone, especially him.”

 

Hanamaki waved his hands in front of his face.

 

“Sorry, sorry. The only people here who know him are you and Nobu. Since Nobu hasn’t told us anything, we don’t really know much about him except from your constant bitching. It’s kinda hard to make a conversation.”

 

Kyoutani quirked an eyebrow at Yahaba.

 

“Constant bitching?”

 

Yahaba whined and glared at Hanamaki.

 

“Was that  _ absolutely _ necessary?”

 

“We had to break the ice somehow.”

 

“By throwing me under the bus?”

 

Hanamaki shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Whatever works.”

 

“Let me guess. ‘This guy is a total asshole that always looks like he needs to take a shit and doesn’t like talking to people.’ Right?”

 

Misaki laughed.

 

“That’s pretty close.”

 

“I get that a lot.”

 

Oikawa was still pouting to the side.

 

“Well I can definitely see why people think of you as an asshole.”

 

Iwaizumi elbowed him in the side and he yelped.

 

“MEAN IWA-CHAN!”

 

“You literally shrieked like a banshee less than 3 feet from my ear. That’s not a way to get someone to like you.”

 

Oikawa huffed again then put a blindingly fake smile on his face.

 

“Enough about me. Did Shige-chan apologize to you yet?”

 

“Apologize? For what?”

 

Iwaizumi chuckled a bit behind his hand.

 

“For being an asshole since he met you?”

 

“To be fair, I haven’t exactly been pleasant either. Now that we’ve aired everything out it’s fine.”

 

Aone frowned.

 

“Kyoutani.”

 

He looked over at Aone, who was still frowning and glaring at him.

 

“Look it’s fine.”

 

Aone quirked an eyebrow up at him.

 

“Don’t give me that, I’ve been an asshole too. Besides, I haven’t apologized yet either.”

 

Aone shifted to face Kyoutani directly.

 

“I said it’s fine. It’s not like you would’ve just let that happen, now is it?”

 

The rest of the pack stared at the pair in awe before Hanamaki whispered out.

 

“Holy shit, he speaks Nobu.”

 

Kyoutani turned his head back to look back at him.

 

“I’ve been eating lunch with him for over a year. I would hope I’d know how to talk to him by now.”

 

Yahaba started laughing because this whole thing was just so stupid. He was nervous for no reason, Kyoutani got along with his pack just fine. He may as well get the real reason why his pack wanted to meet him out of the way.

 

“You should eat lunch with us every Friday. It’ll help you get more used to talking to people, who knows, you might even make a friend by the end of the year.”

 

Kyoutani frowned at him.

 

“I thought we already were friends after last Friday. So much for that.”

 

Most of the pack started laughing and Yahaba blushed.

 

“I meant outside of the pack, asshole. You think I would invite just anyone to join my pack that hasn’t changed since I was a kid?”

 

“And here I thought me saving you from Saito made me exempt from asshole status.”

 

Everyone but Yahaba chuckled, then Kyoutani looked down at his lap.

 

“Your pack really hasn’t changed since you guys were kids?”

 

“Pretty much. We all grew up together and decided that this would be the best pack for ourselves.”

 

“Are you sure you want to add in another alpha like me though?”

 

Hanamaki reached over and put a hand on his knee.

 

“You mean one who’s willing to stand up for what’s right even if he doesn’t like anyone who’s involved? I don’t see why not. You don’t have to answer right now. If you want, you can just start coming to hang out with us on Fridays and see how it feels. If you end up wanting to become part of the pack that’s great, but if you decide it doesn’t feel right for you, that’s fine too. No pressure. Just do what makes you feel happiest.”

 

Kyoutani nodded and a small smile crept up on his face.

 

“I wanna think about it. Thank you though, I wasn’t… really expecting this kind of thing to ever happen to me. It’s nice.”

 

Everyone nodded and smiled at him.

 

“If you join then you have to bring Akane-chan with you.”

 

Misaki looked over at Yahaba.

 

“Who’s Akane?”

 

“My baby sister, she’s six. Yahaba met her when we ran into each other Friday night. And you act as if I wouldn’t bring her with me. She’s more important to me than anything else on the planet, I’m not letting her join someone else’s pack.”

 

Aone frowned and looked over at Kyoutani.

 

“I haven’t met her yet.”

 

“Well, now that Mom’s back for good I don’t have to worry about hurrying home. I can bring her to a game sometime, if the manager is okay with a distraction being added to the cheering section anyway.”

 

“There’s nothing that can be more distracting than Tooru-nii when he’s on the field, so I don’t see why not.”

 

Oikawa clapped his hands together.

 

“Okay then, it’s settled! Kyouken-chan will start eating with lunch on Fridays and will bring Akane-chan to the next game so we can all meet her.”

 

“Haven’t I already told you to not call me that?”

 

Iwaizumi put Oikawa in a headlock.

 

“Stop giving people weird nicknames, Shittykawa.”

 

Oikawa struggled to get out of the omega’s grip.

 

“MEAN IWA-CHAN!”

 

Kyoutani started laughing and the rest of the pack joined in. They finished eating lunch and went back to their classrooms. Kyoutani walked with Yahaba and once they got some distance from the rest of the pack he sighed out in relief. Yahaba looked over at him curiously.

 

“You alright?”

 

“Yeah. That was kinda nerve wracking, being surrounded by people I don’t really know.”

 

“Well, you made a good first impression with everyone. They like you, ya know.”

 

“Aone-sempai is the only one who really knows me though. How can they know they like me?”

 

“You’re a good guy on the inside. Whether you wanna accept that people acknowledge that is up to you. There isn’t a guy on the planet that can treat his sister like that and be a bad person, so I’m convinced.”

 

Kyoutani huffed out a laugh.

 

“Don’t underestimate the love I have for my sister. I’ve taken care of her since she was born because of my parents having to work. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

Yahaba looked over and Kyoutani had the softest smile on his face that Yahaba had ever seen. The sight caused him to blush and quickly look away from him.

 

“Sorry, by the way.”

 

Kyoutani looked over at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Sorry. I’ve been an ass, and you even said you were preoccupied that first time I tried to talk to you. I just assumed you were like everyone else and didn’t bother to give you a second chance.”

 

“It’s cool. I didn’t try to talk to you either and I kinda gave you the cold shoulder too. Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine. I’ve been meaning to ask though, you said something about Saito being scared of my strength? What was that about?”

 

“Oh.”

 

Kyoutani stopped in his tracks and looked away from Yahaba while scratching the back of his head.

 

“Well, umm, I can count on one hand the number of omegas in this school that don’t depend on an alpha for support. They stand out, and to me it’s a good thing. I’m impressed by their ability to stand on their own even when others feel like they shouldn’t. It shows a strength that even alphas don’t have, and I have a lot of respect for that. I hope that if Akane presents as an omega she can be like that too.”

 

“Strength, huh? I kinda like that people can see it like that instead of as a nuisance.”

 

“You’ve just gotta find people who don’t only think about secondary genders, that’s all. Gender doesn’t make the person.” 

 

They walked in silence the rest of the way to classroom. Yahaba felt reassured knowing that at least someone in the class took him seriously. He conducted the rest of his duties that day with his head held higher and a bit more pep to his step. At the end of the day he looked up to see that Kyoutani waited long enough to wave goodbye before taking off to pick up his sister. He could get used this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited for the next update ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see who Suga's alpha is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned Suga is a shit? Because he's a shit and I love him dearly for it

 

Kyoutani had to will away the blush on his cheeks as he ran to pick up Akane from school. The last thing he needed was for her to question why his face was so red. There was _no_ way he was developing a crush on Yahaba. He refused to accept it. He’s just cute, that’s all. Especially when he’s confident. Fuck.

 

Akane was waiting in front of the gate like usual and ran up to her brother when she saw him. He caught her in his arms and spun around, eliciting a giggle as her legs flew through the air.  He set her down and ruffled her hair.

 

“How was school, kiddo?”

 

“Lots of fun! Sensei read us a funny story about a caterpillar then took us outside to try to find bugs! I caught the biggest one!”

 

She beamed up at him and he gave her a high five.

 

“Good job. Did you make all of the boys jealous with your bug catching skills?”

 

“Mmhmm! Takuya-kun was the only one who didn’t get mad and he told the other boys that they just needed to get better if they wanted to catch a bigger bug than me.”

 

“He sounds like a good friend.”

 

Akane nodded and raised her arms up so that Kyoutani could lift her onto his shoulders.

 

“He is! At recess we went together to find a place to let our bugs go since we didn’t want them to die.”

 

“That’s good. It’s not like the bugs asked to be caught, right?”

 

“Yup! Since we were done with that part of class they didn’t need to be kept in jars anymore. Mine had wings and we watched it fly away. It was so COOL!”

 

“You should ask Suga-sempai if you can make bug shaped cookies to take to class on Monday. How does that sound?”

 

“THERE ARE BUG SHAPED COOKIES?!”

 

“I’m sure that if anyone knows how to make them it would be him.”

 

Akane started wriggling with excitement and Kyoutani tightened his grip on her legs.

 

“Takuya-kun would love those! I don’t think the girls would though. Can we make flower ones too?”

 

“You’ll need to ask Suga-sempai that. I’m making dinner for tonight since Mom has to work late.”

 

Akane nodded and as they approached the school gate she got back down from her brother’s shoulders to walk the rest of the way to the club room. When they got inside everyone greeted them and Akane ran up to Suga to jump in his arms like she did every day.

 

“Suga-nii!”

 

Suga caught her with a laugh and held her up so that they were face to face.

 

“Hi Akane-chan! I need your help with something special today, is that okay?”

 

“We aren’t gonna make cookies?”

 

“I was hoping you could help me bake some milk bread instead. I need to give an alpha a test and I was hoping you could help me.”

 

Kyoutani quirked up an eyebrow at the pair.

 

“Is this about that alpha from before? The one who’s been trying to court you for the past couple years?”

 

Suga blushed and nodded.

 

“I finally decided on how to test him. He’s always raving about how my milk bread is better than anyone else’s, so I wanna see if he can actually tell the difference. If he can, and his pack is okay with me, then I’ll accept his courtship.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about any pack being okay with you. You’re pretty, smart, and caring. Any pack who didn’t accept you would be stupid and I’ll help you fight them.”

 

“Aww, Kyou-kun you think I’m pretty?”

 

Kyoutani blushed and went to go grab the food he brought from the fridge.

 

“FORGET I SAID ANYTHING!”

 

Suga laughed and squatted down so that Akane could get back on her feet. He stayed at her eye level and asked her again.

 

“You think you can help me test this alpha? It would really mean a lot to me.”

 

“Sure thing Suga-nii! I can make bug cookies another day.”

 

“You wanted to make bug cookies?”

 

“Yeah, we caught bugs in class today and I wanted to bring bug cookies and flower cookies back for everyone. But your thingy’s more important.”

 

“Well thank you. We can make cookies for your class next week okay? Any shape you want.”

 

“YAY!”

 

She jumped around and the rest of the club started laughing. She worked with Suga making the milk bread, Kyoutani was making curry, Matsukawa seemed to be working on cream puffs, and the rest of the club was making other various dishes.

 

Delicious smells filled the room and everyone would bring Akane things to taste as they finished the dishes they were working on. Matsukawa brought over the custard cream that he was using to fill his cream puffs for her to taste and she squealed so loud that Kyoutani nearly dropped the pot of curry he was moving off the stove.

 

“THAT TASTES SO GOOD MATSU-NII!”

 

Matsukawa blushed and scratched the back of his head.

 

“It’s a new recipe I was testing out. I’m glad you like it.”

 

“You should make it like that from now on!”

 

“I think I will. I was hoping to make cream puffs my specialty when I try to be a pastry chef.”

 

Akane nodded eagerly.

 

“You can definitely do it Matsu-nii.”

 

As everyone was finishing up they started cleaning their stations. The milk bread that Suga and Akane made was sitting on the cooling rack as they started to wipe down the counter. Matsukawa finished his cream puffs and passed them around so that everyone could try one.

 

Everyone agreed that they were the best cream puffs they’d ever tasted, and a few people even suggested Matsukawa aim for being a professional pastry chef. Kyoutani packed up the curry and placed it in his tote that he used to bring the ingredients in that morning.

 

The club discussed future plans and events they had coming up and everyone but Akane, Kyoutani, and Suga left the clubroom. Suga sliced up the milk bread and gave Kyoutani and Akane each a piece before they all finished packing their things.

 

“Okay, I’m gonna go meet up with him. I’m kinda hoping he passes the test, he’s really nice.”

 

“You don’t have to test him you know.”

 

“Oh yes I do. He keeps raving about how no one’s milk bread but mine will do anymore so I need to see if he’s really that good at telling them apart.”

 

Kyoutani rolled his eyes.

 

“If you say so. I hope he passes it too, I wanna see you happy.”

 

“Aww, Kyou-kun you’re so sweet.” Suga hugged him and whispered in his ear so Akane couldn’t hear. “You need to hurry and make up with the cute boy so you can be happy too.”

 

Kyoutani grunted and pushed Suga away while the omega laughed. They walked to the gate together before Suga broke off to go meet with the alpha. Akane continued to chatter away about school as they walked home. When they got to the house she ran ahead to open the door and announced that they were back.

 

Tameko and Kenichi both got home while Kyoutani finished getting dinner ready. As they sat and ate Kyoutani’s phone buzzed in his pocket. Since he didn’t typically get messages he figured it was important, so he excused himself and stepped away to check it.

 

**16:18 From Suga-Sempai:**

 

_He could actually tell the difference! It was my recipe and the only thing different was Akane-chan putting it together. He asked me if something was wrong because ‘the taste was good but it was off’ and I nearly cried. I meet his pack next week!_

 

**16:23 To Suga-sempai:**

 

_Sounds like you’re finally getting your courtship. Congratulations._

 

**16:24 From Suga-sempai:**

 

_His pack still has to like me…_

 

**16:25 To Suga-sempai:**

 

_Look, you’re gonna be fine. Any pack would be stupid to not accept you._

 

**16:27 From Suga-sempai:**

 

_Aww, Kyou-kun. You’re so sweet. Enough about me though, when am I gonna meet your ‘cute boy’?_

 

**16:28 To Suga-sempai:**

 

_Never if I can manage it. There’s nothing between us._

 

**16:30 From Suga-sempai:**

 

_Would you hurry up then? I need to see my favorite kouhai at least trying to get with someone before I graduate. Just make nice with him already, it can’t hurt._

 

**16:33 To Suga-sempai:**

 

_I’ve already made nice. That doesn’t mean I need to go chasing him around treating him like a piece of meat. Besides, you have no room to talk Mr. Someone Flirted With Me For 2 Years Before I Actually Went For It._

 

**16:34 From Suga-sempai:**

 

_Kyou-kun, that was so mean! And if I find out you ever treat someone like a piece of meat I’ll beat your ass myself. If you’ve already made nice then at least try to be his friend. If from there you decide you want to pursue him, then you can try to court him._

 

**16:34 To Suga-sempai:**

 

_Whatever. I’m going back to dinner. See you Monday._

 

Kyoutani walked back to the dining room where everyone else had already finished eating. His father looked up at him, concerned.

 

“Everything okay son?”

 

“Yeah, that was just Suga-sempai. Apparently that alpha he likes passed his test so he’s gonna meet with the pack next week, and from there accept his courtship.”

 

“Good for him! Looks like that leaves you with just the cute boy as an option then. Hurry up and get to it.”

 

“God, you sound just like Suga-sempai. Why is me being single so hard for the both of you?”

 

“It’s not that it’s hard for us… we just don’t want you to be alone. Being there for Akane is great, but you shouldn’t sacrifice yourself for it.”

 

Kyoutani sighed.

 

“I’m not sacrificing myself. I just don’t want to force anything. If something happens, then it happens. I have a lot more patience than you two do when it comes to romance and feelings. I’ll be fine.”

 

He went back to his seat and finished eating. The next week went by and Akane kept him busier than usual with her homework. He often didn’t have an opportunity to do his until after she went to bed and it was taking a toll on his sleep schedule.

 

Thursday night he went to the kitchen to make their bentos after another late night. Leftover fried chicken, tamagoyaki, rice, and various fruits for his bento and panda onigiri, octopus wieners, tamagoyaki, flower carrots, and scattered berries for Akane’s. He wrapped them and placed them in the fridge so they would be ready to just grab and go in the morning.

 

Friday morning he went to class and just wanted to _sleep._ Yahaba found him half dead at his desk and poked him.

 

“Hey, you alright?”

 

Kyoutani didn’t lift his head, just groaned.

 

“Fine. Just tired, Akane’s homework was abnormally hard for her this week. I can’t even touch mine until she goes to bed since she has so many questions.”

 

“That sucks. Did you want to skip on lunch today?”

 

“Nah, don’t wanna make ‘em think I don’t wanna join. I want to, I’m just… I wanna wait before diving into something like that.”

 

“Understandable. If you need to take a nap instead just lemme know and I can cover for you.”

 

Kyoutani lifted his head and gave Yahaba a tired smile.

 

“Thanks. I’m sure as the day goes on I’ll wake up more. When I eat at lunch it’ll help too.”

 

“We still have a couple minutes before class starts, you want me to get you some juice or something?”

 

“That… would actually be pretty awesome.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, “You can get something too if you want.”

 

Yahaba shook his head.

 

“Nah, this one’s on me. Any preferences?”

 

“Oh, you sure?”

 

“Yes, just tell me what you want or I won’t have time to get it.”

 

“Apple juice, please.”

 

Yahaba nodded and dropped his bag off at his desk before swiftly walking out of the room. Kyoutani closed his eyes and drifted off a little when he was suddenly woken by the feeling of a cold bottle on the back of his neck. He yelped and nearly fell out of his chair and he could hear Yahaba laughing in front of him. The omega was clutching his stomach and leaning on Kyoutani’s desk, his eyes tearing from laughing so hard.

 

“Oh my god, that was so worth it.”

 

Kyoutani glared up at him.

 

“Was that necessary?”

 

“Absolutely. It helped you wake up a little too, right?”

 

Yahaba smiled and handed Kyoutani the bottle of juice. He rolled his eyes and took it, quickly opening the cap and taking a drink. He let out a sigh and smiled back up at Yahaba.

 

“Thanks. God, I needed this. Now I might actually make it through the morning. I’ll get drinks at lunch, just let me know what you want.”

 

“You don’t need to-“

 

“I know I don’t, I want to. Just let me know when we get ready to leave.”

 

Yahaba sighed.

 

“Fine. I always drink barley tea though, I don’t need to think about it. Thank you.”

 

Kyoutani nodded and the bell rang. Yahaba gave him a small wave then went back to his seat. Their classes were as boring as ever and when it came time for lunch they were both ready to escape the classroom. Kyoutani stood and stretched his back while he waited for Yahaba to put away his things. They both grabbed their lunches and headed out to the pack’s normal lunch spot, Kyoutani breaking off to grab their drinks and Yahaba walking ahead.

 

Kyoutani walked up and sat between Iwaizumi and Yahaba, handing Yahaba his tea as they all got settled. Oikawa was running late so they all just sat and talked while they waited for the alpha to get there before they started eating. Hanamaki started laughing.

 

“Yeah, Tooru said something about bringing the omega he wants to court to meet us since they won’t accept his courtship unless we like him.”

 

A feeling of dread washed over Kyoutani and his back straightened.

 

“Wait, what did you just say?”

 

“I said-“

 

“KYOU-KUN I DIDN’T KNOW YOU JOINED A PACK!”

 

Kyoutani ran his hands over his face.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Suga and Oikawa came walking up to the group and everyone looked over at Kyoutani curiously.

 

“Suga-sempai, I haven’t formally joined the pack yet. This is only my second time eating with them, though they _have_ invited me. I just don’t want to rush it.”

 

Suga hummed in acknowledgement and introduced himself to everyone. After they all exchanged greetings he looked over at Yahaba, then Iwaizumi, then back to Kyoutani and quirked his eyebrow.

 

Kyoutani immediately rose to his feet and grabbed Suga by the elbow to drag him away from the pack. Suga started laughing and waved Oikawa off when he started to follow, leaving the pack utterly confused. After they got out of earshot he stopped and turned back to look at Suga, who was looking very smug.

 

“So, is it the black haired one of the brunette? They’re both cute…”

 

“Suga-sempai, please don’t-”

 

“I won’t say anything as long as you tell me which one it is. Otherwise I’ll find out on my own, and you probably won’t like my methods.”

 

Kyoutani whined and looked away.

 

“Yahaba.”

 

“Seems like he’s more than just the cute boy now. You liiiiiiiiiiike him.”

 

 _“Please_ shut up. They’ll hear you.”

 

Suga clasped his hands together and smiled.

 

“This is too precious. It’s about time you had a crush on someone. Do you need help getting him to like you? I’m an omega too, so I can give you advice.”

 

_“Sempai please shut up.”_

 

“I’m just sayin’.”

 

“I appreciate the offer but, like you, he’s not a typical omega. I don’t wanna do anything to make him feel weird. I’m just gonna wait and see if anything develops, if he doesn’t want anything I don’t want to ruin our friendship either. He’s nice and doesn’t deserve an alpha making him feel uncomfortable.”

 

Suga sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

 

“You’re too nice for your own good. It’s okay to think about yourself sometimes. Let’s hurry up and get back, they’re probably confused and worried.”

 

Kyoutani nodded and they walked back to the pack. They received curious looks but the pack let them get settled back in their seats before saying anything.

 

“So, Kou-chan. How do you know Kyouken-chan?”

 

“What have I said about calling me that? And Suga-sempai please don-“

 

Suga smiled brightly and answered.

 

“He’s my favorite kouhai in the cooking club!”

 

Kyoutani sighed, flopped onto his back and covered his face with his arms. Yahaba looked back at him.

 

“I thought you picked up your sister after school?”

 

“He does! He brings Akane-chan back with him and teaches her how to cook. On Fridays she bakes cookies with me.”

 

“Sempai, I haven’t even had much of a chance to talk about myself, they don’t know these things.”

 

“Well then we have to change that! Who wants to see pictures of him cooking with Akane-chan?”

 

Kyoutani immediately sat back up, blushing furiously.

 

“I thought today was about seeing if the pack would be okay with you? So how about we talk about you instead?”

 

Suga pouted, looked over to Oikawa, then sighed.

 

“Fine, you win this time Kyou-kun.”

 

Kyoutani sighed in relief. They all got their bentos out and started to open them. Kyoutani unwrapped his and lifted the lid before slamming it back down, his knuckles white with the force of his grip to now keep the container closed. The noise startled the pack and they all looked at him. Yahaba nudged him in the side.

 

“You alright?”

 

“Yeah, uh… I’m just suddenly not hungry.”

 

Suga looked at him and a sly smile crawled up on his face.

 

“You have Akane’s lunch, don’t you?”

 

Kyoutani whined and brought the bento closer to his body to protect it from prying eyes.

 

“Let me see it. I keep hearing her rave about how cute they are, but since she doesn’t have a phone she can’t take pictures.”

 

The rest of the pack suddenly became curious too and urged him to show them all. He refused and kept his grip on the bento tight. Suga shook his head.

 

“I was hoping it wouldn’t have to come to this, Kyou-kun. Don’t make me pull out the baby photos.”

 

Kyoutani’s face paled and he relented, handing the bento to Suga who let out a squeal of delight. Kyoutani pulled his knees up and hid his face while Suga lifted the lid to find the panda onigiri, octopus wieners, tamagoyaki, flower carrots and fruit. He gasped and covered his mouth with his hand.

 

“Oh my god, it’s adorable.”

 

The rest of the pack surrounded him to get a good view of the bento. Hanamaki whistled and let out a laugh.

 

“Not gonna lie. If anyone else had told me you made that I woulda called ‘em a liar.”

 

Misaki giggled.

 

“I remember when my mom used to make me bentos like that. It’s really cute Kyoutani-san, I bet her friends are always jealous.”

 

Kyoutani nodded weakly, still hiding his face, unwilling to look any of them in the eye right now. He hadn’t been this embarrassed since Suga came to his house and his dad did _so many_ unnecessary things. Yahaba sat back down next to him and leaned back on his hands.

 

“How do you even mix up bentos? Your lunch last week didn’t look even remotely close to that.”

 

“I was pretty tired last night, I musta mixed up the containers when I was putting ‘em together. You saw how dead I was this morning.”

 

Kyoutani’s stomach growled and the group roared with laughter. Suga handed him back the bento.

 

“So now that we’ve all seen what you were trying to hide your stomach has suddenly decided it was hungry?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Iwaizumi leaned over to get a better look at the bento one last time before it was consumed.

 

“I bet your sister’s bummed that she has such a plain looking lunch today if she’s used to this.”

 

“I’m sure I won’t hear the end of it when I go to pick her up. Luckily today is cookie day, so she can just complain to Suga-sempai. He owes her after last week.”

 

“He owes her?”

 

“She wanted to bake bug and flower shaped cookies for her class last week, but ended up baking milk bread for a certain someone over there instead.”

 

Everyone turned to look at Oikawa and Suga. Suga blushed and scratched the back of his head.

 

“It was to help me test him, I couldn’t help it.”

 

“I can’t believe you tested my ability to taste milk bread!”

 

Everyone but Kyoutani stared at him.

 

“We can.”

 

Oikawa crossed his arms with a huff and Suga giggled. Kyoutani finished inhaling his bento and set it to the side.

 

“I told you, you had nothing to worry about.”

 

The pack looked back at him curiously and he locked eyes with Suga.

 

“You seem to get along with ‘em just fine.”

 

Suga blushed, hid his face behind his hands and nodded. Oikawa smiled and wrapped him up in a hug.

 

“So, does that mean you’ll accept my courtship?”

 

Suga nodded again and the pack congratulated the couple. Oikawa peeled Suga’s hands away from his face and gave him a quick kiss to the lips which somehow managed to make him blush darker than the cherry red he already was. After some harassment and teasing on Suga’s part, Kyoutani eventually caved and officially joined the pack as well. The rest of lunch was spent exchanging contact information between the pack and the two newest members.

 

On their way back to class Yahaba nudged Kyoutani in the side.

 

“That bento was very cute. You should make ‘em like that every Friday so we can see what you can do.”

 

Kyoutani frowned at him then looked straight ahead.

 

“I just have cutout things for the nori and vegetables. It’s nothing that special.”

 

“Dude, that looked like a pro made it.”

 

“It’s just something that makes Akane happy. Little things like that are worth the time it takes.”

 

“You really love your sister, don’t you?”

 

Kyoutani looked back to Yahaba with a bright smile.

 

“She’s the most precious thing in the world to me. I’d do anything for her. You should come by the club sometime. I’m sure she’d like to see you again.”

 

Yahaba looked at him, confused.

 

“Why would she care about seeing me again?”

 

“You called her a princess and she didn’t shut up for the entire weekend after that. She likes you.”

 

Yahaba rolled his eyes.

 

“She’s only ever met me once, but if you say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this whole fic before I rewatched All Out and I'm proud of my past self for naming Akane's friend who we are only gonna see in this chapter after Sekizan. Even if it was unintentional. Good job past self.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba and Kyoutani decide to share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how long I have been dying to finally add this Boys in Skirts tag? Since the idea came up when I was still writing this fic. More than just omegas are gonna be in skirts this fic~

Over the next couple of months things started to change. Suga and Akane decided to make Thursdays ‘Onigiri Days’ and they would make onigiri for the soccer club since those were the days that they had practice matches. Kyoutani eventually got dragged into it and at one point brought in his nori cut out stencils. 

 

He taught the entire club how to make the different shapes of onigiri that went into Akane’s lunches. The cute onigiri took too long to make mass quantities for the soccer club, so they stuck to the traditional triangular shape for the players. If there was time Suga and Akane would make a couple cute ones for Yahaba and the other manager Minami Yuuka.

 

Every Thursday Yahaba would go to the cooking club room to pick up the onigiri before the match. Akane would help him carry the containers and they would use their time together to talk. He found out that she also loved Weekend Warriors and they would use the walk back to the field to discuss the latest episode. When he found out that her favorite warrior was Jade just like him he wanted to put her in his pocket and keep her. 

 

The days were getting warmer as summer started. Yahaba was getting dressed for school when used his phone to check the weather forecast for the day. It was projected to be 30°C so he went into his closet and pulled out his other uniform. The only time he wore the skirt was when it was going to be hot since he didn’t tolerate the heat very well. He quickly ironed out his shirt and skirt to get rid of the old wrinkles before throwing them on and heading out the door. It was Monday so he walked to school with the original pack and found that Iwaizumi had also switched over to the summer uniform they preferred.

 

“Can you believe it’s supposed to be 30 today? Why can’t spring come back?”

 

Iwaizumi chuckled.

 

“Dude. Wearing the skirt doesn’t make us weak, it makes us smart. Besides, you have legs for days, stop complaining.”

 

“I know it doesn’t make us weak, but that doesn’t mean I want everyone ogling me.”

 

Hanamaki shrugged.

 

“If you get in any sort of weird situation at least you have Kyoutani in your class. He’s already shown that he’ll step in to protect you if necessary. Just enjoy the fact that you aren’t dying in pants like the rest of us. It’s still the morning and I’m already ready to jump into a river.”

 

Everyone laughed and once they reached the school gate they all branched off to their classrooms. Yahaba walked into his classroom and suddenly there was loud coughing. Kyoutani saw him and was choking on the water he had been drinking. Yahaba immediately went over to him and started thumping his hand on his back to try to help him clear it out. Kyoutani stopped coughing and wiped his mouth before looking up at Yahaba.

 

“What the fuck Yahaba? I thought you hated looking like an omega.”

 

Yahaba crossed his arms and lifted his eyebrow.

 

“Did you not see that it was going to be 30 today? There is no way in hell that I’m gonna wear pants. You must be out your damn mind.”

 

Kyoutani stared at the skirt for a few seconds and Yahaba smacked him on the back of the head.

 

“Can you stop starin? I’m right here.”

 

Kyoutani slapped his hand away and glared up at him.

 

“I’m  _ not _ thinking of perverted shit asshole. I was just thinking.”

 

“About?”

 

“You think they’ll let me wear one?”

 

“Excuse you?”

 

“Do you think they’ll let me wear a skirt too? I mean, I know it’ll look weird because I’m an alpha… but I hate the heat. I’d love to not have to wear pants in this weather.”

 

Yahaba thought about it and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I don’t see why not? It’s an official school uniform and we can wear it. I don’t see why you being an alpha would make a difference. You can borrow one of mine to see how it feels before you buy one, sound good?”

 

Kyoutani nodded and smiled up at him.

 

“Sounds great, thanks. Should Akane and I just walk you home after school today then? We should live pretty close if you live near the ice cream parlor.”

 

“Sure. We don’t have practice today so if you want I can go with you to pick her up and wait at the club with you guys.”

 

“I’m sure she’d love that. Every Thursday she looks forward to being able to talk to you about Weekend Warriors.” 

 

“SHE TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?”

 

“She tells me literally everything. I’m glad she has you to talk about it with, to be honest. Since I don’t watch those shows with her there’s only so much input I can give. Maybe you can help me learn more about it sometime.”

 

Yahaba covered his face with his hands. Sure, Kyoutani was part of his pack now, but Yahaba still didn’t want him to know about his otaku side just yet. He had learned over the years that it wasn’t something people accepted easily and he was often teased and harassed because of his love for anime. 

 

He started thinking about all the various situations that would happen. Kyoutani being disgusted with him and ostracizing him from the class. Kyoutani laughing in his face and never speaking to him again. Kyoutani getting weirded out and leaving the pack. Oh god what if he left the pack? How was he going to explain that to everyone? Suddenly there was a hand on his arm and Kyoutani was looking up at him with worried eyes.

 

“Oi, Yahaba. Are you alright? You smell like you’re panicking. Do we need to step outside? Do I need to find Iwaizumi? A teacher?”

 

Yahaba shook his head and tried to steady his breath. Once he got his breathing under control he borrowed the chair from the desk next to Kyoutani’s and sat down. He looked down at his lap and twisted his hands together while he tried to find the words he wanted to use. Kyoutani sat patiently, eyes focused on him for any more signs of distress. Yahaba finally took a deep breath and looked up at Kyoutani.

 

“Does me liking anime change your opinion of me?”

 

Kyoutani let out the breath he was holding with a small laugh. Yahaba moved to run away but Kyoutani reached out and got a firm grip on his arm. He shook his head and looked up at the omega.

 

“No, of course not, stupid. Is that what you’re worried about?”

 

Yahaba nodded weakly and Kyoutani stood up. He walked out into the hallway, pulling Yahaba behind him. Once they were outside he turned back to look Yahaba in the eyes.

 

“Look, you’re allowed to like whatever you want. If anyone wants to judge you for it then that’s on them and they aren’t worth your time. You haven’t made fun of me even once for my love of cooking, and you even complimented me on the thing I was most embarrassed about. If you want me to keep it a secret that’s fine, but don’t think I would ever judge you on something that makes you happy. As far as I’m concerned, if something makes someone happy then it isn’t a bad thing.”

 

The relief that flooded through Yahaba’s body was nearly enough to make him cry. He held the tears back because there was  _ no way _ he was going to cry in front of an alpha. Kyoutani rubbed his arm until Yahaba finished calming down and composed himself. He nodded at Kyoutani who just smiled and they walked back into the classroom. They sat at their seats and got out their notebooks just as the bell started to ring.

 

As the class went to lunch a couple of unfortunate classmates decided to go a little overboard when complimenting Yahaba about his skirt. They got too close and were looking at his legs as they talked instead of at his face. Before Yahaba even had a chance to tell them off there was a low, threatening growl behind them. They turned around to find Kyoutani giving them a deadly glare and baring his teeth. They quickly ran off and Yahaba laughed.

 

“Hiro-nii was right, that’s fantastic.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“He told me this morning that if anyone was stupid enough to try and make me uncomfortable you’d step in to protect me.”

 

“You’re my friend and I’m part of your pack, of course I’m going to protect you, stupid. I’m about to go meet Aone-sempai for lunch. Did you want to come with me or are you gonna do your usual thing?”

 

“I’m gonna go meet up with Yuuka like I usually do. We have some stuff to talk about for training camps that we have coming up.”

 

Kyoutani nodded and waved as he went out the door. Yahaba waved back before packing up his things and grabbing his lunch.

 

The rest of the day went without event and Yahaba couldn’t help but feel pleased. Last year he was getting all sorts of inappropriate staring and alphas getting too close for comfort when he switched uniforms. Now that he was friends with Kyoutani, he was having a much easier time. The alpha wasn’t letting anyone bother him and he could move around more freely. It was liberating.

 

His mood was a lot happier compared to the morning by the end of the day. Yahaba quickly gathered his things before the bell rang so he wouldn’t hold Kyoutani back on his timeline to pick up Akane. They both rushed out the door and through the gate to get her from school. Akane saw them walking up and started running to them in her excitement.

 

“YOU BROUGHT YAHA-NII!”

 

She ran up and stopped in front of them, bouncing on her toes and looking back and forth between the two. Kyoutani chuckled and motioned to Yahaba.

 

“Go ahead, I know you want to.”

 

She squealed and Yahaba opened his arms. She jumped up and he caught her under her thighs then hoisted her up so she could be eye level with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

 

“You look so pretty in a skirt Yaha-nii! Why are you here today? I thought I only got to see you on Thursdays!”

 

“Your brother wants to borrow something from me later. I don’t have club on Mondays so I’m gonna go with you guys to his then we’re gonna go to my house. We need to get the thing he wants to borrow, is that okay with you?”

 

Her eyes grew wide and bright and she nodded excitedly.

 

“CAN I SEE YOUR WEEKEND WARRIORS STUFF TOO THEN?!”

 

Kyoutani tried and failed to stifle a laugh.

 

“One thing at a time kiddo. If we have time, you can ask when we get there. Otherwise we’ll have to do it another day, okay?”

 

She turned and pouted at him, but nodded. Yahaba bounced her on his hip to get her attention and gave her a sneaky smile.

 

“Well now that I know where your school is I might just have to steal you one Monday so I can show you all my stuff while nii-chan is at club.  _ Only _ if he’s okay with that though.”

 

She whipped her head back to look at her brother with the saddest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

 

“Can I, nii-chan?”

 

Kyoutani pouted then looked at Yahaba, only to see him giving him the same look Akane was. He relented with a sigh and ruffled her hair. 

 

_ “Only _ if I get to come with him to get you from school so I can get a hug first.”

 

Akane cheered in delight and gave Yahaba a hug so tight around his neck that he started to choke. Kyoutani swiftly took Akane into his arms and checked on Yahaba. Akane looked at him, terrified that she might have hurt him. Yahaba waved them off and gave a small laugh, assuring them that he was fine.

 

Kyoutani set her back on the ground and she walked between the two boys, holding one of each of their hands in her own as they walked back to the high school. She told them about her day and asked about theirs. As they started to approach the club room Yahaba looked over to Kyoutani.

 

“You guys don’t want me cooking with you, so I’ll sit and watch.”

 

Kyoutani laughed.

 

“It’s alright. I can help teach you some basic stuff, like how to use a knife, if you want. Learning how to cook just takes practice.”

 

They got to the club room and Yahaba opened the door.

 

“You don’t understand. The last time I was in a kitchen I made a pressure cooker explode when I tried to boil water for tea. We had to get a new stove, repair the ceiling, and everything.”

 

The entire club looked up at him, absolutely horrified. He looked back inside and stopped moving. He gave a nervous wave and Suga just gawked at him.

 

“YAHA-CHAN HOW DID YOU EVEN DO THAT?”

 

Matsukawa went through the pictures on his phone and held it up.

 

“DUDE THAT WAS YOUR KITCHEN?”

 

“Why do you have a picture of my kitchen on your phone?!”

 

“I can’t believe I actually knew the man behind the meme.”

 

“Oh god, there’s another one.”

 

Kyoutani chuckled.

 

“You mean like Hanamaki-sempai?”

 

Yahaba nodded weakly.

 

“Hanamaki-sempai ?”

 

Suga giggled and walked up behind Matsukawa.

 

“He’s a member of our pack, Matsu-kun. He’s a third year like me.”

 

“I bet Hiro-nii is the one who put that stupid picture on the internet. I need to have a talk with him later.”

 

“Well Yaha-chan, for liability reasons I don’t think I can let you participate in activities. You’re welcome to watch us and help Akane taste-test though.”

 

Yahaba nodded and smiled.

 

“I think I’m gonna work on some homework for now, but I’m sure the smells in here will entice me over soon enough.”

 

Suga chuckled and pointed over to one of the stations.

 

“That one stays empty so you can work over there. If you like sweets Matsu-kun is gonna be the death of you, I can’t hold a candle to his skills. He’s going to be a very successful pastry chef someday. Can you believe that this kid is only a first year?”

 

Yahaba looked up at Matsukawa.

 

“Damn you’re tall. He might even be taller than Hiro-nii. If you can make cream puffs then you’d seriously be a dead ringer for his type.”

 

Akane pulled on his hand.

 

“MATSU-NII MAKES THE BEST CREAM PUFFS EVER!”

 

Yahaba quirked an eyebrow up at Kyoutani and he nodded.

 

“Seriously. Better than any bakery I’ve ever been to. His talent is fu-” he cleared his throat, “freakin terrifying.”

 

Matsukawa blushed and looked to the side while scratching the back of his head.

 

“You guys are just being nice.”

 

Suga reached up and smacked him on the back of his head.

 

“We’re serious! You better apply for culinary school after you graduate or I will personally come kick your ass for wasting the opportunity.” He clapped his hands together. “Alright, everyone back to cooking.”

 

Everyone went back to their stations and Kyoutani went to set his up.

 

“Oi Yahaba, you in the mood for anything?”

 

Yahaba looked up from his books.

 

“Oh, umm… I don’t really know… omurice sounds pretty good.”

 

Kyoutani nodded.

 

“Alright, Akane likes that too.”

 

Kyoutani went over to the large rice cooker where they had steamed rice already made each day and grabbed a bowl of it before going over to the fridge and grabbing some vegetables and a few eggs. After taking those back to his station he opened the drawers to the side and pulled out some spices and some oil. He grabbed two frying pans from the racks and started chopping the vegetables. After he got everything prepared he started sautéing them with some spices in the oil and a warm, welcoming scent drifted through the air.

 

Yahaba found it difficult to concentrate as he watched everyone work. Kyoutani was lifting the pan to toss his vegetables, Suga was making mabo tofu, and Akane was hovering near Matsukawa who was using a heavy knife to break pieces off a large block of chocolate. He was a little excited to see where that was going to go after hearing all their rave reviews. Others were cooking things like curries and teriyaki beef or chicken.

 

He looked back down at his books and focused on his Japanese homework since it didn’t require much thought for him. As he was solving one of the problems there was a plate placed in front of him and a sudden voice.

 

“Oi, Akane, I made omurice today.”

 

She squealed and finished up what she was doing with Matsukawa before running off to wash her hands. Kyoutani chuckled before turning back and holding up his hand to show Yahaba a ketchup bottle.

 

“Want anything written on yours?”

 

Yahaba muffled a laugh into his hand.

 

“Do you work at a maid café now?”

 

Kyoutani frowned, then quickly wrote something on top of the omurice before turning the plate and storming off. Yahaba looked down to see the words ‘Bite Me’ written angrily across the top and he started laughing so hard that he snorted. He clasped his hands over his mouth and looked up to see Kyoutani now bent over and holding his stomach as he tried to muffle his laugh with his other hand. 

 

Yahaba discreetly flipped him off before Akane could see and Kyoutani rolled his eyes before turning back to start cleaning his station. Yahaba waited for Akane to come sit next to him and they both gave their thanks then took a bite. Akane squealed again and Yahaba could understand why. 

 

The gooey texture of the eggs coupled with the crisp fried rice and perfectly cooked vegetables danced around in his mouth as he chewed. The ketchup written across the top was the perfect accent to what was underneath and before he realized it, Yahaba let out a small moan in appreciation. Kyoutani chuckled and turned back to look at him.

 

“I was gonna ask how it was but I guess I already have my answer.”

 

“Holy shit dude, how can you cook like this?”

 

“Watch your language around my sister. And I’ve been cooking since I was eight. Understanding ingredients kinda just starts to happen after you work with ‘em for long enough.”

 

_ “You _ have no room to talk, you almost swore in front of her too. This is just… I wasn’t expecting this, it’s amazing. You’re going to go to culinary school too then, right?”

 

Kyoutani nodded and smiled.

 

“Yeah, that’s what I wanna do anyway. Hopefully it works out.”

 

“If you can make something this simple taste this good then I have no doubts.”

 

“Don’t shower me in praise just yet. Smells like Matsukawa’s chocolate croissants are almost done. None of us are even in the same league as him, yet he’ll still call us all sempai. He doesn’t believe us when we tell him he has the talent to go far. I just hope he listens and lets it take him places.”

 

They both looked over to Matsukawa’s station. He had cleaned up while the croissants were in the oven and there were now two cooling racks sitting there waiting to receive the trays when they came out. He was making whipped cream to plate with the croissants and Kyoutani started to drool a little before he wiped it away with his sleeve.

 

“He uses his time here to experiment and he always makes sure to make enough for everyone so we can all give him feedback. If Hanamaki-san really does like cream puffs and sweets like you said, I don’t think he’d be able to resist Matsukawa-kun.”

 

Yahaba hummed and continued to eat his omurice. Kyoutani had made small portion sizes, likely because of the time. As he finished it the sweet scent of chocolate wafted through the air. He looked over to Matsukawa’s station and he had two trays of croissants sitting on cooling racks. After they cooled enough to not burn someone when consumed he put them each on a plate with a large dollop of whipped cream and handed them out. When Yahaba bit into his, he swore he could hear angels singing.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“I told you. Scary, right? Suga-sempai has been trying to get Kimura-sensei to bring in a culinary school to scout him, but he’s been unsuccessful. It’s really unfortunate, he would thrive there.”

 

“I’m gonna drag Hiro-nii here if it kills me.”

 

“Well, whenever you plan to do it just let me know so I can make sure he makes two extra portions.”

 

“Let’s make it easier. Matsukawa-san!”

 

Matsukawa looked up from where he was rinsing out the bowl for the whipped cream.

 

“Yes?”

 

“When are you making cream puffs next?”

 

“Oh… uh, I’m not sure? Did you want to try some?”

 

“Well, yes, but I need to bring in someone else to taste them too.”

 

“I guess I can do them anytime. Is there a specific day you guys are available?”

 

Yahaba thought for a moment before snapping his fingers.

 

“Let’s go for Thursday so that we can try them when I come to pick up the onigiri. Is that okay?”

 

Matsukawa nodded.

 

“Yeah, I can do that. Is there anything special I need to know about for this or…?”

 

Yahaba beamed a smile at him.

 

“Nope. Is there anything that  _ you _ want in return, though?”

 

“Maybe? It’s more of a request for Kyoutani-sempai than you.”

 

“Go for it Matsukawa-kun. I’ve been craving your cream puffs anyway.”

 

“Can you make me a cheese-filled hamburger steak? I can never seem to make ‘em right, the cheese always oozes out before it’s done cooking.”

 

Kyoutani smiled and nodded.

 

“Done. When do you wanna eat it? That day or do you want it tomorrow? Or do you want me to make you a bento with one?”

 

“Tomorrow would be nice, I haven’t had one in so long it feels like I’m having withdrawals.”

 

Kyoutani laughed heartedly and smacked Matsukawa lightly between the shoulders.

 

“As you wish. Thanks for indulging us.”

 

“It’s no big deal, I like making cream puffs anyway. They’re my favorite dessert.”

 

Suga suddenly clapped his hands together.

 

“Alright everyone, time to pack up and leave, let’s get going.”

 

Yahaba packed away his homework as everyone closed down their stations. Most of the club members left, but Matsukawa and Kyoutani waited for Suga to do the final check and lock up the club room. They all walked with Akane bouncing between them, not knowing who to walk with. They got outside and Kyoutani groaned.

 

“IT’S TOO HOT!”

 

He glared at the three omegas, all walking in their skirts.

 

“I hate wearing these freakin pants in the summer.”

 

Suga laughed.

 

“You’re a man, you can take it.”

 

“YOU’RE ALL MEN TOO!”

 

Suga shook his finger at him.

 

“We’re more  _ fragile _ men.”

 

Kyoutani scoffed.

 

“Fragile my ass. You people are the most dangerous as far as I’m concerned. Matsukawa can put me in an early grave by making me the size of an elephant with his desserts. You can manipulate me to do just about anything, so who knows you might make me walk out into traffic. And Yahaba has such a strong will that it’s eventually gonna crush me. I’m screwed on all angles when I’m with you three.”

 

The omegas started laughing and Kyoutani pouted. They got to the gate and Suga went with Matsukawa towards the train station while Yahaba, Kyoutani, and Akane went the other way to head back to their neighborhood. As they walked Akane repeated the same pattern as the time they all went to the park together. Running ahead to hit the crosswalk signals but never going too far out of reach otherwise. Kyoutani kept a careful eye on her as he and Yahaba talked about the homework they still had left to do. 

 

Pretty soon Yahaba had to call Akane back to hold their hands so he could guide them the rest of the way to his house. They reached one of the more prestigious neighborhoods in the area and Kyoutani noticeably stiffened. When he opened the gate to his house Kyoutani looked up and down to take in the large two story building.

 

“Oi, you okay Kyoutani?”

 

Kyoutani swallowed and nodded.

 

“I just suddenly feel like I’m not supposed to be so casual with you anymore. Are you sure your parents are gonna be okay with us coming inside uninvited?”

 

“You were invited by me, stupid.”

 

“Yeah but did they know ahead of time that we were coming? I mean like, they’re not gonna find out when we walk inside are they?”

 

“Stop being such a scaredy cat.”

 

“I just don’t want to make a bad first impression, that’s all. The last thing I want to do is be rude. I’m still relatively new to your pack and I haven’t met them yet… and I wasn’t really expecting you to be a rich boy.”

 

Yahaba chuckled.

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“Well, I mean you do have your moments when you’re up on your high horse… but otherwise you’re pretty nice and down to earth. That’s not how I pictured a rich boy acting, I guess?”

 

Yahaba laughed.

 

“You’re so dumb. Anyway, I texted them this morning when we made arrangements for you to come over, you’ll be fine. Can we go inside now?”

 

Kyoutani cleared his throat and nodded. Yahaba walked up to the door and unlocked it before announcing he was home. They stepped inside the entryway and took off their shoes. Yahaba put a set of guest slippers out for both Akane and Kyoutani and as they got ready to walk further inside a beautiful omega woman rounded the corner.

 

“Welcome home, Shigeru. Is this your friend from class?”

 

“Yeah, this is Kyoutani and his little sister Akane. He’s a bit nervous so  _ be nice.” _

 

The woman giggled and gave Yahaba a hug. She looked over Kyoutani who turned as stiff as a board when they locked eyes. She gave him a smile and a nod before turning her attention to Akane. She squatted down so that she could be eye level with her.

 

“Hi. My name is Nanami, I’m Shigeru’s mother. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Akane stared at her with stars in her eyes. Kyoutani nudged her in the side.

 

“Oi, she’s saying hi. Introduce yourself.”

 

“I’m Kyoutani Akane! It’s nice to meet you too! I can see why Yaha-nii is so pretty now!”

 

Everyone started laughing, Yahaba with a slight blush on his cheeks. Kyoutani turned to Nanami and gave a slight bow.

 

“My name is Kyoutani Kentarou, ma’am. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Ohhhh, Shigeru he’s so polite!”

 

_ “Mom don’t be weird.” _

 

Kyoutani chuckled.

 

“Man, I’m so glad my parents aren’t the only ones.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“When Suga-sempai came to my house at the beginning of the year when Akane was sick… ugh. I was giving her a bath so I was in the bathroom when he got there, and my dad pulled out the baby albums.”

 

“So  _ that’s _ what Suga-san meant when he threatened you with the baby photos.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure he took plenty of pictures before I was able to stop him.”

 

“Oh, well if we need to make it fair I can pull out Shigeru’s baby albums too.”

 

“HOW’S THAT FAIR?!”

 

“As much fun as that sounds Yahaba-san, I would rather be able to stay friends with your son.”

 

Yahaba dragged his hands over his face and sighed.

 

“Kyoutani, let’s go up to my room before she can make this worse.”

 

Kyoutani chuckled again and nodded. He squatted down to be at Akane’s level and patted her on the head.

 

“You think you can keep Yahaba-san company? I shouldn’t be too long.”

 

She nodded and beamed a smile at him.

 

“YUP!”

 

“Glad to hear it. If you’re good we’ll go get some ice cream after dinner, my treat.”

 

Akane cheered and Nanami grabbed her hand to take her into the living room. Kyoutani and Yahaba both walked up the stairs to his bedroom and Yahaba went straight to his closet. He pulled out his extra skirt and handed it to Kyoutani.

 

“The bathroom is down the hall, you should try it on to make sure it fits. There’s a zipper on the side so make sure to open it then zip it up after you get it over your hips.”

 

Kyoutani nodded and went into the bathroom. He changed into the skirt and walked back into Yahaba’s room, striking a pose like a model.

 

“Not gonna lie, this feels pretty weird.”

 

Yahaba looked up at him and started laughing. He pointed at the skirt and tried to stop long enough to talk.

 

“You- you have briefs at home right?”

 

“Yeah… Why?”

 

“Dude, your boxers are sticking out from the bottom. You look ridiculous.”

 

Kyoutani frowned and looked down, seeing the ends of his boxers stick out just like Yahaba said.

 

“Don’t they make these things longer?”

 

“Yes, but I don’t have one. The whole point for me was to get the shorter one for summer. You don’t have to wear a skirt, you know.”

 

“I’m aware, but I’m sick of wearing these damn pants all year. It’s too hot for this shit. I’m gonna go change and I’ll try it out tomorrow. Thanks again, by the way, for letting me borrow this.”

 

Yahaba waved him off.

 

“It’s no big deal. Go change so your sister doesn’t see how ridiculous you look.”

 

“Gee, thanks.”

 

Kyoutani got changed, put the skirt in his bag, and they both went back downstairs. The girls were nowhere to be seen and Kyoutani started to panic. Yahaba put his hand on his shoulder and Kyoutani snapped his head to look back at him.

 

“Calm down, I think I know where they are. Follow me.”

 

Kyoutani nodded and followed Yahaba out the back door of his home. The girls were crouched in an area to the far side of the back yard and Kyoutani released all the tension in his shoulders. Nanami was showing Akane their koi pond and she couldn’t take her eyes off it. The pond was gigantic. There were several water lilies across over a third of it to give the koi a shaded area, a shishi-odoshi on the far side, a small wooden bridge that crossed the pond down the center, and the bottom was covered in colorful stones that were placed in spiral patterns.

 

Kyoutani and Yahaba walked up to them and Kyoutani squatted down next to Akane. She had some food still in her hands, looking down at the beautifully patterned fish and slowly tossing the food in so she could see them come up more often. She giggled whenever a fish jumped out of the water and Kyoutani couldn’t help himself, he snapped a picture of her to show their parents. She frowned when she was out of food and that was when she first noticed that Kyoutani was done.

 

“Nii-chan! They have koi!”

 

“I can see that. Did ya have fun feeding them?”

 

She nodded excitedly then turned back to Nanami.

 

“Thanks for letting me feed your fish! They’re so pretty!”

 

“No problem, dear. You and your nii-chan are welcome over anytime.”

 

Akane turned back to her brother with stars in her eyes. He laughed and patted her head.

 

“You can come see them next week when you come back with Yahaba to see his stuff. Sound good?”

 

“Yup!”

 

“Oh, are you not going to come back with her?”

 

He looked up to Nanami and shook his head.

 

“Nah, I’ve got club on Mondays. She wants to come back and see his Weekend Warriors collection since we don’t have time today, so she’ll be here while I’m at club. I hope you don’t mind.”

 

She shook her head.

 

“Not at all dear. She’s very polite and well behaved. Like I said, you’re both welcome here anytime. Even if it’s just to see my son’s nerd stuff.”

 

Kyoutani choked on a laugh and Yahaba looked back at his mother as if she shot him.

 

“MOM!”

 

Nanami shrugged her shoulders.

 

“I’m just sayin’. I’m glad you have new friends you can share everything you like with, it’s not good to have to hide the things you enjoy. It makes them less fun.”

 

He sighed and turned the still sniggering Kyoutani around and started pushing him towards the house, causing him to laugh harder. The girls followed then they said their goodbyes at the door, Akane giving both Yahaba and his mother a hug before asking to be carried back home. Kyoutani rolled his eyes and picked her up and settled her on his hip.

 

“Lemme know if you want anything in return for the favor.”

 

“I’ll redeem it later whenever I’m craving something to eat.”

 

“Whatever, that’s easy. See you tomorrow.”

 

“See ya.”

 

Yahaba closed the door and turned around to see his mother staring at him with her eyebrow quirked up at him and a smirk on her lips.

 

“So, what were you guys doing  _ alone _ in your room?”

 

“Mom, don’t make this weird. He wanted to borrow a skirt to see how it felt before he bought one.”

 

“Wait, he’s gonna wear a skirt? I thought he was an alpha.”

 

“He is. He hates the heat as much as the next person, but the uniform options at school are only pants or a skirt. He asked if he could borrow one of mine before he spent the money to buy one.”

 

“That’s smart, did it fit?”

 

“It looked like it was a bit tight, but I think he’ll be fine for a day. You should have seen it, his boxers were sticking out the bottom.”

 

She giggled into her hand.

 

“I wish you would’ve taken a picture, I don’t think I’ve ever seen an alpha in a skirt. They’re usually so defensive of their ‘superior’ bullshit status to ‘look so weak’ in a skirt.”

 

“Kyoutani told me ‘gender doesn’t make the person’. He doesn’t treat things like that as if they’re black and white.”

 

“Sounds like he’ll be a good friend for you. I’m happy to see you branching out to new people outside of your pack. I’ll be honest, I wasn’t expecting the first one to be an alpha.”

 

“Me either, but he doesn’t treat me like an omega. He treats me like a person, his equal, and respects me. It’s nice to know that not all alphas feel superior to everyone else. He even said that if Akane ends up presenting as an omega he wants her to be one like me-”

 

“That… that’s a pretty high compliment, Shigeru. He obviously cares for his sister a great deal.”

 

“I know…”

 

She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder before winking at him.

 

“Well, he’s fine with me. You can bring him over whenever, I’m sure your father would like to meet him too.”

 

“I’ll pass, you guys are just gonna make it awkward. Last thing I need is something like what happened to him happening to me.”

 

“Oh please. We would do way worse than baby albums.”

 

_ “My point exactly.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This segment of the fic(this chapter plus I think two more?) isn't the only one with skirts. There will be more skirts later. Why? Because I can and fuck gender roles that's why.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani's parents aren't gonna let him just wear a skirt without giving him shit first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap went up early today because I'm going to Vegas (it's supposed to be 117 degrees when I get there, fucking kill me) and I won't have WiFi in the room.

After they left Yahaba’s house Kyoutani switched Akane’s position so he could carry her piggyback style to make it easier on him. She chattered away about the koi and how she now wanted a pet fish. After they made it the short way home they made their way into the dining room to do their homework while Tameko made dinner.

 

“You’re home earlier than I thought you’d be Kentarou. I thought you were going to a friend’s house?”

 

“I just had to borrow something from Yahaba. I got it then we came back home.”

 

“Oh, you went to  _ Yahaba’s _ house, hmm? It’s not fair that his parents get to meet you but we don’t get to meet him.”

 

Kyoutani set his pencil down before looking over to the kitchen.

 

“It wasn’t like  _ that. _ Only his mother was home and she spent more time with Akane than me. I literally went to his room to get the thing I needed and left. She seems nice though, they have a koi pond and she let Akane feed them.”

 

“THEY WERE SO PRETTY MOM! I WANT A PET FISH!”

 

“Well, your birthday is coming up in a month. Maybe you’ll get one as a present.”

 

“YAY!!”

 

“Anyway, you should still bring him by sometime Kentarou. What was so important that you had to go to his house to borrow it anyway? He couldn’t bring it to you tomorrow?”

 

“I’m not bringing him here and you can thank Dad for that. The last time one of my friends came by he pulled out the baby albums so I’m never bringing a friend home ever again. And Yahaba was letting me borrow one of his uniform skirts. I had to try it on to see if I could even use it.”

 

“Uniform skirt?”

 

“Yeah, the school uniform skirt. It’s so hot during the summer that I wanted to try it out instead of wearing pants. I didn’t want to buy one if I couldn’t feel comfortable in it, that’d be a waste of money. He’s letting me borrow his extra one to see how it feels first.”

 

“That’s fine, I guess. I’m just surprised that you’d want to wear a skirt.”

 

“He made a good point about it this morning, so I figured it couldn’t hurt to try.”

 

“I’m gonna have to see this in the morning.”

 

Kyoutani rolled his eyes and went back to his homework. He managed to get half of it done before dinner was ready. He put his work aside and set the table just as Kenichi walked in the door. Tameko brought the food out to the table with Akane’s help and they all sat down to eat, giving their thanks and digging in.

 

As they finished their meal Tameko leaned over and told Kenichi about Kyoutani’s stop after club on the way home. He got a devious glint to his eye and Kyoutani sighed out in frustration.

 

“Hey, kiddo. Can you go do your homework in your room so I can talk to Mom and Dad?”

 

Akane looked up at him and then nodded with a smile. She grabbed her bag and headed off to her room, shutting her door. Kenichi’s grin grew to split his face and he started shifting excitedly in his seat.

 

“You went to see the cuuuuute boy~”

 

“He’s my friend and he’s letting me borrow his skirt for tomorrow. It’s no big deal.”

 

“I don’t know if sharing clothes is something new friends do, son.”

 

Kyoutani shrugged.

 

“He offered. Besides, it’s better to see if I like it before I spend the money on one. These stupid uniforms are expensive, so I don’t wanna buy it if I’m not gonna wear it.”

 

“That’s fair. You know you aren’t allowed to leave without us taking pictures, right?”

 

“Yes, I’m well aware that you must embarrass me at every opportunity possible.”

 

“Hey now, it’s not my fault you’re gonna go to school in a skirt. I’m probably never going to have this opportunity again in my life.”   
  


Kyoutani rolled his eyes.

 

“Anyway, it’s just a school uniform. There’s no reason to make such a big deal about it.”   
  


“You say that, but for us it’s the first time we’re gonna see you in something so dainty.”

 

“It’s a school uniform, the skirt isn’t dainty. It’s not like I’m wearing a dress.”

 

“Whatever son. We’ll be sure to have our phones ready in the morning.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, fine. I need to go make lunches for tomorrow then finish my homework. I promised Akane we’d get ice cream too since she behaved at Yahaba’s house.”

 

Kenichi waved him off and Kyoutani went to get Akane from her room. She had just finished her homework so he took her out to go get the ice cream he promised her. They came back, he packed their lunches, then went to go finish his homework in his room.

 

The next morning he got dressed, making sure to put briefs on, and gathered his things together before walking out of his room. He was immediately met with the flash of a camera and he groaned.

 

“IT’S JUST A SCHOOL UNIFORM!”

 

Both of his parents started laughing as they followed him to the kitchen where he pulled his and Akane’s lunches out of the fridge. She came out of her room and he handed her her lunch. She looked him up and down and furrowed her eyebrows.

 

“Nii-chan, you shouldn’t wear skirts.”

 

Kyoutani was taken aback. He thought he had taught her about not assigning things to people’s genders, secondary or not, and was disappointed at her comment.

 

“Why do you say that? Suga-sempai, Yahaba, and Matsukawa-kun wear skirts.”

 

“Yeah, but they’re pretty in skirts. You don’t look pretty in a skirt, so you shouldn’t wear one.”

 

Kyoutani’s mouth popped open and Kenichi nearly fell to the ground, he was laughing so hard. Tameko kept holding her phone up while still giggling behind her hand as she continued to take a video of their interaction. Kyoutani ruffled her hair and she shrieked out a high pitched laugh.

 

“That wasn’t very nice kiddo. What if I thought I looked pretty and you hurt my feelings, huh?”

 

“Do you feel pretty, nii-chan?”

 

“Right now I feel pretty stupid, but that’s because certain people feel the need to make a documentary of me in a skirt.”

 

“She’s right though, son. You really don’t look all that pretty in a skirt.”

 

“Thanks Dad. I feel so loved right now.”

 

“Hmm, I don’t know. I think if the skirt was longer and had pronounced pleats that went up and down it would help Kentarou’s legs look slimmer. That would probably help. This short skirt does him no favors.”

 

“I cannot believe we’re discussing this.”

 

“She’s right, son. The only reason this doesn’t look good is because you’re so stocky. If you were leaner or taller I think it’d look just fine.”

 

Kyoutani rolled his eyes and stuffed his lunch in his bag. He pulled out his phone and nearly dropped it when he saw the time. He quickly threw his bag over his shoulder and started to rush out the door.

 

“I’m gonna be late for school. I have to run, I’ll see you guys later!”

 

As he bent down to grab his shoes Kenichi called out to him.

 

“White panties!”

 

Kentarou immediately stood straight up, using his hands to flatten the skirt over his ass and blushing nearly as red as a tomato. He turned around only to see Tameko twirling a pair of short spandex shorts on her finger before tossing them to him. He quickly slipped them on and slid his feet into his shoes before taking off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap: Kyoutani's class gets to see him in the skirt


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani nearly gets in trouble but his boy- well not quite boyfriend saves(?) the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani is polite to his elders. Yahaba? Not so much.

Morning practice for the soccer club wrapped up and Yahaba was getting progressively more excited. He couldn’t wait to see everyone’s faces when they saw Kyoutani in a skirt. It was going to be  _ priceless. _ He rushed to class, phone in hand, to make sure he was ready when Kyoutani came through the door.

 

The classroom steadily started to fill as it came closer to time for classes to start. Yahaba started fidgeting in his seat. Normally Kyoutani would have been here by now, but he was nowhere to be seen. He was about to text him when the bell rang and Ueno-sensei came in through the door, instructing everyone to take their seats.

 

Just as he was about to start taking roll call the door to the classroom slid open with such force that it slammed against the wall, startling everyone. Kyoutani stood there, hand against the door jam, panting as if he had just run a marathon.

 

“Sorry I’m late. My parents were being stupid.”

 

The entire class started roaring with laughter and one of the alphas in the back yelled out.

 

“Did you lose a bet Kyoutani?”

 

Kyoutani stood up straight and looked curiously back over at him.

 

“No?”

 

“Kyoutani-kun, do you care to explain what you’re wearing?”

 

Kyoutani turned back to Ueno-sensei to find the teacher glaring at him, arms crossed over his chest. The class fell silent as tension grew in the classroom.

 

“I’m, uhh, wearing the school uniform skirt? It’s supposed to get really hot today and the pants are uncomfortable in the heat.”

 

“Kyoutani-kun, you’re going to need to come with me to see the principal. Now.”

 

Yahaba quickly stood up, causing his chair to fall back and clatter against the ground.

 

“He hasn’t done anything wrong!”

 

“Yahaba-kun, it’s against school policy for male alphas to wear the uniform skirt. This has been a rule for a long time, we’ve just never seen anyone actually try to wear one. Now that he’s here out of dress code I need to take him to see the principal to discuss how this is going to be handled. Since this is his first offense with anything the punishment probably won’t be that severe.”

 

The blood drained out of Kyoutani’s face.

 

“Exactly how much trouble am I in?”

 

“Given the reason behind why this rule was put into place, probably a suspension for a couple days.”

 

“THAT’S BULLSHIT!”

 

The entire class turned to see an absolutely  _ furious _ Yahaba glaring at the teacher. He stalked over and stood next to Kyoutani before placing his hands on his hips.

 

“He’s wearing a school issue uniform. It’s not common for someone of his secondary gender to wear a skirt, but that shouldn’t mean he can’t. I let him borrow it so there is no way I’m letting you guys suspend him for some rule that neither of us knew about.”

 

“Fine, then you can come with us. Since you provided him with the skirt it’s likely that you’re going to have to face something similar.”

 

“No.”

 

Ueno and Yahaba turned back to look at Kyoutani.

 

“I asked him to let me borrow it. He didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“NEITHER DID YOU!”

 

“I didn’t check the school rulebook, it’s fine. I’m not letting you get in trouble for something I did.”

 

“I’m not letting either of us get in trouble period, the rule is ridiculous. We can talk to the principal together. There’s nothing wrong with you wearing a skirt in this godforsaken heat if you want to.”

 

Ueno-sensei called to the teacher’s lounge and had a substitute cover his class while he took the pair to the principal’s office. After he went inside and discussed the situation they called the boys inside. Ueno-sensei stood behind the desk and the principal, Nakajima Shouta, gestured for the two boys to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. He brought his arms up to rest his elbows on the desk and held his hands up to his face.

 

“So, I do want to make this clear: male alphas are strictly forbidden from wearing the uniform skirt.”

 

Yahaba opened his mouth to protest but the principal held up his hand to silence him.

 

“The reason behind this is because at one point they  _ were  _ allowed to wear them. Unfortunately, there were several young men who used them to flash others in their classes and even their teachers. It got to the point where we had to ban it just to prevent them from harassing everyone with things they didn’t want to see.”

 

Yahaba backed down into his chair and looked over at Kyoutani, who was… blushing?

 

“Sir, my dad saw my underwear when I went to put my shoes on this morning. I was so embarrassed that I had to borrow spandex shorts from my mom to make sure no one at school saw them. I can’t even imagine the thought of flashing anybody.”

 

Ueno-sensei slapped his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh and Yahaba gaped back at him.

 

“You did  _ not _ just say that you are wearing your mom’s spandex under that skirt.”

 

Kyoutani blushed an even deeper red and started curling into himself to try to hide his face.

 

“Exactly how would I benefit from lying about that? I don’t want people seeing my underwear. What I don’t get his how you don’t die from embarrassment from wearing something so fucking short.”

 

The principal cleared his throat and Kyoutani muttered out an apology. He heaved a heavy sigh and looked over at the two boys.

 

“I understand this situation came up because you’re uncomfortable in the summer heat, is that right?”

 

They both nodded.

 

“I can see why you thought this would be an acceptable course of action if you didn’t know the rule existed, but the fact of the matter is that you broke school policy. We can’t just let it slide. Kyoutani-kun, you’ll have to go home for the rest of the day.”

 

“Nakajima-sensei that’s not fair! Why do the alphas have to get stuck in pants all summer because of something other alphas did years ago?”

 

“It’s school policy Yahaba-kun.”

 

“Then change it! At least let them wear shorts or something!”

 

Nakajima looked up at Ueno and they both nodded.

 

“We can bring this up at the next board meeting. Yahaba-kun, as much as I can see you want to stand up for your friend, you still need to respect your elders. There are ways to do this without yelling at your teachers. No matter how upset you get you should still keep a level head, especially as a class representative. Kyoutani-kun, do you have your P.E. uniform with you?”

 

Kyoutani nodded.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“If you change into that we can allow you to stay in school for the rest of the day. You can’t wear the skirt, that’s still final. Understood?”

 

“Yes, sir. May I ask you another question?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Since you’re going to bring up a change in uniform policy for the boys in summer, can you ask about one for the girls in winter too?”

 

“What kind of change?”

 

“Sir, these skirts are tiny and I can see how they would be great for summer, but I can’t imagine that they would be all that comfortable in the winter. I’d be freezing.”

 

“Kyoutani-kun, they’re allowed to wear tights and stockings in the winter with their uniform.”

 

Yahaba cleared his throat.

 

“No offense, sir, but have you ever worn a skirt with tights or stockings in the winter?”

 

“No, I can’t say that I have.”

 

“That doesn’t cut it in the snow. Why do you think all of the male omegas switch to the pants in the winter?”

 

Kyoutani hummed in agreement.

 

“I think it would be nice if you could ask if the girls could wear the school issue pants in the winter if they wanted. They may not all want to, but if they’re cold I don’t think it’s fair to force them into a skirt. They should at least be allowed to have it as an option.”

 

Nakajima nodded with a smile.

 

“You make a fair point, I’ll bring this up as well. If you have no more questions, you’re free to go. Kyoutani-kun, we won’t hold this against your record, just make sure you change into your P.E. uniform before resuming classes. Unfortunately, until the board makes a decision you’ll still need to wear your pants, but there’s a meeting at the end of the week. Do you think you can manage?”

 

“I managed last year sir, I think I can hold out for another week.”

 

“Good. You’re dismissed.”

 

Both boys nodded and headed out of the office. Once they were in the hallway Yahaba couldn’t stop himself and flipped up Kyoutani’s skirt, revealing the short black spandex he had underneath. Yahaba started roaring with laughter as Kyoutani slapped the skirt back down.

 

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!”

 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE ACTUALLY WEARING FUCKIN SPANDEX BOOTY SHORTS!”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE BOOTY SHORTS?”

 

Yahaba lifted the skirt and held it up before gesturing to the shorts he had on underneath.

 

“Those, those are booty shorts. They barely cover your ass and make your butt look good, hence the name.”

 

Kyoutani slapped his hand away and pushed the skirt back down. 

 

“Well I won’t be wearing them much longer, so enjoy this while you can. At least the P.E. uniform has shorts so I won’t die today.”

 

“I need a picture of you in the skirt, my mom wants to see it.”

 

“As if I’m gonna let you take a picture.”

 

“Oh, come on. My mom likes you, let her have this.”

 

“Your mom doesn’t even know me. How can she possibly like me?”

 

“She saw how you act around your sister and how you treat me as an equal, that’s enough for her. Most alphas treat me like a thing so she’s happy to hear I met an alpha outside of my original pack who doesn’t look at me like a piece of meat.”

 

Kyoutani sighed.

 

“Fine.”

 

Kyoutani pouted and pointedly looked away from Yahaba as he pulled out his phone. He looked up and groaned.

 

“Kyoutani, at least try to not look miserable.”

 

Kyoutani glared back at him then smirked.

 

“Fine, how’s this?”

 

Kyoutani struck a pose like Jade from Weekend Warriors and Yahaba completely lost his shit. He quickly snapped a picture before falling onto his ass from laughing so hard. Kyoutani’s hip was popped out to the side, a gleaming fake smile on his face, and peace signs held up to both eyes. He relaxed his body and a blush crawled up his cheeks as he walked to Yahaba to help him off the ground.

 

“Did I get that right? I think that’s the one from Akane’s favorite character.”

 

Yahaba was still wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. He leaned on Kyoutani’s shoulder and when he opened his mouth another laughed bubbled out. He couldn’t help himself, it was just too funny. After he regained the slightest bit of composure he patted Kyoutani on the back.

 

“I never know what to expect out of you. That was easily the funniest shit I’ve seen in months. I thought you didn’t know anything about Weekend Warriors?”

 

“I don’t, I’ve been trying to look stuff up so I could throw Akane a themed birthday party. Her birthday is next month but I’ve gotten almost nowhere. Do you think you can help me later? I wanna keep it a secret from her, make it a surprise party.”

 

“Sure.”

 

They reached the classroom and Yahaba waved at Kyoutani.

 

“See ya in a bit!”

 

Kyoutani waved him off and as he continued on to the locker rooms. Yahaba walked back into the classroom and everyone in the class looked over to him with concern. The alpha who was teasing Kyoutani about losing a bet spoke up from the back.

 

“Did Kyoutani get suspended?”

 

Yahaba smiled and shook his head and the class let out a collective sigh of relief. Yahaba was shocked by the amount of concern the rest of the class had for the alpha who didn’t interact with them much.

 

“They’re letting him change into his P.E. uniform and stay in school today. The rule is stupid, but when they explained why it made sense. The principal said he’s gonna try to talk to the board about allowing shorts in the summer though, so that’s cool. Pants for the girls in winter too.”

 

The girls all straightened in their seats.

 

“SERIOUSLY?!” came out from nearly all of them in unison.

 

Yahaba nodded.

 

“You can thank Kyoutani for that. I’ve honestly never even thought about it, but he had a point.”

 

The girls all started chattering happily at the thought that they might not have to freeze in the winter anymore when both Kyoutani and Ueno-sensei came back into the classroom. Before anyone had a chance to talk to Kyoutani, Ueno dismissed the sub and got to work on their lessons. They were running later than planned due to the unexpected turn of events.

 

When lunchtime came around the girls immediately crowded Kyoutani’s desk, startling the poor alpha. He looked up at them all, eyes wide and confused.

 

“Uh… hi?”

 

Tanaka Saeko, the lone female alpha in the class, walked around to the side of his chair and gave him a head lock, forcing his face into her breasts. 

 

“Yahaba told us you’re trying to get the principal to let the girls wear pants in the winter! Where did that come from?”

 

Kyoutani struggled to get out of her grip, taking in a few deep breaths when he finally got his head free. She loosened her grip and he relaxed his shoulders a bit.

 

“Well I kinda figured those skirts were cold in the winter. Hell, I was having trouble keeping myself covered and I only had the thing on for like, an hour.”

 

A voice floated in from behind the wall of girls.

 

“You had booty shorts on, it’s not like anyone would’ve seen anything.”

 

Kyoutani blushed and called out.

 

“YOU DIDN’T NEED TO SHARE THAT!”

 

“Yes, I did. Everyone needs to know about that, it’s fucking hilarious.”

 

Kyoutani groaned and put his head on his desk. The girls started giggling and he let out a sigh before sitting back up.

 

“Did I do something bad? Or are you guys okay with me saying that without asking? I just figured if he was bringing up one uniform change it wouldn’t hurt to ask about another.”

 

The girls all started reassuring his decision at the same time.

 

“Of course it’s okay, Kyoutani-kun!”

 

“We didn’t even know it was something we could ask!”

 

“The skirts are so cold in winter, I’m always afraid I’ll get sick!”

 

“They’re cute with stockings, but I’d rather be warm!”

 

“The boys are all gonna be disappointed, but who cares!”

 

Kyoutani smiled brightly up at them, causing a couple of the girls to blush.

 

“I’m glad I could help then, hopefully they’ll okay the change. Sorry to cut y’all off, but I always meet one of my friends for lunch. He’s probably wondering where I’m at.”

 

Yahaba walked up to him and smiled.

 

“I’m sure Nobu-nii can live without you for a few minutes.”

 

“Unlike you, I don’t like being rude.”

 

Yahaba smacked him on the shoulder and they both laughed. Kyoutani stood up and grabbed his lunch. Both boys were about to head out the door when their shoulders were gripped by a pair of firm hands. They turned to see Tanaka reaching up to grab them.

 

“You boys are fine by me, I won’t have to worry about protecting the girls from you. Call me Saeko, I think we’ll get along fabulously.”

 

“Tana-“

 

Saeko gave Kyoutani a stern glare. He cleared his throat and continued.

 

“Saeko-san, we barely even know each other. I don’t know if I should be calling you by your given name.”

 

“I insist! Tanaka sounds tough and all, but I like sounding both tough and feminine so you better call me Saeko. And drop the honorific, using ‘em feels too stiff.”

 

Yahaba laughed behind his hand.

 

“Yeah, Kyoutani, you better call her Saeko.”

 

“You too, Yahaba.”

 

Yahaba startled a little and it was Kyoutani’s turn to laugh. He reached a hand out and Saeko smiled and gave him a firm handshake. She let the boys go and Kyoutani looked over to Yahaba as they walked.

 

“You gonna join us or do your normal thing?”

 

“Normal thing today. Tomorrow I’ll come with you though, I’ll bring some stuff so we can talk about that party. It’ll be easier if I have references.”

 

“Sounds good. Sorry that you went through the trouble of letting me borrow your skirt and it all kinda went to shit.”

 

“It’s all good. You sure got popular all of a sudden though, that was unexpected.”

 

“I’m a little scared of Saeko. I wasn’t expecting her to be so forward.”

 

“She keeps talking about her kid brother. I think once you get over her strong personality you guys can get along really well.”

 

“She has a little brother? Also, you of all people have no room to talk about strong personalities.”

 

Yahaba flipped him off and continued talking.

 

“Yeah, she calls him Ryu. If he’s anything like his sister he’s gonna be a real dragon when he gets older.”

 

They both laughed and reached the point where their paths split for lunch. They waved and went their separate ways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba, we know you wanna jump in his pants but stand back a little tiger.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Kyoutani and Mattsun friendship time. Sorry if this chapter kinda falls on it's face.

After school ended Kyoutani went to pick up Akane. When he got to the gate she looked at him, disappointment evident on her face.

 

“You’re not in your skirt, nii-chan.”

 

“My teachers told me I couldn’t wear it, kiddo. I had to wear my PE clothes after I got to school. They said it’s a rule that male alphas can’t wear them.”

 

“DID YOU GET IN TROUBLE?!”

 

“Almost, but they let me off with a warning since I didn’t know about the rule. They said as long as I put these on I could stay in class. Don’t worry, everything’s fine.”

 

She nodded and gave him a hug. He picked her up then put her up on his shoulders and she let out a shrill laugh at the sudden change in altitude. She talked about her friends and what she learned in class as they walked back and once they got to the school gate he brought her back down to walk by his side. They got back to the club room and Akane ran around greeting everyone like she did every day. She opted to watch Matsukawa cook again today when she found out he was making chocolate mousse.

 

Kyoutani set up his station with all the tools and ingredients he needed before making his way to Matsukawa’s station.

 

“Any cheese you prefer?”

 

“I like a lot of different cheeses, so long as it gets all melty I’ll try just about anything.”

 

Kyoutani thought about it for a minute then nodded.

 

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to try. If you don’t like it I can make one with whatever cheese you choose tomorrow. Sound like a plan?”

 

Matsukawa licked his lips and nodded.

 

“I’m sure whatever you do will be delicious, sempai.”

 

“You can just call me Kyoutani, it’s fine.”

 

Matsukawa smiled and nodded.

 

“You can call me Mattsun then. That’s what all of my friends call me anyway.”

 

Kyoutani nodded and reached up to ruffle his hair.

 

“Sounds good. Let me know if the kiddo gets in the way.”

 

Matsukawa smiled and winked at Akane.

 

“Nah, she’s never a problem. It’s nice to have someone to talk to while I cook, right Akane?”

 

“Yup! Matsu-nii is fun to talk to! He teaches me funny words.”

 

Kyoutani looked over at him curiously.

 

“Funny words?”

 

“Just some French. She doesn’t believe me when I tell her fromage means cheese.”

 

Kyoutani chuckled and looked down at his sister.

 

“Well, I’m gonna make Mattsun a  _ fromage _ filled hamburger steak. Do you want one too?”

 

She nodded excitedly and gave him a hug before hopping over to where Matsukawa was and seeing if she could help. Kyoutani left them to work on the mousse while he grabbed the two cheeses he was going to use to fill the steak. After he got back to his station he grated equal amounts of both and mixed them together before forming the patties and setting them in the frying pan to cook.

 

He took a couple potatoes and sliced them into strips before placing them in his second pan that was filled with hot oil. After a couple minutes he pulled them out and set them to drain and rest before returning to the hamburger steaks. He took off the lid and carefully flipped them over so the other side could sear. After they finished cooking he set them on a draining rack to rest and returned the fries to the oil to finish cooking them through and get a nice brown color on them. 

 

He placed the two small meals on plates and walked over to Matsukawa’s station. He was just finishing up putting the chocolate mousse into several serving bowls for everyone to try when Kyoutani walked over. Kyoutani handed him the plate with a smile.

 

“Here, eat up. I’ll pass out the mousse.”

 

Matsukawa nodded excitedly and went to the back side of his station to sit down and eat with Akane. He pulled out silverware for them both as Kyoutani was placing the bowls onto a serving tray to pass them out. He sliced into his hamburger and cheese oozed out slowly like molten lava. He used his fork to pick up some of the cheese with the hamburger and took a bite.

 

Before Kyoutani could pick up the tray he was suddenly tackled by his gigantic first year kouhai. He looked up at him, stunned, not knowing what to say when Matsukawa caged his head with his arms and looked down at him with the most determined look on his face.

 

“What did you do to that steak? I’ve never tasted anything like it.”

 

The rest of the club came running over to see what happened, Suga pulled Matsukawa off Kyoutani, and Kyoutani started to laugh. After they were both standing again he grabbed Matsukawa by the shoulders and guided him back to his seat.

 

“I was gonna bring the mousse around, but since you’re all here just grab your own. Don’t worry, everything’s fine. He just got a little excited.”

 

Suga stayed with them and hovered next to Kyoutani.

 

“What was that about?”

 

“I tested something new with the cheese filled hamburger he wanted. Apparently he liked it.”

 

Matsukawa moaned around the bite he had in his mouth in response, his plate clear of the steak and fries untouched. Suga sighed and ruffled the first year’s hair.

 

“Don’t scare us like that, we thought you guys got in a fight.”

 

Kyoutani glared at him.

 

“You honestly thought I got into a fight with an omega?”

 

“Calm down, I know you’d never hit him. That doesn’t mean he wouldn’t hit you.”

 

Matsukawa quickly swallowed his bite and shouted in protest,  “I wouldn’t hit him either!”

 

“Mattsun, you literally just tackled me.”

 

He whined and looked guiltily down at his lap. Kyoutani chuckled and nudged him in the side.

 

“So, you liked it, huh?”

 

He nodded, still not looking up to meet him in the eyes.

 

“If you don’t look at me I’m not gonna tell you what I did. Stop worrying, it’s not like you hurt me.”

 

Matsukawa slowly looked up to meet Kyoutani’s friendly gaze. He relaxed his shoulders and smiled back.

 

“You know I said I wanted to try something right?”

 

Matsukawa nodded again.

 

“Well, I like the taste of cheddar cheese but when it melts it’s pretty greasy. I also like things gooey like you do, and the best cheese for that is mozzarella. So I grated them both and mixed ‘em together to get both the taste and the consistency I wanted. I also seasoned the patty with garlic salt instead of just salt and pepper, but that’s my preference.”

 

“It’s the best thing I’ve ever eaten.”

 

Kyoutani laughed and put his arm around Matsukawa’s shoulders.

 

“Good. I’m just glad it worked because I wasn’t really sure how that was gonna turn out.”

 

“Well, I’m gonna make sure I put out the best cream puffs I’ve ever made on Thursday. You can count on that.”

 

“Good, I’m looking forward to ‘em. Don’t forget to make a couple extra since we have others coming on Thursday.”

 

Matsukawa nodded before handing Kyoutani and Akane each a bowl of mousse and cleaning up his station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was entirely self indulgent. We will be back with kyouhaba next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say MatsuHana? No? Too bad.

Thursday rolled around and Yahaba was running a little late to pick up the onigiri. The other team showed up fifteen minutes after the arranged time, so by the time he finished showing them to the locker rooms and got everything coordinated, he had to rush back to the field to meet with Hanamaki. He started panting after he reached the alpha.

 

“Sorry Hiro-nii. They were late, so it took longer than I thought it would.”

 

“It’s fine. Why do you need my help carrying stuff this time? Is Akane home sick or something?”

 

“Nah, there’s just someone Kyoutani and I want you to meet.”

 

Hanamaki laughed.

 

“You guys are trying to set me up when you’re not even together?”

 

Yahaba smacked him on the arm.

 

“We aren’t like that. He’s just my friend.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“I’M SERIOUS!”

 

Hanamaki rolled his eyes and continued walking.

 

“Whatever. So, who am I meeting?”

 

“He’s a first year omega named Matsukawa, and that’s all I’m gonna tell you.”

 

“I can just leave.”

 

“I strongly recommend against that.”

 

Hanamaki looked over at him curiously then sighed.

 

“Fine, I’ll bite.”

 

They made it to the club room and Yahaba slid open the door. Everyone greeted them and they made their way to Suga’s station. Akane ran over and jumped into Hanamaki’s arms.

 

“Hiro-nii!”

 

“Hey Akane-chan. What kind of onigiri did you guys make today?”

 

“Umeboshi and tuna with mayonnaise!”

 

“Those sound good!”

 

Akane nodded and he set her back down on the ground. She ran over to where Matsukawa was setting some onigiri in the travel containers for the boys to carry them back to the field.

 

“Matsu-nii do you need help with anything?”

 

He smiled down and ruffled her hair.

 

“I’m almost done, thank you though.”

 

Yahaba looked over to Hanamaki and nearly started laughing when he saw his face. He was openly gaping at the first year and Yahaba started pushing him over so they could meet.

 

“Matsukawa-kun, this is Hiro-nii. They guy from our pack we told you-“

 

Hanamaki leaned on the counter in front of Yahaba and looked up at Matsukawa.

 

“I don’t always flirt with someone at first sight, but when I do it’s with you.”

 

Yahaba rubbed his eyes with a sigh and Kyoutani started laughing on the other side of the clubroom. Matsukawa looked Hanamaki up and down and smiled.

 

“Such cute. So impress. Much flattery. Wow.”

 

Hanamaki’s eyes went wide and he grabbed Yahaba by the arm before dragging him back out into the hallway. He pinned a very smug Yahaba against the wall before he let out the breath he was holding.

 

“Oh my god, you can’t be serious. He’s cute  _ and _ he memes...”

 

Yahaba chuckled.

 

“You haven’t even seen the best part.”

 

_ “He gets better than that?” _

 

The door slid open behind them and a nervous Matsukawa came walking out, plate in hand.

 

“Yahaba-san, here are the cream puffs you wanted.”

 

Hanamaki let out a whine and fell to his knees.

 

“HOW IS HE EVEN REAL?”

 

Yahaba laughed and pulled on Hanamaki’s arm.

 

“Stop being so dramatic. Are you gonna eat the cream puff or not?”

 

He nodded and got up. He turned to face Matsukawa who lifted the plate for him to take one. He brought it to his mouth and bit it in half. He moaned as the custard cream coated his tongue and tears started streaming down his face. Matsukawa looked over at Yahaba worriedly before turning his attention back to Hanamaki.

 

“Hanamaki-san…?”

 

Hanamaki dropped down to one knee and pulled his keys out of his pocket.

 

“I don’t have a ring but here’s the keyring to my locker. Please marry me I need you in my life.”

 

Yahaba smacked him over the head while Kyoutani and Suga got between him and Matsukawa. Suga glared down at him and Kyoutani crossed his arms.

 

“Hiro-kun, I hope you’re not messing with Matsu-kun.”

 

“I’M NOT! He’s beautiful, he memes,  _ and _ he makes cream puffs. He’s perfect!”

 

“Sempai, do I get a say in this?”

 

Kyoutani and Suga both turned back to see a blushing Matsukawa. Kyoutani smiled and motioned for him to come forward and talk to Hanamaki. He looked down at the alpha who was still down on one knee and took a deep breath. He slowly let it out and put a blank look on his face.

 

“We have three connections: three mutual friends, we met about three minutes ago, and I’m now working on the third meme between us. Coincidence? I think not.”

 

Hanamaki’s eyes started to sparkle and a grin split his face.

 

“That’s three instances involving three. Do you know what else had three of something? A triangle, it has three sides.” He dropped his voice down to a whisper. “Illuminati confirmed.”

 

Hanamaki dropped his leg so that both knees were on the ground and sat back on his feet. He looked up at Matsukawa with a small smile.

 

“My name is Hanamaki Takahiro, and I would be honored if you’d allow me to court you.”

 

Matsukawa blushed a little brighter and nodded.

 

“See? We were right. Not even five minutes and you asked to court him, I think that might be a world record.”

 

Hanamaki flipped Yahaba off and everyone started laughing. Matsukawa reached his hand out to help Hanamaki to his feet. Once he was standing Hanamaki took the hand he was holding and brought it to his lips to give it a kiss. Matsukawa started sputtering and Hanamaki laced their fingers together.

 

“Nii-chan, what’s courting?”

 

Everyone turned to look over at Akane and Kyoutani smiled down at her.

 

“It means Hanamaki-san wants to make Mattsun his special someone.”

 

“Ohhhhhh… you should do that with Yaha-nii.”

 

Kyoutani and Yahaba both started choking while Suga, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki all doubled over with laughter. Kyoutani was the first to regain his bearings and he patted her on the head.

 

“It doesn’t work like that, kiddo. Both people have to feel the same way about each other.”

 

Yahaba felt a sting in his chest at Kyoutani’s words, then it hit him like a ton of bricks.  _ That’s why Hiro-nii was saying that… shit. _

 

“Oh! Like Kaoru-chan!”

 

Everyone whipped their heads to look at Kyoutani. He had a lonely, kind of sad, smile on his face as he looked at Akane.

 

“Yeah, like Kaoru-chan.”

 

“Kyou-kun, who’s Kaoru-chan?”

 

“An old friend, I courted her back in middle school. Her parents had to move to Okinawa for work when we graduated and we decided that long distance at our age was too hard. It was sad, but it worked out for the best. Last I heard she found someone nice, so I’m happy for her.”

 

One of the members of the club came out into the hall looking for them all.

 

“The coach for the soccer team just called looking for Yahaba-kun. He said the game is about to start!”

 

Everyone stiffened and looked over at Yahaba. Hanamaki gave him a light shove towards the exit.

 

“I’ll handle the onigiri, get going!”

 

Yahaba ran towards the field, mind racing over the information he just heard and his own realization of his feelings for Kyoutani. He was going to have to think this over later; right now he had a job to do. 

 

He rounded the corner and went up to the bench to line up with the team. Yuuka and the coach looked over at him and he bowed his head in apology. The team was disappointed to see him come back without the snacks that they usually get.

 

The game started and Yahaba took his seat, notebook in hand to record stats for the players. He assured the players on the bench that snacks were coming, he just didn’t have as much time as he thought to get them. About half way through the first half Suga, Kyoutani, Akane, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki all came together, carrying the onigiri and some drinks. They took a seat in the stands to watch the game with the rest of the pack and Yahaba could see Hanamaki excitedly introducing his new boyfriend to them all.

 

He turned his focus back to the game. Oikawa led the charge, sprinting up and down the field. He managed to get a goal in the forty-first minute to put them up by one at halftime. After the coach gave them some pointers and Yuuka gave her evaluation of their opponents the boys were allowed to get their mid-game snacks. 

 

The pack had set up their usual table and lined everything up so they could each easily grab something and head back to the field. Oikawa gave Matsukawa an appraising look and quirked up his eyebrow. He shifted behind Kyoutani and Suga before Aone grabbed Oikawa by the collar and dragged him back to the field with a loud squawk.

 

The rest of the game was hard fought. The other team brought it to a tie, but Oikawa brought the ball up in stoppage time and passed it to his open teammate who jumped up and headed the ball into the corner of the net. The crowd erupted in cheers and Suga ran down to the field to congratulate Oikawa. 

 

The rest of the pack and Matsukawa waited near the club room for the boys to finish changing back into their school uniforms. After they were done changing and had their meeting, the team came back out of the club room, thanking the cooking club members like they did every week. Aone, Oikawa, and Yahaba were the last ones out and everyone congratulated them on their win.

 

Hanamaki pulled Matsukawa forward to meet the last two members of his pack with a huge grin on his face.

 

“Tooru, Nobu, this is Matsukawa Issei. He’s the omega I’ve asked to court and he said yes!”

 

Aone’s eyes went wide and Oikawa openly gaped at him.

 

“Hiro… I haven’t heard anything about you trying to court anyone. Why did you keep it a secret?”

 

Yahaba and Kyoutani started laughing.

 

“He didn’t, he just met him this afternoon. He’s my and Suga’s kouhai in the club.”

 

Aone chuckled and Oikawa looked stunned.

 

“You did  _ not _ ask for courtship the day you met him.”

 

Suga giggled into his hand.

 

“He didn’t even last five minutes, he was smitten from the moment they met.”

 

“What can I say? He’s perfect, I’ll never find another person like him.”

 

Oikawa continued to stare at him then shifted his gaze to Matsukawa who had a lazy smirk on his face.

 

“You did  _ not _ accept a courtship after less than five minutes.”

 

Matsukawa shrugged.

 

“I figured if he was in Suga-sempai and Kyoutani’s pack he couldn’t be a bad person. The first thing he did was meme with me then cried over the cream puffs I made. Doesn’t hurt that he’s cute. He doesn’t seem to be bothered by me being taller than him either.”

 

“You’re beautiful, just accept it.”

 

Oikawa groaned and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

 

“You guys can’t be serious.”

 

“Technically, he asked me to marry him first.”

 

Aone gave a disdainful hum and Hanamaki looked back at him guiltily. He had the most ‘disapproving dad’ face he had ever seen and Hanamaki gave an exasperated sigh.

 

“Don’t give me that.” 

 

...

 

“He  _ is _ special.”

 

...

 

“Have you never seen my type?”

 

...

 

_ “He’s perfect.” _

 

...

 

“I’m not gonna have this conversation with you right now.”

 

Matsukawa looked worriedly at Kyoutani before leaning over to whisper in his ear.

 

“Can Hanamaki-san read minds?”

 

Kyoutani let out a hearty laugh and gripped Matsukawa’s shoulder for support.

 

_ “Oh my god…” _

 

Yahaba nudged him in the side.

 

“What’s wrong with you?”

 

_ “He… he thought Hanamaki-sempai was reading Aone-sempai’s mind.” _

 

The rest of the pack roared with laughter, leaving Matsukawa confused and slightly offended. Hanamaki wiped the tears from his eyes and wrapped him up in a hug before giggling into his shoulder.

 

“You’re too cute. Nobu just doesn’t communicate well with words, we’ve all just learned how to read his body language and have conversations that way.”

 

“Oh…”

 

Aone looked over at him and gave him a short nod.

 

“Someone can translate for me until I get it, right?”

 

“Of course, Matsu-kun!”

 

“Suga-sempai, you still don’t fully understand him.”

 

“That isn’t the point! I’m sure Hiro-kun will translate for him.”

 

“Duh, I need to make sure my boyfriend fits in with our pack.”

 

Matsukawa blushed and let out a chuckle before hiding his face in Hanamaki’s shoulder. Kyoutani gave a soft smile and patted him on the back. He craned his head to look at Hanamaki.

 

“Hanamaki-sempai, I know I probably don’t need to say this but I will: if you hurt him I will give it back to you ten times as hard.”

 

Matsukawa pulled back with a blush and looked at him.

 

_ “Sempai.” _

 

“Mattsun, just accept the fact that I care about you and be quiet. I probably should have issued this threat to Oikawa too, now that I think about it.” He turned to look at the other alpha. “If you hurt Suga-sempai I’ll rip your dick off.”

 

“WHY IS MY THREAT SO MUCH MORE VIOLENT KYOUKEN-CHAN?!”

 

“Because you keep calling me that godawful nickname even though I’ve told you to stop.”

 

The entire pack started laughing; even Aone let out an audible chuckle.

 

“Now, now Kyou-kun. You can’t do that. I’m gonna need it later.”

 

Kyoutani grimaced then scowled at Suga.

 

“I seriously did  _ not _ need to hear that.”

 

Suga shrugged then kissed Oikawa on the cheek.

 

“Guess that means you’re just gonna have to never hurt me, huh Tooru?”

 

Oikawa huffed.

 

“As if I ever would.”

 

_ “Anyway, _ information I didn’t need to know aside...Mattsun, you should probably give everyone else your contact info. We all eat lunch together on Fridays. If you want I can come get you tomorrow, but you probably want to let Hanamaki-sempai know what class you’re in so he can come instead.”

 

Matsukawa nodded and exchanged info with Hanamaki first then everyone else in the pack. They all walked Suga and Matsukawa to the train station and saw them off, promising to meet for lunch the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the Sunday update, idk what time of day that will happen because I will be at Anime Expo (whoop whoop!) and I don't know when I will have the downtime to post it. It will happen though, I assure you, since my computer will be attending the expo with me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani gets fangirls. Kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is last time you'll see Kyoutani with fangirls, if you can even call them that. They're just excited about pants.

Friday morning came and went without much event. Ueno-sensei had finished his lesson a couple minutes early, so everyone was packing up their things before lunch when there was an announcement made over the intercom.

 

“Good morning everyone. This is your principal, Nakajima Shouta. I hope you all have had a wonderful week so far. Teachers, please excuse this interruption at the end of your lessons but I have an announcement to make. Earlier this week there was an issue of the school uniforms that was brought to my attention by two of the students here.”

 

The class turned excitedly to Kyoutani, who sat a little straighter and stared at the speaker at the front of the classroom. He then turned his attention to Yahaba and both had a hopeful glint to their eyes as they smiled.

 

“I brought this concern to the board this morning, and I’m pleased to announce that starting Monday the option for uniform shorts will be available for male students to order as part of their summer uniforms.”

 

An eruption of cheers from male students came from all the classrooms. Kyoutani’s smile split his face as he pumped his arms in the air and joined in the cheering.

 

“Wow, I heard that all the way in my office. I'm also pleased to announce that starting Monday, the option for uniform pants will be available for female students to order as part of their winter uniforms.”

 

An even louder eruption of screams came from all the classrooms and the girls in the class all surrounded Kyoutani’s desk. Saeko was the first one there and she hopped on his lap, facing him.

 

“YOU DID IT KYOUTANI!”

 

“Wow, it seems the girls are more excited to hear their news, I think that may have shaken my desk. To the two students who brought this matter to my attention: you boys did a good job. Remember to not yell at your teachers next time, alright? That is all for my announcements. Have a nice day everyone.”

 

Kyoutani looked a little lost. The girls in his class were all swarming him and his recently-made female alpha friend was currently bouncing on his lap in excitement.

 

“Uh, Saeko…can you stop bouncing? This is really awkward.”

 

“Oh, shut up! Let me be excited!”

 

Yahaba wandered over, curiously eyeing Kyoutani in his compromising position. Kyoutani blushed and held Saeko’s hips steady before forcing her to sit on his desk instead. She was still vibrating with excess energy and grabbed Kyoutani by the shoulders to get his attention.

 

“You have to come eat lunch with us! Our treat!”

 

Kyoutani looked over at Yahaba and he shrugged his shoulders. Kyoutani sighed and let his shoulders drop before looking back at Saeko with a small smile.

 

“Fine, fine. Just this once though, I normally eat with my pack on Fridays. Oi, Yahaba, come grab my lunch! I’m gonna need your opinion on it since it’s one I’m testing for Akane, okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah sure. You’re abandoning your poor kouhai on his first lunch with us, he’ll be so disappointed.”

 

“You wanna come over here and tell Saeko I’m not coming then?”

 

“Not a chance in hell.”

 

“Didn’t think so.”

 

Saeko pouted and looked over to Yahaba.

 

“Yahaba, you should be coming too!”

 

“I’m gonna pass. The pants thing was all him, anyway. All I did was let him borrow my skirt. Besides, we can’t both miss lunch.”

 

Saeko shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Suit yourself. Alright ladies, let’s show Kyoutani how much we love him!”

 

“Love me?” Kyoutani was yanked out of his seat by Saeko and pulled out into the hall. “Oi, there’s no need to drag me! I’m walkin, I’m walkin!”

 

Yahaba sniggered and headed over to the pack’s lunch spot with Kyoutani's bento in tow. He ran into Iwaizumi along the way and he looked around.

 

“No Kyoutani today? Is he sick?”

 

“Nah, he’s at school. He got captured for lunch though.”

 

“The hell you mean ‘captured’? Is he in trouble?”

 

“He’s fine. I’ll explain it when we’re all together.”

 

“Alrighty then.”

 

They sat in their usual spots. Aone and Misaki were already sitting and soon after the two couples joined in. Suga and Matsukawa looked around with frowns on their faces.

 

“Where’s Kyou-kun?”

 

“You know that announcement they made in homeroom?” Everyone nodded. “The two students Nakajima-sensei was talking about were me and Kyoutani.”

 

Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes in frustration.

 

“You’re the one who was yelling at the teachers then.”

 

 _“Yes,_ but that’s beside the point. This whole thing started because Kyoutani borrowed one of my skirts and came to school in it.”

 

Hanamaki started laughing.

 

“I thought those were photoshopped! There’re tons of pictures of him in a skirt floating around school!”

 

Iwaizumi scowled and glared at Yahaba.

 

“There’s one my classmate has of you holding up his skirt and pointing at his ass, too. The hell is wrong with you?”

 

“He was wearing booty shorts underneath, it’s not like I saw anything.”

 

“You would have _killed_ him if he did that to you, shorts or not.”

 

 _“ANYWAYS._ Apparently it’s against school policy for male alphas to wear the skirts? Ueno-sensei was about to take him to see Nakajima-sensei to determine how long he was gonna get suspended because that’s the punishment they have set for that kind of violation. I wasn’t gonna take that sitting down, so I got mad and told him off and said I let him borrow my skirt. We ended up both going since I wasn’t allowed to let him borrow my skirt either. Nakajima-sensei explained why it wasn’t allowed and was gonna send Kyoutani home regardless so I got mad again.”

 

“Shigeru, you really need to not yell at the teachers, especially the principal. You’re lucky you didn’t get in more trouble.”

 

“I’m aware Hajime, let me finish. I yelled at the principal to change the policy to at least let him wear shorts and he said they would bring it up at the board meeting today. That’s when Kyoutani asked if the girls could wear pants in the winter, too. He figured since they were bringing up one change they may as well ask about two. The girls are really happy about the pants so Saeko led the charge and they abducted him to treat him to lunch.”

 

“Yaha-chan you probably should’ve gone with him…”

 

“He’ll be fine, he’s a lot better now than he used to be. Plus, he had a test bento for Akane so I’m sure he doesn’t want the girls seeing that and harassing him even more. He told me to take it.”

 

He pulled out Kyoutani’s bento box and lifted the lid. It was a sheet of white rice with four gem shapes on top. A green one made of shaved broccoli florets, a purple one made of mashed purple potatoes, a red one made of tobiko, and a blue one made of grated daikon that was dyed with food coloring.

 

“Oh my god she would love this…”

 

Everyone else crowded around to look at it.

 

“Now that I know what he can make, this seems pretty lackluster.”

 

“Hiro-nii, this is _perfect._ These are symbols from Weekend Warriors.”

 

“Oh, the anime he wants to theme Akane’s party after?”

 

“Yeah.” Yahaba took the spoon that rested inside and used it to take a bite, revealing the curry underneath. “I hate that he’s such a damn good cook.”

 

Suga smiled and patted him on the head.

 

“Just means you won’t have to once you guys get married.”

 

Yahaba scowled at him.

 

“We are _not_ like that. He’s just a friend.”

 

Everyone rolled their eyes, even Aone. Misaki ruffled his hair and he glared up at where she was standing over him.

 

“You couldn’t be any more obvious if you tried. He’s met your mom, borrowed your clothes, you play with his sister-“

 

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

 

“Looking at this from the perspective of an alpha I would say it does, but if you insist. Not like us saying anything will change your mind, stubborn mule.”

 

Yahaba huffed and continued to eat the bento. He was still coming to terms with the fact that he liked Kyoutani as more than a friend. He didn’t realize how much it had hurt when he talked about his ex until he had time to sit and think about it last night. He just looked so _lonely_ when Akane talked about her, and Yahaba couldn’t compete with someone like that.

 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned back to the task at hand. He was going to need to suggest that Kyoutani find something other than broccoli florets for the green gem. The raw vegetable was the only thing that didn’t taste right with the curry. Maybe cooked and mashed peas? They would be closer to the brighter green color Jade is…whatever, Kyoutani could figure it out.

 

After lunch he went back to the classroom alone, Kyoutani’s bento box rinsed and dried. Kyoutani was in his seat and most of the girls were in theirs, but Saeko was still hanging out near him and they were both laughing about something. Yahaba brought the bento back over and took the empty seat behind him where Saito used to sit.

 

“The only thing I’d suggest is changing the broccoli, it didn’t do the curry any favors. Otherwise it was perfect. She’ll love it.”

 

“Damn, I was worried about that. I wonder if blanching it will help. It’ll make it brighter and get rid of that raw flavor… or maybe I can just try something else. Oh well, I’ll do something. Thanks for the feedback.”

 

“You’ll never need to ask me twice when it comes to eating your food. How was lunch?”

 

“The cafeteria surprisingly has good fried chicken.”

 

“Of course that’s what you got. Why am I even surprised?”

 

Saeko walked over to Yahaba and thumped him on the back.

 

“You shoulda come! After we ate I took him over to my clubroom and let him smack the drums, it was a blast!”

 

“The drums?”

 

“Yahaba, I didn’t even know we had a taiko drum club here. It was seriously fuckin’ cool.”

 

“That sounds fun, can you take me sometime?”

 

“Of course! You’re both welcome anytime, just ask!”

 

Yahaba smiled and nodded. The bell rang and Ueno-sensei came in as everyone rushed back to their seats. The following Monday nearly everyone put in orders for the new uniforms and the next week was filled with significantly happier students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming Akane fun times next chap!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to celebrate Akane's birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Increased levels of otaku Yahaba are incoming.

Over the next month, Kyoutani worked with Yahaba on their lunch breaks to plan Akane’s birthday party. The distance between them as friends kept getting shorter as they slowly started to spend nearly every day together. 

 

One Saturday Akane made plans to go to an aquarium with her friends from school and Kyoutani took the opportunity to have another planning session with Yahaba at his house. He wanted to see all the merchandise Yahaba had and get a better understanding of the show anyway, so it worked out.

 

“Wow, I didn’t notice how much you had the last time I was here.”

 

Kyoutani looked around the room in amazement. There were posters lining the walls; figures scattered over his bookshelf, desk, and nightstand; and DVDs filled the area under the small TV he had in the corner of his room. Yahaba shrugged and offered for Kyoutani to sit on his bed while he sat down in his desk chair.

 

“What can I say? The show is great.”

 

“How can you even afford all of this? It was hard for me to scrape up enough to get her one of the figures for Christmas last year.”

 

Yahaba blushed and scratched the back of his head.

 

“I guess it couldn’t hurt to tell you at this point. Do you see that poster over there?”

 

He pointed to one of the smaller posters. It featured Jade and Garnet in more ethereal outfits than what would be seen on the show. Long, flowing, and white with the trains of the skirts fading into stars like the milky way in the backdrop behind them.

 

“Yeah, it’s beautiful. I’ve never seen it before.”

 

“That’s because I only sold it at Winter Comiket last year.”

 

Kyoutani’s jaw dropped and he gaped back at Yahaba.

 

“You did not fuckin’ draw that.”

 

Yahaba laughed.

 

“I did. I actually draw doujinshi too. I sell prints of art pieces and the books I make at Comiket twice a year to give myself some spending money.”

 

Kyoutani got off the bed and crossed the room in a few short strides to grab a shocked Yahaba by the shoulders. He brought his head down so that their faces were nearly touching and stared into his eyes.

 

“I will do anything for you to draw Akane a picture of her with the Weekend Warriors.” He squeezed Yahaba's shoulders to emphasize his point. “ _ Anything.” _

 

Yahaba rested his hands on Kyoutani’s chest and gently pushed him back.

 

“First you need to give me room to breathe. And I can’t really think of anything I really need from you. How about you just owe me a favor and I’ll draw the prettiest thing I can think of. It  _ is _ the princess’s birthday after all.”

 

Kyoutani gave him a bright smile.

 

“Sure. She’s gonna be so excited, I can’t wait. Thanks!”

 

The Monday before the party he was excused from club so that he could hand out invitations to her classmates and their parents. He managed to keep them hidden from sight by letting Yahaba hold onto them until they were able to pass them out. There was a special note inside to keep the theme a secret so that Akane would get a nice birthday surprise.

 

He had it all planned out. Everyone would meet at the park to play games and eat lunch, then they would all go back to the Kyoutani residence to do dessert and presents. The surprise would be waiting at home along with the pack in full costumes and a costume waiting for her. The only person who was allowed to be Jade was Akane, so everyone else split up so that there were three each of Spinel, Turquoise, and Garnet. They even had costumes for his parents to be the King and Queen of Lythos.

 

Yahaba stole Akane away from the cooking club because he ‘needed help’ the Thursday and Friday before the party so the cooking club could finish getting the food ready for the event. Suga coordinated with the people who handled the savory snacks and Kyoutani worked with Matsukawa to get all the cream puffs done. After they were made, the puffs were sprayed with a thin simple syrup and rolled in colored sugar to match the gems that each warrior wore.

 

When the big day came, the cooking club, the pack, and all of Akane’s friends went to the local park and played games. The swing set and slide had lines at least three kids long and the taller members of the pack were giving piggyback rides. When that part of the party was nearing its end the pack grabbed the gifts that everyone brought and excused themselves back to the house. They walked with the gifts until they were out of sight, then sprinted the rest of the way home. 

 

Matsukawa and Kyoutani got changed first then threw on aprons to finish with the cream puff display. Everyone else got changed quickly and put up the decorations as fast as possible. 

 

Suga, Oikawa, and Misaki were all dressed as Garnet; Kyoutani, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki were all dressed as Spinel; and Yahaba, Aone and Iwaizumi were all dressed as Turquoise. The male alphas were all squirming a bit at the open feeling of their skirts while the omegas and Misaki all swayed their hips to get their frilly skirts to flow playfully.

 

They scrambled to get everything in place before the rest of the guests got home. Suga had just finished putting the presents neatly in the corner when they heard the lock on the door click open. 

 

Kyoutani grabbed Akane’s costume while Yahaba and Suga grabbed the ones for his parents. They all gathered together in the middle of the living room and when Akane turned the corner she screamed out in delight. They all beamed at her and threw their hands in the air.

 

“Happy birthday, Akane!”

 

She quickly ran up and jumped into her brother’s arms, still squealing.

 

“IT’S A WEEKEND WARRIORS PARTY!!!”

 

“Mmhmm, and we’re still missing Jade. I think you need to go get changed. We need the King and Queen of Lythos too, so you should go with Mom and Dad. Sound good?”

 

“Yup!”

 

Kyoutani squatted down, let her go, and handed her the costume. Yahaba handed his father the king’s costume while Suga handed his mother the one for the queen. She pulled her parents as fast as she could back to their room so they could all get changed. The pack handed out the themed goodie bags to all the kids while they waited. 

 

Akane came running back out in her costume, holding her toy wand that she had in her room. Their parents came out shortly after, arms linked and acting as regal as they could. Kyoutani laughed into his hand until one of the kids came running past and flipped up his skirt. Yahaba nearly lost it when he saw that he was wearing his mother’s booty shorts again as he frantically tried to push the skirt back down.

 

Akane spent the remainder of the party taking pictures with the pack, making new teams, and taking them out on various adventures through the house to fight evil and protect the king and queen. The cream puffs were put out and they were quickly devoured by the kids and Hanamaki. Kyoutani managed to keep his parents away from Yahaba for the entire party. It took a lot of skill, distraction, and making use of his sister’s excitement. 

 

When it came time for presents Akane sat in her dad’s recliner and the pack handed out everyone’s presents so they could give them to her directly. She got some board games and some cards. A couple of her friends gave her Weekend Warriors toys and the pack all pitched in to get her a figure of Jade in his battle stance. 

 

Tameko and Kenichi got her a small fish tank and she nearly fainted when they showed her the emerald green betta they had bought her after she told them she wanted a pet fish. Yahaba was the last to go and Kyoutani picked her up so he could sit in the chair with her in his lap when he pulled out the cardboard tube from behind the chair.

 

“This one’s special kiddo, Yahaba made it just for you. Are you ready to see it?”

 

She nodded enthusiastically and he popped the end off the tube. He carefully pulled out the poster and unrolled it to show her. 

 

The castle of Lythos sat in front of a large moon backdrop with stars dotting the remaining sky. The Weekend Warriors stood in the forefront. Spinel and Turquoise were flanking Jade and Garnet who were holding Akane in their arms between them. She was wearing a pink version of their outfit with her hair tied in a high ponytail that had a matching bow at the base. She gasped as tears started to form in her eyes.

 

Yahaba came over to the side of the recliner and pointed at the girl in the middle.

 

“She’s called Morganite in this form, but her real name is Kyoutani Akane and she’s a strong new member of the team. I think she’s really pretty, what about you?”

 

Akane started sobbing and jumped off her brother's lap to give Yahaba a hug. She was crying so hard that he was starting to tear up as he held her close and rubbed her back. 

 

“THANK YOU YAHA-NII! IT’S SO PRETTY! I LOVE IT!”

 

Kyoutani held up the poster to show everyone and they all stared at it in awe. Kyoutani took it back to his room, pulled the poster frame he'd hidden out of his closet, and carefully placed the poster inside to keep it safe from the elements. He took it to her room and set it against her nightstand for her to determine where to place it later.

 

He walked back out into the living room to see that Yahaba had shifted so that he was sitting in the recliner with Akane on his lap. He was gently purring to try to help calm her down while he rocked the chair back and forth. He was whispering some things in her ear and she started to smile and giggle.

 

Kyoutani decided this was a good place to end the party and helped her say goodbye to everyone without leaving Yahaba’s lap. The pack stayed behind to help clean up while Tameko and Kenichi went to work setting up her new fish tank.

 

Kyoutani brought a box of tissues to the pair on the recliner and a small bag to throw the used ones in. He ran his hand through Akane’s hair after she blew her nose. She looked up at him, eyes red and puffy from crying, and he smiled down at her.

 

“Happy birthday kiddo. Did you have fun?”

 

She nodded and nuzzled back into Yahaba’s chest, clearly tired from the day’s events. Yahaba wiped his nose with a tissue and threw it in the bag. He continued to purr and hold Akane while everyone finished tidying up the house. Kyoutani looked over at him with an even softer smile than he gave his sister. He mouthed a quiet ‘thank you’ and Yahaba smiled in reply and mouthed back ‘anytime’.

 

After she fell asleep Kyoutani lifted her out of Yahaba’s lap and gave her a kiss on the crown of her head. He took her back to her room and passed her off to their parents so they could change her and tuck her into bed. He went out to meet the pack to thank them and say goodbye. He looked over at Yahaba who had to go wash his face after Kyoutani took Akane out of his lap.

 

“I didn’t know Yahaba was a sympathy crier.”

 

“Oh please, if you had a little girl sobbing tears of happiness over something you made for them you would cry too.”

 

“Never said I wouldn’t.” He reached over and gave Yahaba a hug, startling him. “Thank you for drawing the poster. It made today really special for her.”

 

Yahaba returned the hug and patted him on the back.

 

“I’m pretty sure her nii-chan is the one who made it special. I just drew her a picture.”

 

Kyoutani sighed and pulled away from the hug, instead reaching his hand up to ruffle Yahaba’s hair.

 

“I’m too tired to argue. Let’s just agree that all of you guys helped make it special and that she absolutely loved the poster.”

 

He went around, giving each member of the pack a hug and thanking them. He let them all use his room to change back into their regular clothes. After everyone was back in normal attire he walked them all to the door.

 

“Let me know by Wednesday what you guys want for lunch on Friday. I’ll make whatever you want. Mattsun, I already know what you want so you can just tell me what sides you want to go with it.”

 

Matsukawa and Suga both laughed at that. He looked over at them both and smiled.

 

“You guys want me to walk with you to the station?”

 

They looked at each other, then to their boyfriends.

 

“I think we’re good Kyou-kun, you should stay home with Akane. We have a couple escorts already.”

 

Hanamaki and Oikawa both wrapped their arms around their boyfriends’ waists and rested their heads on the omegas’ shoulders. Kyoutani smiled with a nod.

 

“I’ll see you guys later then. Thank you so much for today, I couldn’t have done it alone.”

 

They all bid their farewells and Kyoutani closed and locked the door. He turned and went back into his room, changing into his pajamas before walking over to check on his sister. Their parents had just finished setting up the tank and were cleaning up the mess from the boxes as quietly as possible.

 

Akane was sound asleep in her bed, clinging to her pillow. Kyoutani gently moved her closer to the wall and sat on the edge of the bed. She immediately turned over and clung to him and they all chuckled lightly.

 

“Guess I’m stayin’ here tonight.”

 

“Sure looks like it, Kentarou. You guys did a great job with the party, she was really happy.”

 

Kenichi started grumbling and they both looked over at him curiously.

 

“The cute boy was here for  _ hours _ and I didn’t get to talk to him at all.”

 

“That was on purpose. As if I was letting you anywhere near him.”

 

“But son, you guys would make a good couple! I mean, look at this thing!” Akane stirred in her sleep and they both glared at him. He shied away guiltily then picked up the poster and pointed at it and whispered, “he made it just for Akane. I mean, who does that?”

 

“I asked him to, that’s why he made it.”

 

“Son, can you even imagine how many hours this took?”

 

“I told him I would do literally anything for him to draw her a picture. I didn’t know it was gonna end up as a poster until a couple days ago. I owe him a favor for it, so whenever he thinks of what he wants I’ll do it, no matter what.”

 

“You need to bring him home properly next time.”

 

Kyoutani sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

 

“Dad, we aren’t dating.”

 

“Son, he wouldn’t put this much effort in if he didn’t really care about you both. You need to ask him out.”

 

“He hates the way alphas treat him and other omegas like him. Unless he tells me he wants something beyond being friends I’m not gonna put him in a position he doesn’t want.”

 

“If he really doesn’t want that you can still tell him so you can start moving on if he says no, Kentarou.”

 

Kyoutani bit his lip and looked down into his lap.

 

“I don’t wanna risk ruining everything. He was nice enough to invite me into his pack after I saved him from Saito, and I’ve been able to make a lot more friends since meeting him. He’s too important for me to risk losing him over something so selfish.”

 

Tameko walked over and hugged him around his shoulders. He leaned into the contact and rubbed his face in her side, being careful to not jostle Akane too much. Kenichi came over and rubbed his back, they stayed in silence together for a couple minutes until Kyoutani yawned. Tameko giggled and let him go.

 

“We’ve all had a long day, we should go to sleep. Goodnight Kentarou.” She kissed him on the top of the head then bent down and gave Akane a kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight Akane.”

 

Kenichi ruffled his son’s hair, then took his wife’s hand and they walked out of the room. They shut off the light and Kyoutani shuffled down so that he was lying next to Akane. She clung to his side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders then fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys and their self doubts about how the other feels. What am I gonna do with them?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani is acting weird and Yahaba doesn't like it. He's determined to figure out what's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so excited for y'all to meet Yahadad.
> 
> This is the beginning of the drama portion of this fic. Have fun!

Summer started to wind down and the school was buzzing with excitement for the upcoming cultural festival. The classes and clubs were to submit their requests for approval by the end of the week, so Yahaba took a vote to see what everyone wanted to do.

 

“Haunted house!”

 

“Maid Café!”

 

“Face painting!”

 

“Kissing booth!”

 

All the girls shot down the kissing booth the second it was mentioned. Yahaba chuckled and wrote the other three suggestions on the board. They took a vote which resulted in the haunted house and maid café getting equal votes.

 

“Okay, we can only do one. We should give some ideas for each one then take another vote.”

 

“I don’t see why we can’t do both.”

 

The class turned their attention to Kyoutani who was sitting back in his seat, looking smug. Yahaba smirked back at him and put his hand on his hip.

 

“Oh really now? Let’s hear it.”

 

“Haunted café.”

 

The class ‘ooo’ed at the suggestion and Yahaba listed it on the board.

 

“Okay guys, if we want to do this we need ideas.”

 

“Ghost waitresses!”

 

“Blackout curtains with electric candles for lighting!”

 

“Creepy food!”

 

“Bloody Mary drinks!”

 

“Kyoutani should be a werewolf!”

 

“Screw that, I’m gonna be cooking. You guys can dress yourselves up.”

 

“Creepy organ music!”

 

“Vampires!”

 

Yahaba listed the suggestions one by one and looked them over. Feeling satisfied he turned back to the class with a smile.

 

“Is everyone okay with the haunted café? I think we can make it work.”

 

Everyone agreed and Yahaba filled out their class’s request form.

 

“Alright. I’ll turn this in later and we’ll find out on Friday if it gets approved.”

 

Since they had come to a decision faster than Yahaba had allotted time for, the class started buzzing with ideas on how they wanted to do the café. Some of the girls gathered near Kyoutani to talk about ideas for food while others in the class gathered in groups to discuss costumes and decorations.

 

When Friday rolled around, Yahaba walked into class right as it was about to start, and Kyoutani was more withdrawn than usual. He didn’t say good morning and before Yahaba had a chance to talk to him, the bell rang. He threw a concerned look over his shoulder at the alpha but Kyoutani was glaring down at his desk and didn’t acknowledge him.

 

Yahaba couldn’t concentrate because there was obviously something bothering Kyoutani but he couldn’t figure out what. When lunch break finally came he went straight over to Kyoutani and sat in the seat behind him.

 

“Hey, are you alright?”

 

“Fine, just tired.”

 

“Kyoutani, don’t lie to me. I’ve seen you dead tired and you weren’t this irritable. What’s wrong?”

 

Kyoutani sighed and put his face on his desk.

 

“Sorry, can’t tell you. It’s nothing you did, I’m just not feelin’ all that great.”

 

Yahaba reached over to rub his back and the alpha jumped at the contact. Yahaba pulled his hand back and frowned.

 

“Well, if you end up wanting to vent I won’t tell anyone. You up for lunch or should I tell everyone you can’t go today?”

 

Kyoutani hunched his shoulders and looked away.

 

“As much as I hate to say it, I’d probably kill any good mood if I went. It’s probably better if I eat alone today.”

 

Yahaba gritted his teeth, but nodded.

 

“Alright. We’ll all be here for if you need us, okay? We’re a pack and you don’t need to be embarrassed to ask us for help if you need it.”

 

Kyoutani gave him a strained smile.

 

“Thanks. This is just something that can’t be helped. I’ll be fine soon though, promise. If I’m not I’ll let you know.”

 

Yahaba nodded again. He got up and ruffled Kyoutani’s hair before walking out of the class to go meet everyone for lunch. They all looked at him confused when he showed up alone and sat next to Iwaizumi.

 

“Kyoutani said he isn’t feeling all that great so he’s not coming.” A realization hit him and he looked over at Suga. “Oh shit. I forgot to ask him about club, sorry Suga.”

 

“It’s fine Yaha-chan. If he doesn’t show up I’ll just assume he needed to go home. Thanks for telling me though. Do you know what’s wrong?”

 

Yahaba knotted his brows together and looked down at his lap.

 

“Not really, he said he couldn’t tell me. He’s been in a bad mood all day and he looks really tired.”

 

Suga hummed and leaned into Oikawa. Oikawa wrapped his arm around his waist and nuzzled into his hair. Suga looked back over to Yahaba with a concerned tint to his eyes.

 

“I hope he’s okay, I don’t like that he’s closing himself off again. He’s opened up so much more after meeting you, Yaha-chan.”

 

Aone nodded and Yahaba sighed. He couldn’t help but feel off. Kyoutani had become a steady fixture in his life, and the fact that there was something wrong that he wouldn’t tell him hurt a lot more than Yahaba would have thought at the beginning of the year. Before the mood could get any heavier Oikawa changed the subject.

 

“Well, a little birdie told me that the kissing booth is gonna get approved for the soccer club.”

 

Yahaba and Aone both scowled at him.

 

“I still can’t believe you guys made me submit that.”

 

“You’d be pretty popular, Shige-chan~”

 

“You can bet your ass I won’t be in the rotation for that. You can have my shift.”

 

“Yaha-chan, that isn’t nice. He should have the shortest shift so I can keep him all to myself.”

 

Suga shifted so he was in Oikawa’s lap and kissed him. Yahaba rolled his eyes.

 

“I bet the only reason they approved it was so the council members could buy a kiss with him anyway. He’s the most popular alpha in school, you’re gonna have to give him up for a day so we can make money.”

 

Suga whined and cuddled closer to Oikawa.

 

“You have to let me scent him first.”

 

“You don’t need to ask my permission for that. Yuuka’s alpha is gonna be scenting her between each patron. Then again, she’s gonna scent him between each kiss he gets too. She’s more possessive than he is.”

 

The group laughed and finished their lunches. Yahaba left a little early so he could go back to the classroom to check on Kyoutani. When he got back the alpha wasn’t there so Yahaba sat in Kyoutani’s seat to wait for him. When Kyoutani came back into the classroom his eyes were glazed over and he wasn’t paying attention. He nearly sat on Yahaba before the omega pinched him in the side to bring him back to reality.

 

“Ow, what the… oh. Hi.”

 

“You’re really out of it. If you wanna go home I can pick up Akane, it’s no problem. Seriously, I’m worried.”

 

“I’ll be fine, I just can’t seem to focus.”

 

“Kyoutani, go home. Now. If you can’t focus there’s no point being in class and you’ll just make whatever’s going on worse. Go rest, I can get Akane.”

 

Kyoutani furrowed his brows and scowled at Yahaba. After a few seconds he relented and dropped his shoulders.

 

“How about I go lay down in the nurse’s office for a bit and If I don’t feel better in an hour I’ll go home. Is that fair?”

 

Yahaba grabbed Kyoutani’s bag then reached for his hand with a nod.

 

“I can agree to that. Come on, let’s get you to the nurse. Oi, Saeko.” The alpha tilted her head back to look at Yahaba, hair dangling between her shoulders. “If I’m not back before class starts can you tell Ueno-sensei I’m taking Kyoutani to the nurse?”

 

She gave him a thumbs up and turned her attention back to the girls she was talking to. Yahaba pulled Kyoutani by the hand until they got to a bed at the nurse’s office. He forced Kyoutani to lay down before walking over to check him in. The nurse looked up at him curiously.

 

“I’m here to check in my friend. I put him in one of the beds already.” He leaned down to whisper in the nurse’s ear. “He won’t tell me what’s wrong and he’s acting really weird, I’m worried.”

 

He pulled back and she nodded in understanding. He put Kyoutani’s name on the sign in sheet and walked back to the bed to check on him one last time before going back to class. The lunch bell started to ring so he knew he had to hurry up, but when he pulled back the curtain to find Kyoutani curled in on himself he didn’t want to leave.

 

He sat down in the chair next to the bed and ran his fingers through Kyoutani’s hair. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Yahaba.

 

“Kyoutani…are you sure you don’t want to just go home? You’re really not yourself.”

 

Kyoutani simply nodded and buried his face back into the pillow. Yahaba sighed and rubbed him on the shoulder.

 

“One hour. If you aren’t feeling better then you’re going home, understood?”

 

Kyoutani nodded again and Yahaba walked back out from behind the curtain. The nurse waved him over and he sat down in the seat next to her.

 

“I’ll take care of him and I’ll send him home in an hour if he doesn’t get up. We have the contact information for his parents, do either of them have a car?”

 

“Yeah, his father drives to work, so he’s probably the best one to call.”

 

The nurse nodded and took the note down.

 

“Thank you, Yahaba-kun. Here’s a note to get back to class.”

 

“Thank you, sensei.”

 

Yahaba left to go back to class, looking over his shoulder one last time before hanging his head and continuing on. He had to agree with Suga, Kyoutani was reverting back to his lone wolf days and it didn’t sit well with him. He’d have to sit with the alpha once he was feeling better to talk to him about it; hopefully he’d be more open when he wasn’t feeling like shit.

 

He slid the classroom door open and handed the note to Ueno-sensei before turning to go back to his seat. The teacher handed him a piece of paper in return and when he looked at it he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

 

“We got approved for the Haunted Café!” The class let out a small cheer and he squared his shoulders to face them. “We’ll start planning on Monday at lunch, make sure you’re here. Kyoutani is gonna lead the kitchen so I’ll let him know he can’t miss it either.”

 

The class all nodded and Yahaba went back to his seat to let Ueno-sensei continue his lessons. About an hour and a half later the class phone started to ring and the teacher answered. He looked up and called Yahaba over, then handed him the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

_“Yahaba-kun? This is Takahashi-sensei.”_

 

“Oh, hello sensei. Is everything alright?”

 

_“Everything’s fine. Kyoutani-kun’s father just picked him up, but he wouldn’t stop resisting his father and was mumbling about you picking up someone named Akane. I told him I would pass on the message before he calmed down and left.”_

 

“Thank you, sensei. I’ll make sure to go get her. Thank you for sending him home.”

 

_“Of course, it’s my job to take care of my students. Have a nice day, Yahaba-kun.”_

 

“You too, sensei.”

 

Yahaba hung up the phone and went back to his desk. He found it difficult to concentrate for the rest of the day. The next break they had between lessons he sent a text to Suga that Kyoutani wasn’t going to club and another to Oikawa to let him know he was going to get Akane so he would also be missing activities that day.

 

After classes he rushed out of the gate towards Akane’s school and when she saw him she came running over to him. She looked around for her brother and pouted when she couldn’t find him.

 

“Where’s nii-chan?”

 

Yahaba squatted down and pet her on the head.

 

“He’s not feeling good, he asked me to come get you since he couldn’t. We’re gonna go straight home today instead of going to club, okay?”

 

She nodded and grabbed his hand. She swung their hands back and forth as she chatted happily about what she learned at school and how she was going to make Kyoutani his favorite cookies to help him feel better. When they got to Kyoutani’s house Akane opened the door and called out that she was home. Tameko came to greet them both and gave Akane a hug. She reached over and pulled Yahaba into a hug as well then looked up at him.

 

“Thank you for picking her up, you didn’t have to do that.”

 

“I wanted to, ma’am. Is Kyoutani okay? He wouldn’t tell me what’s wrong and we’re all pretty worried.”

 

“He’ll be fine. If he hasn’t told you then it really isn’t my place to, it’s a little embarrassing for him. After this whole thing passes I’m sure he’ll explain it to you.”

 

Yahaba bit his lip and nodded.

 

“Tell him I hope he feels better and he can text me if he needs anything.”

 

She smiled and hugged him again.

 

“You’re a good friend, Yahaba-kun. He’s not shutting you or your pack out, just wait until he feels like himself again. It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

 

Yahaba returned the hug then gave Akane a hug before leaving to go home. He went over to the ice cream parlor on the way and sent Kyoutani a text while he waited for his order.

 

**15:37 To Kyoutani:**

 

_Akane’s home safe. Feel better soon, we have a meeting on Monday to plan out our stuff for the cultural festival. The haunted café got approved._

 

**15:39 From Kyoutani:**

 

_Thanks, sorry you had to miss club. I should be feeling better by Monday._

 

Yahaba smiled down at his phone. At least Kyoutani was feeling well enough to text him back, so it couldn’t be too bad. He ate his ice cream as he walked back home, finishing it off right before he got to the door. He walked inside just as his mother was getting ready to leave and he startled her.

 

“Shigeru! You don’t have club today?”

 

“I did, but something came up with Kyoutani and I had to go take Akane home. It was gonna be too late for me to go back to club so I just came home instead.”

 

“Is everything alright with Kyoutani-kun?”

 

“His mom said he should be better in a couple days, I guess he’s just sick. He was really out of it, but he responded to my text... I was probably worried for nothing.”

 

“That’s good. You should let him rest, you can talk to him on Monday.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I was planning on doing. I’d offer to bring him soup or something but-”

 

Nanami put a hand on his shoulder and leveled him with a glare.

 

“Shigeru, he’s already sick. How about you try to not make him feel worse.”

 

“I NEVER SAID I’D BE THE ONE TO MAKE IT!”

 

“That wouldn’t be too bad then. But if he isn’t acting like he wants company you should let him be. He’s an alpha, so he’s biologically different than you. He might not want cuddles when he isn’t feeling his best. You should wait until he approaches you.”

 

“I guess…”

 

“I was about to go shopping for dinner. You wanna come with me or do you wanna get a head start on your homework?”

 

“I should work on my homework. I want to draw out some ideas for the haunted café for the cultural festival too. If you think you need help I can come with you. Do you need me to reach for things on high shelves for you?”

 

She poked him hard in the side and they both started laughing. Nanami waved him off and went on her way, and Yahaba went straight back to his room. He got his Japanese and history homework done and took a break to work on the cultural festival before facing off with the nemesis known as math.

 

He drew up a couple different banner designs and planned out a couple layouts for the tables and chairs. He also drew out a couple costume designs for himself since he needed to be one of the servers. Him being in the kitchen would probably end up with the class having the least popular café in school and he didn’t want that.

 

He couldn’t decide between being a ghost or a vampire, he’d have to get Kyoutani’s opinion later. The alpha was pretty open minded in his thought processes considering he spent most of his life shutting himself away from his peers. Yahaba had learned to consider Kyoutani’s opinion with a lot more weight than he would someone else’s. He really hoped the alpha would tell him what was wrong after...whatever this was passed.

 

He glared at his math textbook sitting on the edge of his desk. He really didn’t want to deal with his most hated subject but decided it was better to just get it over with. If he got it done now he could have his weekend freed up to work on his doujinshi. Winter Comiket was going to be on him sooner than he would like to admit. He had to have his stuff off to the printers within the next couple months if he wanted everything back in time.

 

After a couple minutes of deliberation, he opted to just do the cursed homework. Now he was wishing Kyoutani was feeling better for another reason. Kyoutani understood math way better than he did and could help him with these damn problems. Honestly, who else but a scientist would care about how much volume there was in a cone?

 

His mom called him down to set the table as he was finishing up the last couple problems, so he decided to just quickly get them done so he could hide the textbook for the rest of the weekend. It was nice being done with his homework before dinner on a Friday for once. He went downstairs to see that his mom had done a vegetable stir fry and teriyaki glazed salmon for dinner with rice and miso soup. He nearly started drooling but caught himself before his mom could catch him and tease him.

 

His father, Ichirou, came through the door just as Yahaba had finished setting the table. He gave Nanami a kiss and greeted Yahaba before grabbing drinks for them all. They sat down and gave thanks before digging in.

 

“How was school, Shigeru?”

 

“Someone in my pack is sick, but otherwise it went alright. Our haunted café request for the school festival got approved and I’m looking forward to that. How was your day?”

 

“Let’s just say I’m glad it’s the weekend.”

 

They all chuckled and he took a swig of his beer. He let out a relieved sigh and leaned into his wife and nuzzled her neck. Yahaba pulled a face and looked at his father.

 

“I’m still here you know.”

 

“Don’t be jealous, it’s not my fault you’re single.”

 

“Yeah Dad, that’s by choice.”

 

“You have that Kyoutani guy who is ‘so obviously in love with you to the point where it’s painful to watch’ apparently. Tooru’s told me about him. Why not go for it?”

 

“I don’t think I can… He was talking about his ex-girlfriend back when Hiro-nii and Mattsun got together and he looked like he really missed her. How can I compete with someone like that?”

 

“She’s an ex for a reason Shigeru.”

 

“Only because she moved away.”

 

Ichirou rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re seriously asking me how to compete with someone who isn’t even _here?”_

 

“You’re not helping.”

 

Ichirou shrugged his shoulders.

 

“You can’t know if you don’t try.”

 

“Dad, I’m not gonna talk about this with you.”

 

“If you need help figuring out how to get his attention you should talk to the other omegas in your pack. Two of them are close with him, right?”

 

_“Dad.”_

 

Ichirou waved him off.

 

“Fine, be a baby about it. This is why you’re single.”

 

“Be nice dear, he’s never dated an alpha.”

 

“I’d be having the same discussion if the boy was a beta or an omega too, Nanami. He should get with the guy who makes him happy. Holding back like this makes more opportunities for him to lose his chance.”

 

“Fine, I’ll think about it.”

 

“I guess that’s a start. Don’t think about it too long, though. While you’re thinking someone else might be acting.”

 

_“Dad.”_

 

“Think about it Shigeru. Would you rather take a chance and have the potential to be with the one you want? Or would you rather be the one who waited too long and have to sit and watch him be happy with someone else?”

 

Yahaba frowned at his father. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he had a valid point. The thought of having to watch Kyoutani be with someone else made his stomach turn.

 

“I’ve been pretty vocal about how much I hate alphas though.”

 

Ichirou winced at that.

 

“You don’t treat him like you do the others though, right?”

 

“Well, I did at first…we both kinda hated each other when we first met. Once we sat down and talked it out we got along.”

 

“Wow. Imagine: actual communication so you don’t have misunderstandings. I wonder in what other instances this may be useful.”

 

“Because going up to someone who’s been my friend for months and whom I haven’t actively shown interest in and saying ‘I think we should date’ is that simple.”

 

Nanami decided to finally interject, “Or you can just kiss him and see what he does.”

 

Yahaba gaped back at her, mouth opening and closing like a fish before he could finally respond.

 

“WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU?”

 

Ichirou shrugged and wrapped his arm around her waist.

 

“Nothing? That’s how your mom got my attention, and I’ve been in love with her ever since.”

 

Yahaba stared back at his mother who had the most innocent smile she has ever shown him on her face. She crawled into her husband’s lap and settled herself as he placed his hands on her hips.  She grabbed Ichirou’s chin and turned his face to hers and kissed him.

 

“I wanted him, so I had to make sure I got him.”

 

“I can’t believe that’s how you guys got together.”

 

They both looked over at him and shrugged.

 

“Whatever works,” they said in unison. They smiled and gave each other a kiss again. Yahaba rolled his eyes and grabbed their plates to clear the table. He rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher while his parents continued to make out at the table. He left them to do whatever it was they were going to do after he was out of sight and went back into his room.

 

_As if I could just kiss him like that._

 

He placed his fingers to his lips and blushed at the thought. He’d had boyfriends before, all betas, and he hadn’t ever had to make the first move. After all his bitching about alphas Yahaba knew he was stuck in a position where he’d have to be the one to ask Kyoutani out if he wanted anything to go anywhere.

 

Still, Kyoutani was hiding things from him. He wouldn’t even tell Yahaba what was making him feel so awful and he couldn’t do anything to help. Sure, he was able to pick up Akane so Kyoutani could rest but that was hardly anything in Yahaba’s opinion.

 

It bothered him that Kyoutani would want to hide things from him so he just set the matter to the side and worked on brainstorming some pieces he wanted to do for Comiket. He knew he wanted to make a lanyard as well as buttons and charms. His storyboards were already done for his doujinshi and he was halfway through the pages of one of them.

 

He put in his DVD of the first season and started to absentmindedly doodle designs for the buttons he wanted to sell. He got some designs he was satisfied with and when he looked up it was the aftermath of the final battle on his TV. He looked over at his alarm clock and it was nearly midnight, so he put away his drawing tablet and turned off the light. He made his way to his bed and let the episode play out before turning off his TV and going to sleep.

 

He decided to let the alpha have his space and time to rest, so he didn’t text him for the remainder of the weekend. When Monday came he walked to school with Iwaizumi, Aone, and Misaki since both Oikawa and Hanamaki took off early to pick their boyfriends up from the train station. He got to class and Kyoutani wasn’t there, so he texted him.

 

**07:55 To Kyoutani:**

 

_You alright? Or are you still sick?_

 

He started pulling out the things he needed for class as he waited for a response. Kyoutani never came to class and never responded to the text. The bell rang and Ueno-sensei walked through the door. He announced that one of their other classmates was sick and would be missing class but didn’t say a word about Kyoutani. They went through their first lesson and at their first break between classes Yahaba pulled out his phone.

 

Still no response.

 

Yahaba would never admit it, but he was starting to panic. It wasn’t like Kyoutani to go MIA without telling anyone. Yahaba made a new texting group and sent out a message to the rest of the pack.

 

Tooru-nii, Suga, Hana, Nobu-nii, Hiro-nii, Mattsun, Hajime

 

**09:31:**

 

_Has anyone heard from Kyoutani? He’s not in class and hasn’t responded to my text…_

 

**09:31 From Nobu-nii:**

 

_¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

 

**09:31 From Suga:**

 

_Yaha-chan, if he was gonna text anyone it would be you._

 

**09:31 From Hajime:**

 

_Did you talk to him at all this weekend?_

 

**09:32:**

 

_No, he was sick so I was letting him rest. I haven’t talked to him since Friday._

 

**09:32 From Mattsun:**

 

_I’m sure he’s fine. His parents would've told the school if it was something serious._

 

**09:32 From Hana:**

 

_You don’t have practice after school, go check on him since now we’re all gonna be worried._

 

**09:33 From Hiro-nii:**

 

_Issei’s right, Shigeru. It’s probably nothing serious._

 

**09:33 From Tooru-nii:**

 

_Go see him after school Shige-chan. Kou-chan and I will go by after he gets out of club, Mattsun and Hiro are welcome to join us too._

 

**09:34:**

 

_Yeah, I think I will. It’s really not like him to not tell anybody though…_

 

**09:34 From Suga:**

 

_Yaha-chan you’re so cute. It’s almost like you guys are courting already._

 

**09:34 From Mattsun:**

 

_Wait, they aren’t courting yet?_

 

**09:34 From: Nobu-nii:**

 

_-____-‘_

 

**09:34 From Hiro-nii:**

 

_^^^^^^_

 

**09:35 From Tooru-nii:**

 

_^^^^^^_

 

**09:35 From Hajime:**

 

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

 

**09:35:**

 

_Bite me._

 

**09:36 From Hana:**

 

_If you would just tell Kyoutani that I’m sure he would._

 

**09:36 From Tooru-nii:**

 

_Hana-chan!_

 

**09:36 From Hana:**

 

_Am I wrong?_

 

**09:36 From Hajime:**

 

_No, but they should at least properly court first._

 

**09:36:**

 

_Why are you all like this?_

 

**09:37 From Suga:**

 

_Because you guys both like each other but neither of you have the balls to make the first move. I can’t wait till Kenichi-san gets a moment alone with you. Then something might actually happen._

 

**09:37:**

 

_Whatever. I’ll go check on him after school. Talk to you guys later._

 

He turned off his phone and put it back in his bag. After a few more lessons it was time to break for lunch. The other two students who were going to lead the class with him besides Kyoutani for the haunted café came over to his desk. Matsuoka Honoka was going to lead the service staff with Yahaba and Mori Ren was going to lead the kitchen with Kyoutani. They both looked at him with concern before Mori spoke up.

 

“Is Kyoutani-kun okay?”

 

“I’m… actually not sure. He hasn’t responded to my text from this morning, so I was gonna check on him after school. We can still brainstorm ideas without him and just go over them when he gets back.”

 

They both nodded and they started talking about ideas they had. They decided to keep the blackout curtains and electric candles from when the haunted café was first suggested. Brain gelatins with strawberry sauce, green omurice, deviled eggs, witch hat cookies, mummy hot dogs and coffee were suggested for the kitchen. And it was decided that so long as it fit the haunted theme the servers could pick their own costumes.

 

By the time they were done there was barely any time to eat. They all scarfed down their lunches and the girls went back to their seats. When classes ended Yahaba ran to Akane’s school since Kyoutani was obviously not going to be able to pick her up again. When he got there he looked around and couldn’t find her, but he saw her teacher at the gate. He quickly walked over to her to see where she was.

 

“Sensei, was Akane at school today?”

 

“Oh, Yahaba-kun. No, when she didn’t show up we called her parents and they said she had to stay home because of a family matter.

 

Yahaba nodded.

 

“Thank you, Sensei.” He quickly made his way over to Kyoutani’s house. When he was halfway there he stopped by a convenience store and glared at their options in the medicine aisle. He didn’t know what kind of sick Kyoutani was. What kind of medicine should he get? He looked around for nearly thirty minutes before deciding on getting a couple sports drinks, cold packs, fever reducers, and stomach medicine. That should cover most of the bases, right?

 

When he finally got to Kyoutani’s house he rang the doorbell and Akane’s voice came over the speaker.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Akane-chan. It’s Yahaba-”

 

“YAHA-NII!”

 

The intercom cut off and he could hear her footsteps as she came running to the door. It swung open and she immediately jumped into his arms. He held her close and rubbed his face in her hair.

 

“I’m so glad to see you didn’t catch whatever your brother has. Is he okay?”

 

“He gets sick like this a couple times a year. He stays in his room the whole time so I don’t see him much. Mommy just asked me to stay home so I could bring him food and stuff in case he got hungry.”

 

“Is it okay if I go check on him? He didn’t respond to my text this morning so I’m a little worried.”

 

She nodded and squirmed out of his arms. Yahaba took off his shoes and Akane pulled out the guest slippers for him. He slid them on and she walked him to Kyoutani’s room.

 

“I’ll be in the living room watching TV if you need anything.”

 

“Thank you, Akane-chan.”

 

She beamed a smile up at him before skipping back down the hallway. He knocked a couple times on the door.

 

“Kyoutani, it’s me. I’m coming in.”

 

There was some shuffling behind the door and Yahaba slowly opened the door to see Kyoutani bundled up in his blankets with his back to Yahaba. He shut the door behind him and made his way to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and setting the bag down on the floor.

 

He reached his hand out to run his fingers through Kyoutani’s hair when suddenly Kyoutani pulled Yahaba completely onto the bed. He let out a surprised yelp and Kyoutani was pinning him down, eyes completely glazed over. Yahaba looked over his face and after a few seconds he could smell it.

 

Kyoutani was releasing strong pheromones into the air. It was enough to throw Yahaba’s mind into a whirl and all he could do was stare into Kyoutani’s eyes. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks: Kyoutani wasn’t sick.

 

He was in rut.

 

Shit.

 

Before Yahaba could even try to get free Kyoutani dipped his head down and captured his lips. Yahaba gasped at the contact and Kyoutani took the opportunity to lick inside his mouth and deepen the kiss. It was passionate but not forceful and it took Yahaba’s breath away. He never imagined that this was what his first kiss with Kyoutani would be like, but he wasn’t complaining.

 

He wrapped his arms around Kyoutani’s neck, hummed, and returned the kiss. Kyoutani moved his hands so that one was supporting his weight over Yahaba and the other carded into his hair. He tilted Yahaba’s head back the slightest bit then went from kissing his lips to down his jaw. Yahaba was panting and breathless as Kyoutani kissed and nipped down his neck, slowly moving towards the scent glands where his neck met his shoulder.

 

Once he reached them he licked across them and the sensation made Yahaba shudder. His hands gripped Kyoutani’s shoulders and the alpha started to kiss and suck at the glands, turning Yahaba into a wriggling mess beneath him. Yahaba wasn’t typically one to submit, but he had to admit: Kyoutani taking charge like this was hot as hell.

 

Kyoutani pulled back and nuzzled his nose into Yahaba’s neck with a sigh.

 

“Shigeru…”

 

Yahaba couldn’t help but moan at that.

 

“Mmm…. Kyou…”

 

Kyoutani suddenly froze. He pulled back, eyes widened in shock. He looked down at Yahaba, completely flushed, panting, lips glistening with saliva, and a blooming hickey where his scent glands were. Kyoutani got up and shifted backwards so fast that he fell off the bed. He scrambled back up and backed himself into the farthest corner of his room, hands covering his mouth and eyes filled with regret.

 

“Kyoutani…?”

 

“You need to leave.”

 

“But-“

 

“NOW!”

 

Yahaba nodded and quickly got off the bed and darted out of the room, closing the door behind him. He heard the lock snap into place and felt a sting in his chest. He went over to the bathroom and washed his face. He fixed his shirt collar and made sure to cover the hickey that was bright red before making his way out to the living room. Akane looked back at him and got off the couch. He must have had a weird look on his face because she went from smiling to a frown.

 

“Yaha-nii, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Akane-chan. Don’t worry about me. Keep taking good care of your brother, I’m gonna go home. I’ll see you on Thursday.”

 

She didn’t look convinced but walked him to the door anyway. As he left he pulled out his phone to text the others.

 

Tooru-nii, Suga, Hana, Nobu-nii, Hiro-nii, Mattsun, Hajime

 

**15:53:**

 

_Kyoutani isn’t sick. He’s in rut._

 

**15:53 From Hiro-nii:**

 

_Shigeru, did he do anything to you?_

 

**15:53 From Suga:**

 

_Yaha-chan are you okay?_

 

**15:54:**

 

_I’m fine, and he didn’t do anything permanent. The second I said his name he snapped out of it and backed off._

 

**15:54 From Tooru-nii:**

 

_He must be nearly done then. I don’t think I could ever stop myself when in rut. My alpha instincts go haywire._

 

**15:54 From Hiro-nii:**

 

_I don’t think I would’ve been able to stop myself either. Explains why he shut himself away from everyone on Friday though._

 

**15:54 From Hajime:**

 

_Nothing permanent?_

 

**15:55**

 

_…………_

 

**15:55 From Hajime:**

 

_What did he do Shigeru?_

 

**15:55 From Tooru-nii:**

 

_Shige-chan if he did anything you didn’t want I’m going to kill him._

 

**15:55 From Hiro-nii:**

 

_And I’ll help hide the body._

 

**15:55 From Nobu-nii:**

 

_ >=( _

 

**15:56:**

 

_No need to kill anyone… He just kissed me._

 

**15:56:**

 

_… and scented me… intimately._

 

**15:56 From Hiro-nii:**

 

_Tooru we’re going to Kyoutani’s._

 

**15:56 From Tooru-nii:**

 

_I’m right behind you._

 

**15:56:**

 

_If you guys even think about taking a step towards his house I will go back there myself to stop you._

 

**15:56 From Suga:**

 

_Yaha-chan where are you?_

 

**15:57:**

 

_I’d rather not have the alphas here right now._

 

**15:57 From Suga:**

 

_Just send me a message then, it’ll only be me and Mattsun, but I don’t think you should be alone right now._

 

**15:57 From Hajime:**

 

_Tell me too, I’m coming._

 

**15:58:**

 

_Fine. If I hear that any of the alphas went to his house I’ll never forgive you. He couldn’t help himself and stopped the second I said his name. You guys even admitted he did better than you could by stopping so leave him alone._

 

**15:59 From Tooru-nii:**

 

_………_

 

**15:59 From Hiro-nii:**

 

_……_

 

**15:59 From Hana:**

 

_Only because you said so Shigeru._

 

**15:59 From Nobu-nii:**

 

_=/_

 

Yahaba texted Suga, Matsukawa, and Iwaizumi that he was at the park where they had the birthday party and within minutes all three omegas were running over to him. Iwaizumi knelt in front of him and the other two sat beside him on the bench.

 

“Shigeru, are you okay?”

 

“I… I’m not really sure.”

 

Iwaizumi stood up and pulled Yahaba up with him, switched their positions and sat on the bench before pulling Yahaba down into his lap. He rubbed his face in Yahaba’s shoulder and started to purr and the other two followed suit. Suga grabbed his hands and Matsukawa rested his head on Yahaba’s other shoulder while placing a hand on his leg.

 

“He was so gentle… when he kissed me it was so passionate and it felt so genuine, then he kicked me out.” His voice started to crack as tears formed in his eyes. “He doesn’t even want me when he’s in rut.”

 

Suga squeezed his hands tighter.

 

“Yaha-chan, that isn’t true-”

 

“IF HE WANTED ME HE WOULD’VE WANTED ME TO STAY!”

 

Iwaizumi held him closer so he wouldn’t fall off the bench and lifted his face from rubbing Yahaba’s shoulder to look him in the eyes.

 

“Shigeru, can you honestly say you would have been okay with staying when you guys aren’t even courting?”

 

He frowned and looked away.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Iwaizumi sighed and went back to rubbing his face in Yahaba’s shoulder, purr uninterrupted.

 

“Kyoutani probably didn’t want to hurt you, idiot.”

 

“He yelled at me when I tried to talk to him.”

 

Suga leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Yahaba’s.

 

“Kyou-kun can’t help but snap when he’s in a tight spot. He was alone for so long before you brought him into your pack. He’ll get defensive when he’s cornered just like a lone wolf would.”

 

Yahaba pouted and looked away.

 

“We still could have talked about it.”

 

“Shigeru, can you sit and talk to an alpha when you’re in heat?”

 

Yahaba looked back at Iwaizumi, almost offended.

 

“As if I would let an alpha near me when I’m in heat.”

 

Iwaizumi grit his teeth, moved Suga away then smacked Yahaba on the forehead with the heel of his palm. Yahaba grabbed the place where Iwaizumi hit him, but before he could protest Iwaizumi was already raising his voice at him.

 

“YOU’RE AN OMEGA AND HE’S IN RUT YOU IDIOT! IF YOU WERE IN HIS POSITION YOU WOULD HAVE PUSHED HIM AWAY TOO! THIS ISN’T ALL ABOUT YOU!”

 

Yahaba stared back at him, letting the thoughts sink in. It made sense that Kyoutani would push him away, it just hurt so much that he didn’t even consider it. His eyes started tearing up again and he buried his face in Iwaizumi’s neck. The shorter omega sighed and rubbed his back, trying his best to soothe him. Matsukawa rubbed small circles in his leg, unable to say anything and Suga interlaced their fingers and scooted closer.

 

Yahaba eventually stopped crying, but it was only because he fell asleep. Iwaizumi sighed and looked down at the distraught boy in his lap. He wrapped one arm behind his back and the other under his legs.

 

“Can you guys help me stand up? I’ll be able to carry him from there.”

 

“Are you sure, Iwa-chan?”

 

“You sound more and more like that alien bastard every day.”

 

“He’ll be fine Suga-sempai. He might be short but Iwaizumi-sempai is really strong.”

 

Iwaizumi frowned and looked over at Matsukawa.

 

“You didn’t have to add in the short part.”

 

“Matsu-chan, he’s five centimeters taller than me and we’re both taller than typical omegas. It’s not our fault you’re a tree.”

 

Matsukawa frowned and looked down at his feet.

 

“I didn’t ask to be this tall.”

 

“You didn’t, but Hiro likes ‘em tall so you should embrace it. Now help me up, we need to get Shigeru home.”

 

Suga chuckled and looked down at the sleeping boy.

 

“And if we look at these two idiots that can’t seem to get their shit straight, it appears Hiro-kun isn’t the only one. Kyou-kun likes ‘em tall, too.”

 

They helped Iwaizumi up from the bench and he shifted Yahaba in his arms. They started to walk towards the park entrance when Iwaizumi saw the four alphas hovering nearby. He sighed and the other two looked up to see the group and they frowned. They walked ahead and Suga got into Oikawa’s face.

 

“Tooru, I’m pretty sure Yaha-chan said he didn’t want you guys here.”

 

“We were just worried, Kou-chan…is he okay?”

 

Suga looked back as Iwaizumi walked up. He ran his hands through Yahaba’s hair and he sighed in his sleep.

 

“He was pretty upset. He thought Kyou-kun was rejecting him. Once they talk it out I’m sure things will be better than fine.”

 

The alphas all sighed in relief. They walked back to their neighborhood, the alphas forming a protective box around the omegas out of instinct. Once they got to Yahaba’s house Nanami let them inside. Suga explained the situation while Iwaizumi and Matsukawa took Yahaba up to his room. They tucked him into bed, closed the door, and went back downstairs and Iwaizumi flopped onto the couch.

 

“Shigeru needs to lose some weight.”

 

Nanami laughed as she brought him a glass of juice.

 

“Yeah, he seems to have gained a couple kilos since he started joining Kyoutani-kun for club on Mondays.”

 

He downed the glass in one go and sighed with satisfaction after he was done. He handed the glass back to her with a thank you and sank back into the couch. Matsukawa and Suga joined him and leaned into him before they all started purring. The alphas waited in the entryway, unsure of if they should venture further or not before Nanami beckoned them inside.

 

Oikawa and Hanamaki snuck a couple pictures of the omegas on the couch before they all settled on various sitting cushions that Nanami had set out. Misaki was the first to speak up.

 

“I hope they can work this out soon. I like Kyoutani and he’s been good for Shigeru.”

 

Suga hummed and opened his eyes.

 

“Yaha-chan’s been a good influence on Kyou-kun too. He’s a lot friendlier and happier than he used to be.”

 

Aone nodded and leaned back on his hands. The room fell into silence again. Before the omegas could drift off to sleep both Oikawa and Hanamaki went to fetch their boyfriends from the couch. They needed to get home before it got too late so they could sleep in their own beds. They walked them to the station while Misaki and Aone walked Iwaizumi back home. All that was left to do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Kyoutani's pov of the aftermath.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is gonna cry.

Kyoutani couldn’t do this.

 

He may have been in rut, but he had still kissed Yahaba without permission. How was he supposed to face him? He acted just like all the alphas Yahaba hated. There was no way Yahaba was going to let him stay with their pack after that.

 

He went to class, put his head on his desk and made himself as small as possible. Hopefully everyone would leave him alone and Yahaba wouldn’t yell too much. Yahaba came in right before the bell rang and ended up having to go straight to his desk. Kyoutani was grateful for that.

 

When lunch came around he bolted straight out the door, having not even glanced at Yahaba the entire day. He hid on the rooftop, not having the courage to face Aone since he probably knew what happened. He went back to class at the last possible second to avoid having to talk to Yahaba and get screamed at. It was barely halfway through the year…he didn’t know how long he was gonna be able to hide away like this.

 

Kyoutani felt like a coward. If he was being honest with himself, the thought of losing Yahaba for the rest of his life made him one. He rushed straight out the door after classes ended just like he did at lunch to go pick up Akane. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t want her to get suspicious, so he still had to face two other members of his pack during club activities.

 

When he entered the club room both Suga’s and Matsukawa’s heads snapped up to look at the door, and their faces melted into what looked like relief. Kyoutani couldn’t bring himself to look at them past that. He was ashamed and embarrassed of what he’d done to Yahaba, and it wasn’t something that could just be forgiven or forgotten.

 

Akane ran around to greet everyone like she always did, then settled in to watch one of the other members, Ikeda Nagisa, who was working on her teriyaki chicken.

 

The cooking club had decided on Onigiri Roulette as their booth for the cultural festival. Suga’s was going to be the winner - loser? - however people wanted to label it. He was making super spicy mabo tofu to put inside his onigiri, Matsukawa was making sweetened azuki beans, Kyoutani was using tuna and mayonnaise since it was Akane’s favorite, and Ikeda offered to do teriyaki chicken.

 

Suga came over to his station and he stiffened like a board. The older omega gently placed his hand in the middle of Kyoutani’s back and started rubbing small circles to try to get him to loosen up and calm down. After a couple minutes of silence Kyoutani dropped his shoulders and turned to face Suga, head hanging low.

 

“I fucked up, Suga-sempai.”

 

“Everything’ll be fine, Kyou-kun.”

 

“I was just like all the alphas he hates.”

 

“No, you weren’t.”

 

“I kissed him without his consent, I pinned him down, and I yelled at him when he tried to talk to me.”

 

“You only yelled at him to protect him, Kyou-kun.”

 

“The look he had on his face when I yelled at him to leave… it was like I stabbed him in the chest. I betrayed his trust when I kissed him then _I hurt him.”_

 

 _“Kyou-kun_ you need to calm-“

 

Suga was cut off by the look on Kyoutani’s face. His eyes were welling with tears and his face was scrunched together as if his world was falling apart in front of him. His whole body was shaking and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. Suga quickly wrapped him up in a hug and Kyoutani buried his face in his neck as he screwed his eyes shut and let the tears fall.

 

“Suga-sempai… _I don’t know what to do._ I’ve ruined everything.”

 

Suga quickly guided him out of the clubroom to a nearby classroom and sat him down in one of the seats. He pulled up another chair and sat next to him, pressing their sides together while he let Kyoutani cry it out. Kyoutani sat there for a good ten minutes, sobbing and intermittently mumbling about how he was a bad person. Suga did his best to soothe him, but there was only one person who could convince him that he hadn’t completely screwed up.

 

There was a light knock at the door and Kyoutani startled in his seat. Suga continued to rub his back and hold him close.

 

“Come in.”

 

The door slid open and Yahaba took a step inside. Kyoutani looked up and their eyes met. He was ready to run out the door when Yahaba rushed over to where he was sitting and wrapped him up in a hug before pulling back and looking over his face.

 

“Oh my god! Kyoutani, are you okay? What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the nurse?”

 

Kyoutani stared up at him, the shock stopping his tears.

 

“You…you don’t hate me?”

 

Yahaba used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the remaining tears on Kyoutani’s face and gave him a small smile.

 

“Hate you? I could never hate you.” Yahaba hugged him again, rubbing his face in Kyoutani’s hair. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me all day?”

 

Kyoutani nodded and returned the hug.

 

“I’m _so_ sorry, Yahaba. I-”

 

“Shhh, it’s okay. You didn’t have control over yourself. I understand. You’re okay, everything’s okay.”

 

“But-”

 

“Shhh, you didn’t hurt me, nothing’s wrong, everything’s okay. You couldn’t help it. It was your hormones, I understand. It was just your body telling you what to do. I’ll forget about it if you will. If that’s what it takes to get past this, we can both just forget about it.”

 

The words cut through Kyoutani’s heart like a knife. It’s a good thing his face was currently in Yahaba’s chest. Otherwise, he would have seen how much that hurt.

 

_He really thought nothing of it…_

 

He took in a deep breath and squeezed Yahaba tighter before nodding. He was willing to do anything if it meant not losing Yahaba. He’d already resigned himself to staying as just friends, but being forced into that category by the man himself still stung. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Yahaba slipped into the seat that Suga had occupied before he came in and pressed their sides together.

 

Yahaba was letting out a soothing purr just like he did for Akane at her party while using his hand to rub small circles in Kyoutani’s thigh. Kyoutani rested his head on the omega’s shoulder, still processing everything. He was grateful that Yahaba had forgiven him, but coming to terms with the fact that there was absolutely no chance of Yahaba returning his feelings was hard.

 

_This’ll probably be the last time I’ll hear him purr for me…this sucks._

 

He sighed and started to pull away from Yahaba. He needed to start letting go now or it was just going to get harder. Yahaba continued to try to lean into him, but when Kyoutani moved to stand he did too.

 

“Are you okay, Kyoutani?”

 

“I will be…thanks. I’m still sorry though.”

 

Kyoutani looked around the room and Suga was nowhere to be seen. He looked back over to Yahaba who seemed to be inspecting him for more signs of distress. He must’ve really worried him.

 

“You should probably go wash your face, it’ll help with the redness around your eyes.”

 

Kyoutani nodded and headed to the nearest bathroom. He washed his face with cold water before looking in the mirror. His eyes were a little swollen from crying and it was probably a good thing he had waterproof eyeliner. He dried his hands and face and made his way back to the club room. Yahaba was talking to Suga and Matsukawa, probably explaining everything that happened and Akane ran over to him.

 

“Are you okay, nii-chan?”

 

“I’m fine Akane, thank you.”

 

He lifted her into his arms and sat her down at his station. There wasn’t enough time left for him to cook anything so he packed up the things he had pulled out and picked her back up. He wandered over to where the omegas were talking.

 

“I don't have enough time to make anything, so I’m gonna leave early today. I need to catch up on homework from the days I missed anyway.”

 

The omegas glanced amongst themselves, then turned back to him and nodded.

 

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Kyou-kun.”

 

“We can talk about the café stuff the others and I planned out at lunch.”

 

“I’ll make you some cream puffs tomorrow.”

 

He smiled and nodded.

 

“See ya later.”

 

He carried Akane to the gate then set her on the ground. She grabbed his hand and they walked home in silence. After they got home she took her backpack into her room and set herself up at her desk.

 

“Nii-chan, you have a lot of homework from missing school right? I’ll do mine and ask mommy later if I need any help, you should do yours in your room.”

 

He smiled and wrapped her up in a hug.

 

_Damn, this kid is perceptive._

 

“Thanks, kiddo. Think about what you wanna eat tomorrow at club, I’ll make whatever you want. Next week we’re all doing festival stuff though, okay?”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

Kyoutani chuckled and ruffled her hair. He made his way back to his room and put his earbuds in. The music helped to drown out unwanted thoughts while he concentrated on his homework. He must have been working on it for a few hours because his dad walked into his room with a plate for him to eat and he nearly jumped out of his skin when it was set on his desk. He took his earbuds out and looked up at his father.

 

“You alright son? It’s not like you to hole up in your room like this.”

 

“I missed a couple days of school, I just wanted to get my homework over with. Rut is the worst.”

 

Kenichi wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“It’s not so bad if you have someone to spend it with.”

 

Kyoutani twitched a little at that. He had to agree, the short couple minutes he had Yahaba under him to kiss and hold were great. Unfortunately, that was something that wasn't going to happen ever again. He sighed and Kenichi rested a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I’m here to talk if you need to. You’re not good at hiding the fact that something’s bothering you. Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be here.”

 

Kyoutani nodded.

 

“I know, this is just…” he gestured with his hands, “something I gotta work out on my own. Thanks Dad.”

 

Kenichi patted his son on the shoulder and walked back out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Kyoutani sighed and leaned back in his chair, shutting his eyes. So much for not thinking about what happened.

 

Thinking back on how it transpired he thought for sure Yahaba returned his feelings. If he didn’t he wouldn’t have wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back, right?

 

_“I’ll forget about it if you will.”_

 

He groaned at the memory of their conversation from earlier. There was no way he was getting more of his homework done right now. He moved to his bed and put his earbuds back in and tried his best to relax. The next couple weeks he was going to have to work closely with Yahaba for the cultural festival, but from there he was going to have to start putting some distance between them to save himself the heartache.

 

This was gonna be hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character who cried was Kyoutani, but the person who cried was me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dads meet. Oh no or Oh yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep this in mind as you read: Saeko is about a foot shorter than Kyoutani. Just... You'll know why that's amusing later.

The cultural festival was upon them fast enough to make their heads spin. Both Kyoutani and Yahaba picked up the first shifts for their club booths and the second shift for the class’s café. Yahaba was determined to finally close the gap between them and ask Kyoutani to walk around the festival after their shift was over.

 

The past couple weeks of preparations felt different than he expected. Kyoutani was distant, would hardly look him in the eyes. It took everything just to get the alpha to sit next to him in planning meetings instead of between the two girls. Something needed to change, and if that meant using the favor Kyoutani owed him to make him listen to a confession, he’d do it.

 

The menu at the café had gone over well. The most popular items were the omurice - unsurprising given that it was Kyoutani’s recipe - and Kyoutani’s addition to the drink menu: the ghost hot chocolate. It was a white hot chocolate that was topped with a large swirl of whipped cream and had chocolate chips for eyes.

 

_“I make it for Akane every Halloween.”_

 

_“Dude, you really spoil your sister way too much.”_

 

_“There’s no such thing as too much when it comes to her.”_

 

Yahaba was dressed as a vampire, Saeko was dressed as an oni with a club, and Matsuoka was dressed as a werewolf. They were approaching the end of the second shift when someone flipped up Yahaba’s mantle and hid beneath it. He felt a bone crushing hug and heard a familiar giggle.

 

“Well if it isn’t Akane-chan! You here to eat some of nii-chan’s omurice?”

 

“Yup!”

 

Yahaba knelt down and whispered in her ear.

 

“There’s ghost hot chocolate too.”

 

Her eyes lit up with excitement and she ran towards the door.

 

“Daddy! They have ghost hot chocolate!”

 

Yahaba looked up and was met with Kyoutani Kenichi. He’d met him before at Akane’s birthday party, but never actually had a conversation with him. Kenichi smiled with a nod when he saw Yahaba. He took them to their seats and Kenichi shook his hand.

 

“Ohoho, I finally get to talk to the cute boy.”

 

Yahaba blushed at the comment.

 

“The cute boy?”

 

“My son called you the ‘cute omega class rep’ when you guys first met.”

 

Yahaba didn’t know what to say. When they first met he and Kyoutani really didn’t like each other…at all. His gut was churning with a mixture of surprise and elation and he blushed even harder.

 

“Kyoutani thinks I’m cute?”

 

Kenichi let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. He cupped his hands over his mouth and called out to the back of the classroom, where a curtain separated the miniature kitchen from the serving area.

 

“SON! YOU’VE SERIOUSLY GOTTEN THIS CLOSE TO THE CUTE BOY AND YOU HAVEN’T ASKED HIM OUT YET?”

 

There was a loud clatter and some muffled swearing before Kyoutani came running out from behind the curtain.

 

“DAD GET OUT!”

 

Kenichi looked smug in his seat, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

 

“I’m here to treat Akane to a snack, are you really gonna deprive her of that? You already know what she’s gonna order, so just go make it.”

 

“You better not say anything else that isn’t necessary.”

 

“What, like how you’ve been pining over him for the entire year when he clearly likes you?”

 

Yahaba could see the moment when Kyoutani’s patience snapped in his eyes. He stormed over to his father and started to drag him out of the classroom. Wait, did his dad just say he’d been pining the entire year?

 

“Dad, he hates alphas. I’m not gonna do that to him.”

 

“Shigeru, what have I told you about communicating with your alpha?”

 

The blood drained out of Yahaba’s face. He turned to the door and saw his father standing there with his mother poking her head in behind him with a huge smile on her face.

 

“Dad, he isn’t _my_ alpha.”

 

Ichirou looked over at where Kyoutani had been stunned into silence then back over to Yahaba.

 

“Looks to me like he would be if you would’ve just kissed him like your mother told you to.”

 

Kenichi got himself loose from his son’s grip and walked over to Ichirou. He put out his hand and greeted him.

 

“Kyoutani Kenichi, pleased to meet you.”

 

Ichirou gripped his hand and shook it heartily.

 

“Yahaba Ichirou, likewise. This is my wife Nanami.” Kenichi shook her hand as well. “This is my first time meeting your son, but my wife is quite fond of both of your children.”

 

Yahaba didn’t know what to think of what had just happened. Before he could even fully process the fact that Kyoutani liked him and his dad just outed him for liking Kyoutani, Saeko smacked her club against the floor. She stormed over to Kyoutani and looked up at him, fire in her eyes.

 

“You guys can’t be serious! You haven’t even confessed yet?! The whole class has thought you guys were courting since the uniform thing!”

 

He sputtered and waved his hands around his head.

 

“A-are you crazy?! He hates alphas! How am I supposed to confess someone like that?”

 

She pulled down on the front of his shirt and smacked her forehead into his.

 

“He hates _stupid, entitled, worthless_ alphas. If he hated you he wouldn’t have brought you into his pack!”

 

Kyoutani rubbed his forehead and looked away from her.

 

“He’s the one who told me we should forget about the fact that I kissed him.”

 

Everyone whipped their heads back to Yahaba and he really wished a black hole would magically appear behind him so he could disappear. He looked over to Akane, hoping her innocence would save him. She just looked at him with stars in her eyes.

 

“If you guys kissed that means he’s your special someone! Right?!”

 

Kyoutani sighed and walked over to pick her up.

 

“You shouldn’t be asking that in front of everyone kiddo.” He looked over at Yahaba with a small smile on his lips. “I guess we need to talk after we’re done with our shifts?”

 

Yahaba could only nod. Kenichi laughed from where he was still standing with Ichirou and Nanami.

 

“It’s about time son! You’ve been in love with him all ye-”

 

“Dad I will still drag you out of the café.”

 

“But Aka-“

 

“I will make and pay for her snacks you don’t need to be here for that.”

 

He waved him off and turned his attention to Yahaba’s parents.

 

“So, should we stick around and have some refreshments then?”

 

Yahaba and Kyoutani both glared at them.

 

“Absolutely not,” they said in unison.

 

“Shigeru, we didn’t come here to not eat so get over yourself. Young lady in the cute oni costume, would you mind taking our order?”

 

“Not at all, Yahaba-san!”

 

Both boys rolled their eyes and went back to work. Kyoutani put Akane back in her seat and rubbed her head before heading back into the kitchen area. Yahaba could hear some teasing from their classmates that were working with him and him grumbling back incoherent responses. Yahaba went back to serving customers, but he was getting a handful from Saeko and Matsuoka who were giving him sneaky smiles and offering for him to use their make-up.

 

After their shifts were over, Kyoutani waited outside the changing room for Yahaba to get back into his school uniform. Yahaba took his time, making sure he looked perfect. He even took Saeko up on her offer for him to use her foundation. When he finally came out Kyoutani took one look at him and snorted.

 

“You look just fine without makeup you know.”

 

“Well _excuse_ me for wanting to look cute.”

 

“You’re cute without it, in case you didn't notice.”

 

Yahaba blushed at that and looked away from a rather smug Kyoutani. Suddenly Yahaba felt his hand being lifted from his side and wrapped up in Kyoutani’s slightly larger one and he couldn’t help but let out a shaky laugh.

 

“This is really happening…”

 

“Well I would fucking hope I didn’t misinterpret everything that went on in there. Let’s find somewhere quiet so we can talk.”

 

Yahaba nodded and Kyoutani led them out of the school building. He walked behind the gym and they sat down under a tree. Kyoutani laid out his jacket for them to sit on and Yahaba made a point to press their sides together and lean his head on Kyoutani’s shoulder. Kyoutani ran his thumb over the parts of Yahaba's hand that he could reach with it and sighed.

 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you to leave. I just…I don’t think I would’ve been able to forgive myself if I ever hurt you. It’s not that I didn’t want you there.”

 

“I know. For someone with such a rough looking exterior you sure are a softie.”

 

“Uh huh. So…why did you tell me we should forget that I kissed you?”

 

“Honestly, I was willing to say _anything_ to get you to stop crying. I’ve never seen someone so broken in my life, and I couldn’t bear to see you like that. I could feel my heart crumbling just looking at you, because I knew I caused it even if I didn’t mean to.”

 

Kyoutani nuzzled his face in Yahaba’s hair and relaxed even more.

 

“Just because I want to formally ask: may I court you?”

 

Yahaba giggled and nodded.

 

“Of course.”

 

Kyoutani reached over and cupped Yahaba’s face to gently turn it so they could look at each other.

 

“Then, can I give you a kiss that I won’t have to forget?”

 

“Please.”

 

Kyoutani lifted Yahaba’s chin and slotted their lips together. There was a sudden whoop from around the corner and Kyoutani broke the kiss with an annoyed sigh.

 

“HE FINALLY GOT THE CUTE BOY!”

 

“AND IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP HIM YOU NEED TO LEAVE US ALONE!”

 

“SON JUST LET ME BE EXCITED ABOUT NOT HAVING TO HEAR YOUR DAMN PINING ANYMORE!”

 

Yahaba started laughing and buried his face in Kyoutani’s chest to try his best to muffle it. Kyoutani took advantage of him not paying attention and pulled him into his lap instead and held him close. Yahaba shifted so that he was facing Kyoutani and wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

“Where were we?”

 

Kyoutani let out a pleased growl and pulled Yahaba into another kiss, this one significantly more heated. Yahaba could hear footsteps walking away to give them some privacy and he was a little pleased with himself. Kyoutani’s hands had shifted from holding his back to one resting on his hip and the other carding through his hair. He tilted Yahaba’s head gently and deepened the kiss before slowly breaking apart for air. He rubbed his face in Yahaba’s neck and kissed him there.

 

“I’ve been in love with you for months. I know you aren’t fond of alphas, but I promise to treat you right.”

 

Yahaba giggled and kissed his temple.

 

“I don’t even know how long I’ve liked you. All I know is the first time I noticed it was when we got Hiro and Mattsun together.”

 

“We’re both fucking idiots.”

 

“I don’t know about _idiots,_ but we definitely could’ve done this sooner.”

 

“Yeah…sorry. If I wasn’t so scared of ruining everything I woulda told you earlier.”

 

“You weren’t the only one who was scared. Though, my dad gave me a push and I was planning on saying something today anyway. This is definitely not what I imagined, but I like it.” Yahaba gave him another quick kiss. “We should stay here the rest of the day, I don’t wanna get up.”

 

“I was hoping to people watch at the cooking club booth, but this is better.”

 

Yahaba laughed so hard he snorted.

 

“I can’t imagine biting into a mabo tofu onigiri that Suga-san thinks is spicy.”

 

He turned back to Kyoutani and Kyoutani was just staring at him. It was like he was just taking Yahaba in and before long a soft smile came across his face. Yahaba smiled back at him and pressed their foreheads together and gave him a kiss.

 

“Hey.”

 

Kyoutani chuckled.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Can I call you Ken now?”

 

“Only if I can call you Shigeru.”

 

Yahaba changed the angle of his face and kissed Kyoutani again.

 

“Of course.”

 

They ended up not people watching and stayed behind the gym until it was time to clean up. They walked hand in hand back to the classroom and Saeko was telling everyone what happened that afternoon.

 

“Then Kyoutani’s dad yelled about him getting close to ‘the cute boy’ and not asking him out. You should have seen his face when he came running out of the kitchen.”

 

“My face wasn’t that bad, was it?”

 

The class turned to look at them and they all looked very done.

 

“You guys seriously just started courting today?”

 

“You guys do _everything_ together.”

 

“Yahaba even goes with you to pick up your sister on Mondays and goes to your club.”

 

“Your club makes onigiri for Yahaba’s on Thursdays, too. Don’t think we haven’t seen him walking with your sister from the clubroom.”

 

“You brought him into your pack.”

 

“You protect him from other alphas.”

 

“You let him WEAR YOUR SKIRT.”

 

“BOTH of you are constantly staring at the other when they aren’t looking.”

 

By the end of it both Yahaba and Kyoutani were blushing and pointedly not looking at the rest of the class. Saeko sighed.

 

“I can’t believe your dads had to be the ones to make this happen.”

 

Kyoutani grimaced and looked back at her.

 

“Don’t remind me. I’m never gonna hear the end of that.”

 

“Ugh, neither am I.”

 

She laughed heartily and reached up to pat them both on the shoulders.

 

“Well, I’m happy for you guys. Try to wait until after you graduate to make babies.”

 

Yahaba blushed furiously and started sputtering.

 

“Ho-how loose do you think I am?!”

 

“I never said anything about you being loose. I just think Kyoutani’s gonna take advantage of the fact that he gets to touch you now.”

 

“SAEKO!”

 

“What? You’ve probably been dying to hold his freakin’ hand, forget what it’s gonna be like now that you can do more than that.”

 

Kyoutani buried his face in his hands and sat in one of the open seats. The class was laughing and Yahaba could see the bright red tint of his ears. He suddenly understood why Kenichi had so much fun embarrassing his son: he gave the best reactions. Yahaba walked over and sat in his lap and winked over at Saeko.

 

“He’s not the only one who’ll be taking advantage of that.”

 

She rolled her eyes and waved him off. He turned and gave Kyoutani a kiss on the cheek before hopping out of his lap to help with the clean-up. He looked back to see Kyoutani gaping at him so he shook his hips a little. Kyoutani laughed, got up, and slapped him on the ass before going back to the kitchen area to help clean there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as far as the story is concerned this is the last chapter. The next chapter is simply meant to be a bridge to the next fic that's..... not even half done. Sorry. There's probably going to be a break between fics. There've been some real life things that have caused a great deal of writer's block. One of my three year old dogs passed away from unknown causes (it seems like a heart attack) while I was away at anime expo and now my 9 month old kitten is very pregnant. I've made some progress this weekend though, got over 2k words done, which isn't a lot but it's SOMETHING. Next fic is Matsuhana and as much as I love them, they are very difficult for me to write. I'm doing my best though ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a reeeeaaaaaaaaaaally short chap. Its intended to be a segue to the next fic and nothing more.

As their second year came to a close Kyoutani and Yahaba became even more inseparable. When finals rolled around they spent a lot of their time with Saeko in her club room, unleashing their frustrations on the taiko drums. The pack found out and started to join them one by one and Saeko was pleased to have more people enjoying the instruments she loved. She was quite taken with Misaki in particular, and ended up convincing the younger alpha to join the club in her second year.

 

The dreaded graduation of the third years came sooner than any of them wanted it to. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were the hardest to watch. They were the only ones being separated and they were both inconsolable. Hanamaki was going straight off to the police academy in Tokyo with Aone and wouldn’t be back until he graduated six months later.

 

Suga was going to move to Tokyo with Oikawa to live with him while he played for the national team. He found a school where he could take classes on childhood education so he could be the kindergarten teacher he had aspired to become after meeting Akane two years ago. Being separated from the sempai he’d admired so much was difficult, but Kyoutani had no way to convey the feelings he had about the whole situation.

 

Instead of words that felt useless to everyone they all went to Yahaba’s house and set up a large nest in the backyard. They all piled into it and reveled in the warm feeling that was brought with them all being together like this. The cool breeze gently brushing against their faces and the soft blankets keeping them warm. 

 

It was comforting, and everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So unfortunately the next fic isn't even close to done. Depression has been clinging to me like gum on the bottom of my shoe and it's making it difficult to write. I promise I'm working on it and may try to kick the writer's block with a oneshot for MatsuHana week if I can figure out a fic that can fit one of the prompts. I'm trying. It's hard sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@harvestmoonpeoples](http://harvestmoonpeoples.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Comments are always welcome. Feel free to message me on tumblr as well.


End file.
